The Legacy of Paneau
by Sile Crowley
Summary: A Star Wars story, separate from canon, that chronicles the lives of natives of the Outer Rim planet of Paneau, a once peaceful world now wrought with political upheaval after a deadly disaster. Occurs 0.1 - 0.5 APC.
1. Inner Quarrel

This wasn't what he planned. This wasn't what he planned at all.

Koril Rys'tihn sat alone amid dozens and dozens of crates and boxes in his father's spacious Coruscant apartment.

Now it was his apartment.

The shock of it all had worn off, but the emptiness and fear left behind was really what continued to eat at him.

It had been almost four weeks since the worst catastrophe he had witnessed in his life had claimed so many lives, including those of the people he was closest to. During his duties as the Banarecc family's personal royal pilot, he had come to greatly admire and respect Paneau's Queen Tascit. She was truly selfless in every way, a quality not often seen among the ruling elite. She, of course, had married into the Crown, but she was still a refreshingly courteous royal. The news of her death was hard to take, one of the first confirmed casualties in a long list.

_Veon didn't deserve her_, he thought, though instantly ashamed for it. It wasn't his place to judge. Koril had also come to greatly admire Paneau's King, as well, but after his treasonous governor removals, Koril struggled to come to terms with it. How could such a well-meaning, concerned ruler have made such a poor error in judgment? Such a poor error that it took the lives of his wife, his daughter, and 2500 other innocent Paneau citizens? Maybe that was unfair. Veon didn't plant the disintegrating devices. Veon didn't set them at the bases of the building supports and release their destructive power. That was someone else's horrible plan. Even if Fremley, the former Head of Security turned enemy of the Crown, had executed his plan in protest of what Veon had done...

No, Koril reasoned. Veon wouldn't have negotiated with such a corrupted man. Fremley was going to destroy the Palace, anyway; it didn't matter what his 'motive' was.

Horrible as that thought was, Koril felt a little better. Surely if Veon had known what was going to happen to his Palace, to his citizens, and to his family, he would've done something. Right?

Really, the only way to know would be to talk to Veon himself...but the newly formed Council of Governors made sure that would be as difficult as possible. Barely a week after the Queen was buried, Veon was arrested and escorted off the planet before anyone knew what was happening, or more accurately, before anyone could protest. Veon was the easiest target after being destroyed by his guilt and grief, Koril surmised. Maybe if others hadn't been in the same state of shock, they could have come to his aid.

_Would __**I**__ have tried?_

Koril shook the thought from his head as he rubbed his face. That terrible day had been playing over and over in his mind and in his dreams ever since, and he even still suffered with a headache from his month-old injury. He couldn't remember much before or after he was hit by the falling debris inside the demolished Palace, but the images that stuck in his mind were of the time he spent aboard a transport among hundreds of wounded being removed to another medical center. He partially lost his eyesight due to his severe concussion, but what he was able to see was devastating: people he knew and worked for, all in the same or worse shape than he.

His physical pain, he could ignore, but emotional trauma continued to pile on top of everything else. First the total casualty count, then the specific casualties...and finally the discovery of his father's deception and death. That final blow had struck him harder than everything else combined. Not only had his father lied to him outright, he was involved in the Governor removals, and had died in the Palace collapse as a consequence of his involvement.

That was why Koril sat, staring at the enormous amounts of boxes and crates in the silent apartment.

His close relationships with both his father and King Veon forced him to leave the planet, much like his Jedi friends Rech and Mand Natiyr had been forced to leave. He at least had the chance to pack up everything at his home, the Rys'tihn Manor, which amounted to much more than he anticipated. The apartment was crammed full, and he hardly had any clue where to start sorting.

But he had to start somewhere. He stood up from the front foyer bench he had been sitting on for hours and aimlessly glanced about the chaotic room. The crates had no markings to distinguish their contents, so he arbitrarily turned to one nearby and cracked the lid open.

His father's old Royal Navy uniforms. They were carelessly tossed together, and he honestly couldn't remember if he himself had packed them so carelessly, or if Kaydee, their family protocol droid, had helped with this crate. Even if he had wanted to sort them and more respectfully fold them inside the dusty crate, he found himself frozen, locked in overwhelming memories of his father. Award ceremonies. Promotions. His own graduation from the flight academy.

_Is __**every**__ crate going to be like this?_

He shut its lid and mindlessly lifted it, maneuvering through the living area, which was also packed with crates, and set it down in the master bedroom. Only a few smaller crates had been placed in this far room, and he figured he'd move his father's personal belongings back there. There they'd be out of the way until later, where he wouldn't have to constantly look at them until he needed to.

The next crate he opened contained comm equipment from their main communications room. He'd leave that for Kaydee to sort through. She'd know better than he which units were salvageable or not. She was more like his father's secretary than anyone else on his staff, spending most of her time in the comm room when he wasn't hosting officials or dignitaries.

After his father's death, Kaydee was the only family he had left, if you could call a protocol droid family. She would have been there with him, sorting and organizing, if he hadn't sent her to stay with Elena. He needed time to himself, and he knew Kaydee; she would feel the need to fill the silence with something, and that something would be her idle chatter.

Boots. Badges. Statues. Weapons.

He hoped Kaydee wasn't burdening Elena too much. He could tell the independent Jedi Knight didn't care for droids, but if Kaydee was with her, he could easily contact her through the droid's internal comm...provided it was still working. Kaydee was an old droid; she had served in his grandfather's home, as well as in numerous generations before that. Needless to say, she was in constant need of repair. He hadn't even thought to check her internal comm before sending her.

Only one way to find out.

The comm room in the apartment was tucked away behind a solid wall of crates. At least he'll get some upper body strength back after all this. Except for all the crates, his father's apartment was just the way Merli'il had left it just weeks ago, all systems running like he had stepped out for lunch and planned to be back later in the day.

_He's not coming back._

He still had yet to convince himself. His father was gone, but he still didn't believe it. He wasn't even supposed to be in the same system that day; he wasn't supposed to be there.

Koril closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing mind, and released a long, heavy sigh before sending a preliminary call to Kaydee. Depending on how far away she was, it could be hours before she'd return his message. As far as he knew, the three Jedi were still on Coruscant after relocating to the city-planet as he had, but considering their line of work and the state of the galaxy...they could have been sent off anywhere at any time.

_And she's not going to wait for you to pull yourself together, Koril._

He hung his head dejectedly. Just after arriving on Coruscant with his borrowed cargo hauler full of the crates from his home, Koril met Elena at her small apartment she had been set up in near the Jedi Temple. He hadn't arrived much later than the three, perhaps just a day, but thankfully he was easily able to contact Rech and Mand to find out where Elena was staying. After going on a brief walk with her out near the Temple grounds, he had bared his soul to her, how he felt in light of all that had happened.

It would take him a great deal of time to recover from his losses, he admitted, and she deserved someone...better. Someone more like her. Someone who would compliment her, not be a burden. She is destined for great things, he told her, while he is just a simple pilot. He concluded by saying that he loved her, but he wanted her to be happy, no matter what that meant for him.

Her response was less than heartfelt. She didn't even seem to acknowledge his admission of his love for her. So what now?

She had been hard to read from the start. She seemed so heavily guarded, refusing to outwardly invest any kind of emotion in him, though later Rech furtively told him otherwise. But she had small ways of showing that she had at least some feelings for him. She would occasionally give him a smile that, while small, was genuine. Whenever they traveled together, either with the Banareccs or with Rech and Mand, she kept near him, but not overly so. And even during the chaotic shuffling of injured Dalonans after the Palace collapse, when he was rendered partially and later completely blind as a result of his concussion, she constantly stayed at his side, almost protectively. She sought him out when he had holed up in the Manor following the funerals.

He half felt that her insecurity was his fault. Maybe he was sending mixed signals. Maybe he wasn't sending enough. Or too many?

It had been a few weeks since their talk, but he had been busy shortly after, traveling back and forth between Coruscant and Paneau, towing his ship and fighter, as well as making the final preparations to sell the Manor. He had, however, tried to contact Elena on several occasions while he was in transit. He had left messages, but they were never returned. On his last return to the city-planet, he heard that the Jedi had found a missing Master, but he never found out who all had been involved. He also heard that Mand had been injured in some kind of training accident. Maybe Elena had been busy, too, and just never got the chance to return Kaydee if she had indeed decided to move on.

He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the console. Still no reply from Kaydee, but he had gotten a short message from the Paneau Consulate. He crossed his arms over his chest as he read it.

He was to expect two delegates from the Consul later that afternoon. They probably needed to sort out their records regarding Merli'il and his estate, he surmised. Great. He'd only have a few precious hours to make the apartment suitable for hosting dignitaries. He looked back into the main living room and stared blankly.

He had a long way to go.

Just minutes before the Consulate delegates were to arrive, Koril was still shoving crates into storage rooms and other unused bedrooms. He at least organized the crates a bit as he shuffled them around, separating personal effects from decor and statues to display. Thankfully the heavier crates had repulsorlifts that made moving them much less taxing. Deciding that the bulk of the clutter had been resolved and that the rest could be dealt with later, he returned to the comm room and checked the console.

Kaydee _still_ hadn't replied. Frustrated, he ran diagnostic checks on the receiver system and transmitter codes. When they came back negative for problems, he began to worry. Had something happened to them? Or was Kaydee just not aware that her comm was faulty?

He readjusted the transmission coordinates to that of the Natiyrs' home, where Rech and Mand were staying. Maybe they knew where Elena and Kaydee were.

"Natiyr Residence," came Rech's voice over the comm. Koril had prepared to speak first with one of Rech's parents, so he was glad to be able to drop the formalities, at least somewhat.

"Hey, Rech, it's Koril, sorry to bother you..."

"Koril! How are you?"

He laughed a little, not expecting such an enthusiastic response from Rech. "I'm doing alright, it's been a while." It had been two weeks since he had moved to the city-planet, but he had very little progress to show for it. Without thinking, he lied.

"I've finally made sense of all my father's belongings; it took longer than I thought it would." He paused briefly and quickly decided to divert attention from himself. "How's Mand? I heard something happened..."

"She's doing better. I'd have her come over here but I think she just went to lay down. That's good you've got everything sorted out." Koril mentally winced. Why had he said that? It'll take him another two weeks to really get things sorted...

"Oh! Elena's here, too," Rech continued. Glad to once again redirect Rech's attention, Koril continued, smiling without realizing it.

"Good," he said with relief. She's okay. "That's actually what I needed to contact you about. Is Kaydee with her, too?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Okay. I'm sorry I've had to bother you, but I couldn't reach her otherwise for some reason. I don't want to interrupt anything, but can you have Elena contact me when she's available?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Rech." Though he was in a remote, enclosed room, Koril heard a few commanding knocks at the front door. The delegates. "Sorry I have to make this short, but I've a meeting to get to. Tell Mand I say hi."

"I'll tell her. Keep in touch."

"I will." Koril quickly cut the transmission and locked the station, an old habit his father had drilled into him in his youth. The apartment was far from pristine...but surely the delegates had known Merli'il and would be sympathetic to Koril's workload.

He quickly pulled on his jacket, part of his deep purple royal pilot uniform, and just snapped the last button at his neck before pressing the panel to open the door.

Before he realized what was happening, two men dressed all in black and concealed by identical black helmets pressed two blasters into his chest and forced him backwards into the foyer before they shut the door behind them. The shorter of the two seemed to be in the lead, making the first aggressive moves. Koril brought his hands up slowly, hardly able to think as the two held their blasters on him.

"Credits...are on my desk..."

"Shut up," the shorter one quickly replied, his digitalized voice menacingly sounding from his helmet's speakers. "You received a transmission from your father."

Koril blinked. "My father's dead."

The shorter one leveled his blaster at Koril's face. "Doesn't matter, you got one from him."

Koril stared blankly. What was he talking about? "I haven't gotten any transmissions, other than one from the Consulate." He tried to not look panicked, but all his weapons were packed away...except... "You can look for yourself."

Koril indicated the comm room behind him, and before he had turned back around, the shorter one had grabbed him by his jacket collar and turned his wrist to tighten it around Koril's neck, forcefully shoving him towards the room with the blaster digging into Koril's back.

The taller one stepped in front and got to the comm room first, already searching through its records by the time Koril could see into the room.

Koril coughed, struggling to breathe normally against his constrained collar. The shorter one behind him only tightened his grip and pressed the nose of the blaster harder into his back. Koril had been roughed up before; he was even a trained bodyguard, but these two simply confused him more than anything. How could he get a transmission from his dead father?

The taller one at the console began to stand up, shaking his head. Koril felt the other release him just before he shoved him forward, keeping his aim on Koril as he stood next to the other. Just briefly, Koril caught a glimpse of something that really threw him. The taller one still had a hand extended to the controls, and his sleeve was slightly raised, revealing a small black tattoo that consisted of characters of Paneau's ancient language that existed before the planet's adoption of Basic. Koril wracked his memory, trying to remember the translations he had learned back in his early childhood...

_J...aa...L? Another a..._

Jaala. It took a moment to register that it was a name, followed closely by the realization that...Jaala was his aunt, his father's sister, who had died years ago and had left behind two teenage boys. Her orphaned boys, Zane and Remo, had disappeared just after her death. Koril recalled his father telling him that Zane had been particularly close to her and was the most upset by her death, but the Rys'tihns lost track of the two. Was he facing his two lost cousins?

He spoke without thinking, without meaning to, looking at the taller one with the tattoo.

"...Zane?"

He had no time to react. A bright flash engulfed his sight and went black just as instantaneously.

* * *

A sharp, burning pain was the first thing to register through the darkness. It took him a second to realize that his lungs were aching, and another to realize that he was coughing and gasping. His head was pounding, but as his coughing began to ease, he opened his eyes to find a middle-aged human woman knelt over him, with her eyes tightly shut and her hand on his forehead.

He must've made some noise or movement that startled her; she retracted her hand and opened her bright blue eyes, looking down at him concernedly and speaking softly.

"Take it easy, Mr. Rys'tihn. I'm a Jedi, I'm here to help you."

Why did a Jedi need to help him? What had happened?

_The two men with blasters..._

He fumbled the words. "There...there were two..."

The woman shook her head gently, tucking her golden brown curly hair behind an ear. "It's alright, they've long since left." Though she sounded confident, she repeatedly kept glancing behind her. Koril turned his head to look and saw what was making her nervous. He was lying on the floor in the comm room, but just across the hall was another room with a large transparisteel window that had been shattered. The Jedi saw him looking.

"Were they dressed in black? Black helmets?"

Koril nodded. His head still ached, and wincing or any facial movement fiercely burned just above his left eye...

"You've a nasty blaster burn on your forehead, here. You're lucky it wasn't worse." She extended her hand again and carefully placed it at his temple. Strangely he felt the burning shift to a cool tingling and the rest of the throbbing faded for the most part. Finally able to focus, he tried to piece together what had just happened. The two men entered and demanded a transmission from his father; he took them to the comm room, and he recognized one as his long-lost cousin Zane Scorne. That bright flash he saw just before everything went black must have been their reaction to his identification of Zane: a blaster bolt to the head. It came from...Remo...? Remo's weapon? The Jedi interrupted his thoughts as she sat back, adjusting her deep crimson tunic.

"I am Jedi Master Amina Kanomin. I was sent as part of a team to warn you of these two. I must have arrived just after they did; I heard the blaster shot, but I couldn't get inside quickly enough. By the time I got to you, they had already left." She looked at him, considering the expression on his face. "...Do you know who they are?"

Koril hesitated, but nodded, struggling to find his voice again. "I think so. Zane...and Remo Scorne."

Amina's expression remained the same, heavily contemplative for several moments before he spoke up, continuing.

"They kept asking me about a transmission they think I got from my father."

"Did they find it?"

"No, I never got anything from him." He thought for a second, then added, "My father's been dead for a month."

"I know," Amina said simply. She glanced back behind herself again, but spoke quickly when she turned back and read his expression.

"Oh, don't worry; I've blocked anyone from seeing inside here through that window. I'm just thinking..." She trailed off but watched him carefully for a few moments. "Mr. Rys'tihn," she began slowly, "...I don't think they would've left you alive had they known you weren't dead."

Koril opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but she continued before he could form any words. "They've killed at least 40 other Paneau citizens living here on Coruscant that we know of, and right now there's no pattern to the murders... You said you know who they are. Did they think you knew?"

Koril nodded. "I think that's why they shot me. I...said one of their names without thinking."

"Well, you're lucky whoever did shoot you hasn't learned to control his battle rage. When I got to you, you weren't breathing. The bolt must have rendered you unconscious, then your fall knocked the wind out of you." She looked away, locking her gaze on something out of his line of vision. "They've got to think you're dead... I can't think of any reason why they'd leave a witness who could identify them."

Tired of lying on the floor, Koril sat up, gingerly touching his left temple. The skin was tender but thankfully no longer burning; the bolt's path ran diagonally from his eyebrow to his hairline. He glanced sideways at the Jedi still kneeling at his side. She was watching him carefully, genuinely interested in his condition. He thought for a moment, looking up at the comm room equipment in front of him that was still lit up and running.

"So they think they killed me... What does that mean for me?"

Amina sighed and got to her feet, putting her hands on her hips as she slowly paced about the room in thought.

Koril watched her for a second before he, too, stood, though he found his legs less cooperative than usual. Amina quickly grabbed his elbow and steadied him, and as he finally stood straight, he noticed how much he towered over the petite Jedi. She smiled at him briefly, apparently glad to see him well, but it quickly faded as she stepped back and prepared to answer his question.

"I'm afraid it means...that you'll have to be dead to everyone else, too."

Koril stared at her for a long minute. Everyone else? There wasn't much of an 'everyone else' for him to worry about. His pilot buddies had been assimilated into smaller squadrons about his scattered home planet and had been hard to keep track of, the officials he had worked under for so many years were mostly all killed in the Palace collapse, his last surviving family member had also died in the Palace...the only people left were Elena, Rech and Mand.

He turned, wrestling with his true thoughts on the matter. He didn't want to hurt Elena. He loved her...but did she love him? How would she react to the news? Maybe she wouldn't react at all, glad to at least have the chance to move on without having to face him. Or would it tear her up and break her, moving her close to or into the Dark Side of the Force? Was she that susceptible? Was it that easy? Though he really didn't have a concrete grasp on the dichotomy of her Force nature, he didn't want to be responsible for that. He stared at the floor.

"No," he said quietly. "There has to be another way."

To his surprise, the Jedi did seem to consider his plea, if only because of the heartfelt emotion with which he said it. But she once again shook her head, almost hesitating to argue the point.

"We don't know if the Scornes are the only ones out there. We can't risk it getting back to them. You are our best shot at stopping them. Because they think you're eliminated, they'll be less likely to change their tactics."

Her argument made sense, but it still felt wrong to him. What would happen to him after the Scornes were caught? What if it took years, and the friends he had, the few who really did care about him, had already moved on? What was he to do then?

The Jedi seemed to be reading his thoughts. "We'll tell your Jedi friends soon enough. I'll make sure they're taken care of."

"Where will I stay."

"In the Jedi Temple."

Koril looked at Amina, idly wondering if she were joking. The Jedi Master stood confidently, her expression betraying no false conviction. She really believed she could pull this off.

He sighed. As much as he didn't want to cause his few remaining friends further pain...the Scornes needed to be stopped. With a heavy heart, he glanced about the half-organized apartment.

At least he wouldn't be leaving much to be repacked.


	2. Second Chance

Koril Rys'tihn never thought he'd feel out of place on a planet he lived on for a little over 12 standard years. Granted, he had never been where he was now; it actually didn't exist in its current capacity while he was there back in his late childhood and teenage years. The New Jedi Temple was only constructed a few years ago after the New Republic's desire to reestablish the Jedi Order on the city-planet was officially implemented by moving some of the Academy's students and instructors there. That had all happened after he had returned to his home planet, and he had rarely been back to Coruscant since.

He hardly knew anything about the mystical Jedi, yet he was surrounded by more than he had ever met in his entire life. Dozens if not hundreds of Jedi hopefuls and Masters were practicing just meters beneath him in the busy training center; he had watched them out the floor-to-ceiling window at the back of his room for hours. They couldn't see him up in the dark room, and only one petite Jedi Master knew of his presence there.

Actually, she was the only person in the galaxy who knew he was still alive; everyone else thought him dead, because that was what everyone was supposed to believe, even his friends. And that was an awkward feeling. He still wasn't sure about his decision, but there was no reversing it. Doing so would possibly jeopardize the lives of more Paneau, and he hoped his knowledge of his planet would shed some light on who was behind the murders.

He hadn't slept at all, and he had no concept of time since he was so far removed from any windows or natural light. For what seemed like days, he had sat in the small, dark room nestled deep within the Temple where Master Kanomin had stashed him away, secretly feeding her information as she brought questions to him. At first she brought him lists of the Scornes' previous victims, and only he was able to piece together that the victims had all once been employees under his late father, Merli'il Rys'tihn, and his Security Council. On a hunch, he had Master Kanomin search the ships that belonged to his father for any further clues, and in the nav computers they found out what Merli'il had been doing the week before his death in the Dalon Palace collapse: the victims' addresses followed Merli'il's ship's nav computer's records exactly. It seemed as if someone had tracked Merli'il, following in his footsteps to execute targets, or perhaps they somehow had access to his ship after his death. Koril hoped his father had just been followed, and that there wasn't even more treachery to be discovered.

Koril had also helped to keep Master Amina Kanomin alive after she had recently moved into the Scornes' crosshairs. Thanks to his identification of the two, Master Kanomin was able to research them and discover that one of Remo's favorite weapons used darts infused with a rare neurotoxin extracted from a vicious nocturnal rodent native to Hoth, the amateur bounty hunter's home planet. She inoculated herself against the destructive neural poison just in time; they attacked her outside the Paneau Consulate where people had gathered to pay their respects to the victims at a small memorial service.

The memorial service at which his dead body was supposed to be.

Once she recovered from the paralytic portion of the toxin, she returned to him, informing him of what had happened. Though she seemed to be unfazed, Koril felt a bit more apprehensive. The Scornes were stepping up their offenses. No longer were ordinary citizens at risk, but now powerful Jedi Masters, as well.

The petite Jedi Master had told him just moments ago that she was leaving the memorial service when the Scornes attacked. Following her quick recovery, she was introduced to a young woman named Tigren Callegari who brought them incredibly important information: an encrypted list of safe places for Veon Banarecc to live that the Rys'tihn protocol droid Kaydee was able to decode, and a similarly encrypted message intended for Koril, the transmission the Scornes were after when they confronted him in his father's apartment.

Though Kaydee had been effectively 'killed' by a blaster bolt to the head less than half a standard hour after his encounter with the Scornes, Master Noor had brought her memory chip to the Tech Center in the Jedi Temple to have its contents read. Their head tech was able to piece together the scrambled message she had received just moments before she was hit, but simply with her codes embedded in her programming, Master Kanomin brought the message to him from the copy Tigren Callegari had in her possession. He had listened to the message intently as Master Kanomin played it for him, but couldn't bring himself to look at the holoimage of his father; it would've been too much.

The sudden influx of revelations nearly overwhelmed him. Suddenly it was all coming together: the message the Scornes were after contained a confession from Merli'il, detailing the dethroned King Banarecc's innocence in the Governor removals he was exiled for; the Scornes were taking out allies of the Crown on the city-planet without mercy to keep them quiet; and Merli'il and possibly others planned for such a cascade of events, giving only a few of Veon's closest loyalists the list of safe houses and safeguarding the information with codes only his droid could decipher.

All this would have died with Koril, and with Master Kanomin, had Remo's bolt done the damage it was intended to have done. Now it was up to him to hopefully set things right and help reveal what all had transpired between the catastrophic Palace collapse and the tumultuous ascent of the power-hungry Governors. He just had to figure out how to do so as a dead man.

Koril sighed, sitting on the floor beside the window, his back resting on the cold stone wall behind him as he gazed out the enormous window onto the training center and reflected on his father's message. If Veon hadn't come up with the plan to remove the troublesome Governors, then why had he taken the blame in the aftermath of the Palace collapse? He confessed to Rech Natiyr that he had orchestrated it all, but now Merli'il was revealing that the fallen monarch had almost no part in it? If Tigren Callegari, the young woman who had brought the encrypted list and gave them valuable insight on what Merli'il's mission had been in the week prior to his death, was to be believed, Merli'il and those most involved with the Governor removals knew that someone had terrible plans for their king. Why hadn't they tried to stop the threats? Why hadn't they just backed down from their plans?

Too many questions, and no one left alive to answer them. One question that did need answering was who had hired the Scornes to execute so many innocent people. On her most recent visit, Master Kanomin informed him that while the total victim count had risen to almost 60, the two mercenaries had been detained – "by no less than your Elena, I'm sure you're glad to know" – and they were being held in New Republic custody. Koril wondered if he would be allowed to hear their interrogations. He most likely wouldn't, considering his status as a murdered victim, but he still wanted to ask. He nodded, standing as he decided that he would bring it up the next time Master Kanomin visited.

The Jedi in the training center below him were nearing the end of their session, but one student in the center strangely began to battle an invisible opponent. Crossing his arms over his chest, Koril watched the 'duel' intently, idly wondering if his mind had hit a breaking point and decided to play odd tricks on him. He concentrated harder, trying to see someone, or something, in the void, and finally he was able to make out a faint, blurring image of another Jedi, dodging and attacking the younger student. An instructor, perhaps? If the instructor intended to demonstrate a technique that allowed one to become invisible during a battle, he wondered if...

Another question for Master Kanomin. Could she make him invisible and get him somewhere else outside the restrictive Temple? Could she keep him invisible for an extended period of time and allow him to move about the planet?

Apparently the time for questions was now. He heard the door at the front of the room open behind him, and he turned to face...more than just Master Kanomin. He furrowed his brows and turned his body more towards the door when he realized that there were at least four people standing in the dimly lit entrance. He was almost afraid to approach them, but something seemed vaguely familiar about the three...

One of them stepped forward. "Koril!"

His heart caught in his throat as he smiled, hearing Elena's voice for the first time in over a month. He was finally close enough to see their faces: Elena, Rech and Mand. To his surprise, they all had the same happy, albeit shocked, expression. Didn't they know?

"You're alive!" Mand breathed. "But they said...the Scornes..."

Koril looked between the three, his own expression falling. "...they didn't tell you?" He watched each of them, but his eyes lingered on Elena, who seemed the least emotional. She, too, was looking at him, and suddenly he was extremely self-conscious; he probably looked awful, with messy hair and tired, red eyes, not to mention a new pink diagonal scar on his forehead.

"They who? Master Kanomin?" Rech looked behind himself back into the hallway where Koril saw Master Kanomin and Master Noor were quietly although animatedly arguing. "Noor's furious. Was she supposed to tell us?"

Koril nodded regretfully and cast his gaze downward. "That was the reason I agreed to it. She was supposed to have let you know so you wouldn't..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I'm sorry..."

Rech gripped Koril's shoulder, his expression brightening. "No, no, don't be. You're okay, and that's what matters." Koril looked up and nodded, glancing at Elena occasionally. Rech continued, "So what did happen?" He turned his head a little to inspect Koril's forehead. "Somebody got to you."

Again Koril nodded. "The Scornes did confront me at my father's apartment, just after I ended that transmission with you. They were interested in a message they thought I got from my father –"

"The one Kaydee got?" Mand interjected.

"Yeah, only I never got it. They shot me after I identified one of them by a tattoo."

"And they left you alive?"

"Master Kanomin was at my front door when one of them fired, and she came in to find them gone and me unconscious and not breathing. The bolt had just knocked me out, but apparently my fall knocked the wind out of me."

"Why let everyone think you're dead?" Mand's tone had migrated from elation to confusion. "We could have offered you protection if you thought the Scornes were going to return for you." Koril furrowed his brows. He wasn't sure how to answer that, because he, too, had wondered the same thing. He began to talk, but Master Noor came up behind them and hastily interrupted.

"One of the Scornes has given up the location of Lutin Callegari. Master Lithess and I are taking a rescue team to him."

Rech turned and responded almost immediately. "We're coming with you." Mand had turned as well and nodded in agreement with her husband Rech, but Koril noticed Elena was still looking at him, though she instantly glanced elsewhere. Koril, too, looked down, but Mand had turned back around to him, and with her hand under his chin, she lifted his face and smiled at him. Koril smiled back a little as she embraced him tightly and as Rech clapped him on the shoulder. The Jedi all looked at Elena expectantly.

Elena took a moment to realize the attention on her. She seemed to stumble over her words. "I'll catch up." Satisfied, the two Jedi Masters and two Jedi Knights left quickly, leaving only Elena standing in the doorway.

Koril swallowed. He had been waiting to see her, to talk to her for over a month, but none of his questions were coming to mind. She, too, seemed at a loss for words. He mustered a small, hesitant smile before turning away, stepping toward the back of his small room. The echo off the stone floor and walls told him she was keeping just a few feet behind him.

He stared down at the vacant training center but glanced at her reflection in the transparisteel window. For a brief instant, a look of pain flashed across her face before she suppressed it and spoke.

"Koril, I..."

He continued for her. "...never returned my messages." He looked at her over his shoulder, his expression not betraying his own pain. To his surprise she met and held his gaze as she answered shakily.

"I didn't."

Koril cast his gaze downward, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to his next question.

"Why."

Long moments of silence passed. He brought a hand up to his forehead, subconsciously tracing his scar with a few fingers. Honestly, he half expected her not to answer, but she made a few small noises before she quietly spoke.

"I was...afraid."

Koril turned to her, looking into her deep eyes. They glistened around the emerald green, but she defiantly held back any tears. His gaze fell to her long, elegant neck, and just atop her bulky Jedi tunic rested his family crest pendant. So Master Kanomin had given it to her and had spoken to her after his attack. Elena realized what he was looking at and self-consciously adjusted her robes, effectively hiding the pendant under her tunic. Koril suddenly looked at her with compassion, removing any hint of harshness from his voice as he spoke.

"What are you afraid of?"

She again locked gazes with him, giving her first strong answer. "Of not being able to reciprocate."

It caught him off guard, but in the back of his mind he almost expected it. It wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Not being able to," he responded carefully, "...or not wanting to?" He watched her expression closely, hoping to catch some kind of bare reading of her true feelings. If she allowed them to surface, that is.

She didn't move, or even blink. Had he gone too far? He turned back to the window, hanging his head. Maybe he had made her decision easier; he only seemed to have made things worse. Sighing, he wondered why the Scornes had left him alive, why Master Kanomin had revived him...

"Elena..." he began, still staring out the window. He didn't want to see her face as he continued, nor did he want her to see his.

"Just say the word...and you'll never hear from me again."

For a second time, she surprised him with an instant answer. "That's not what I want."

He turned to her after a moment, desperately trying to quell his hopes. "What _do_ you want, then?" he asked gently. Her expression struggled to remain neutral but it soon broke, giving way to a sad, scared look he had seen on her only once before, shortly following the Dalon Palace collapse more than a month ago. She stared straight at the floor and opened her mouth to speak a few times before finally saying something.

"I can't tell you."

Koril instantly looked at her with a confused, pained expression, but she wasn't finished.

"...because I don't know."

Though she had closed her eyes and looked down, even in the dim lighting from the training center below he could see the fresh tear stains on her cheeks. So he was hurting her either way. He turned back to the window, feeling his heart wrench into a searing knot. The last thing that had kept him hopeful, kept him from the brink of completely shutting down, wasn't fighting to keep him. Though the Scornes had failed at taking his life, he thought at least that wouldn't have been as painful.

But once again, she surprised him. Though he thought his body had ceased to register any feeling, he felt her cool hand slip into his and take hold. It took a moment for it to register; she had also stepped closer to him without him noticing. She was squeezing his hand, forming his fingers around hers, and she was looking directly at him, her eyes intense.

"I do know..." she breathed quietly, "that I don't want to lose you." Her eyes searched his face before she brought her hand up, gingerly touching his forehead, his scar, and tracing the contours of his face. She continued, even quieter than before. "I already lost you once."

Koril looked away, ashamed for his part in her grief. So she doesn't want him to leave, but she won't commit? He stood there for a moment, working through all she had said just moments ago, though he only became more confused.

Trying to fend off an impending headache, he turned and stepped back towards the darker half of the room, stooping to sit on the cot Master Kanomin had set up for him. He was suddenly feeling light headed, but he wasn't sure if it was stress, or a lasting effect of his wound. Surely the petite Jedi Master had healed it completely, hadn't she?

"Koril, you're pale."

Elena was kneeling directly in front of him, though he hadn't registered any movement in his field of vision after he had sat down. The lighting in the front of the room where they were was minimal, but he could see every detail of her face, at least now that he was looking at it. Her expression was no longer uncertain or pained, but was entirely overwritten with concern and genuine worry. He didn't feel all that bad, just fatigued.

She gently put a hand to his forehead anyway, applying slight pressure with her thumb to different points along his scar. "Is it hurting you?" He shook his head immediately. No, that wasn't the problem... Before he realized it or could protest, she was directing his shoulders down onto the cot, cradling his head as he moved. He settled onto the rough cloth but instantly felt tension throughout his entire body dissipate with the promise of sleep, since he hadn't slept in almost three days. Once again she put her hand on his forehead and an even stranger feeling flowed through his consciousness, much like that of what he had experienced when Master Noor had healed his concussion after the...

"Have you had anything to eat...or drink?"

He shook his head again but countered her before she had the chance to speak. "I'm alright, just...tired." She didn't seem too convinced by his words; she continued to search his face, her own still wrought with worry. Suddenly her expression softened as she ran a hand through his hair and leaned over him. He watched her carefully.

"Here," she said quietly. "Maybe this will help." She held his gaze for a few silent moments before placing a gentle but earnest kiss on his lips. Though briefly stunned, he gave back only a little, unsure of her intent. She had all but denied his feelings for months, but now wanted more?

She held his gaze as she sat back, and to his surprise, she began to smile. He couldn't help but smile, too, as she ran her fingers through his hair again. "Your color's back."

"I told you, I'm just tired."

"You should rest, then."

He started to nod, but for some reason, Master Noor's statement he had said before the others left earlier echoed in his mind. _"One of the Scornes has given up the location of Lutin Callegari..."_ Zane.

"I want to talk to Zane."

Elena looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion. "...you _want_ to talk to the guys who tried to kill you-did kill you?"

Koril shook his head. "Zane didn't shoot me; I was looking right at him."

"Still, they both attacked you."

He agreed. "But I don't think their intent was to kill me. They just wanted information, that transmission." He thought for a moment. "I probably would've ended up like Lutin Callegari - kidnapped, but alive."

She didn't look too convinced. "I don't think you can leave here just yet. We still don't know if there are other hunters out there on the same trail as the Scornes."

"No one besides the Jedi and Coruscant Security knows that they were captured, right?"

"As far as I know. We didn't want the press to catch wind of it in case there are other hunters."

"Then let me talk to Zane." Still not convinced, Elena sat back as he propped himself up on his elbows and continued. "I don't think Zane is...anywhere near the monster that Remo is. I want to make a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?"

Koril watched her expression. "Give up their employer in exchange for a...lesser sentence."

She shook her head. "I don't think we can offer that... Koril, 61 innocent people...you, included."

"But I don't think Zane ever pulled the trigger. I think he was just the tactician, the extra presence."

"Even if that were true, there are too many victims left behind to let him off easy-"

"Then we get to their employer, anyway, who, to me, is much more at fault here!"

He must've gotten more heated than he thought; Elena was looking at him with an unsure expression, almost seeming uneasy. He sighed, sitting up completely and swinging his legs over to put his feet on the floor as he sat. His attempt at keeping his anger to a minimum was failing. He clenched his jaw before he continued, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, 61 people... 17 families I knew. 17 former government officials who worked under my father and served their planet flawlessly. I need to know...which one of those greedy Governors did this."

"...you think a _Governor_ hired the Scornes?" Koril looked over at her and nodded.

"Think about it. Who else stands to lose power, lose ground, if the people of Paneau learned that their King was not behind the removals he was exiled for? Who else would do everything they could to make sure the power of the Crown would not return and reinstate the monarchy?"

She nodded after a long moment, but still had reservations. He scratched his forehead.

"I want to find out who did this. I want to use it against them, force them to forfeit their power...and return the Crown to a Banarecc."

Her expression hadn't changed.

"You'd be no better than they who took over power in the first place."

"But they took it illegally - there are official procedures outlined in our laws in the event of disasters like this! We'd only be returning power to the rightful ruler." She arched her eyebrows.

"...We?"

Koril nodded. "I'll need help." He added hesitantly after a long pause. "Jec...will need help."

She shook her head. "No, Koril... He's just a kid, he's been through so much already..."

"It's his right, he is Veon's heir! Regardless of what his father did, under Paneau law he is to take the Crown!"

"And how would he be able to run the planet? Most of Veon's officials and supporters, if there were any left in the first place, are in hiding or are dead, thanks to the Scornes."

"There are still considerable numbers on most of the continents, they're just not as outspoken as the opponents. And there are plenty of officials from the Dalon Governor's offices who would form a competent, workable advisory council and preliminary Board."

Koril watched her as she wrestled with her own thoughts, seemingly torn between agreeing with him and adhering to her status as a Jedi Knight, not allowed to get involved. He wondered if he needed to make a better case.

He spoke quietly, gently taking one of her hands into his. "Paneau's been a complete mess. The Governors haven't stopped squabbling over who among them should have the most power. They've disbanded most of the Royal Navy squadrons, scattered the Royal Guard, and they've left the people with little to no security. Our interplanetary relations are suffering, since most of our allies refuse to deal with anyone besides a representative of the monarchy. There's been no order, no stability... Paneau needs someone they can trust, someone as innocent as Jec, to give them hope...and a reason to move forward."

"Koril..." She tightened her hand around his as she struggled to answer. "As much as I agree with you, and as much as I want to, I don't think I can get involved." He looked down, but she hadn't finished. "I'd have to talk to Master Skywalker about it."

The door behind them quietly swept open, and a serene voice spoke from the doorway. "Why not talk to him right now?"

Koril looked up instantly to see none other than Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker standing in the doorway. Clad in his signature simple black suit, he clasped his hands behind his back as he looked at the two with a calm, almost curious expression. Koril quickly stood up, followed closely by Elena, who hastily bowed once she had let go of his hand.

"Master." Koril, too, bowed, but brought a hand up to his head, feeling lightheaded again from all the sudden movement. The Jedi Grand Master nodded to them and stepped inside, closing the door behind him without touching the control pad.

"Koril, good to see you again." As Elena swept a curious glance at Koril, Skywalker smiled sincerely and continued. "And I'm also glad to...see you in good health."

Koril nodded. "Thank you, Sir." He noticed Elena's glance, and decided he'd inform her of how he had worked with the Jedi Grand Master during the Huxnel Invasion on Paneau at a later time.

Skywalker's smile faded a little as he continued. "I apologize for eavesdropping, but I, too, want to know who's been behind these murders." He looked at Koril, furrowing his brows in concentration. "You think Zane will talk?"

Koril shrugged. "He already gave up a hostage they had, why not? He hasn't much left to lose." Skywalker nodded, bringing his hand up to his chin in thought. Elena, however, seemed somewhat alarmed.

"...Master?" She began another question, but a single glance from Skywalker quieted her. Maybe he had said something to her through the Force? Skywalker looked back at him, apparently mulling over what he had just proposed to Elena.

"Is the general populace familiar with Paneau's laws concerning heirs?" Again, Koril shrugged.

"In passing, maybe. They probably assumed the Governors had emergency powers, but the procedures are clearly outlined. The Governors most likely tried to suppress any information about those procedures."

The Jedi Grand Master concentrated for several silent moments before nodding again, seeming to have decided. "In the event that you cannot pinpoint the Scornes' actual employer and get them to cooperate, you can still get word out of the Governors' illegal assumption of power; that may be enough to dissipate their grip." Skywalker turned deliberately and looked at Elena. "But tread lightly, Elena. After the rightful king is installed, you may aid their reorganization, but before that, your unofficial involvement is to be minimal at best, understand?" She nodded strongly and looked at Koril with a neutral expression. Koril turned his attention back to Skywalker to find him visually scanning the length of his body. Though Koril was curious, Skywalker only smiled thinly.

"First, you'll need some...camouflage to leave the Temple. Tell me, do you wear much brown?"


	3. Return Home

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Wear all this...this bulk. All day, every day."

Once again, Koril Rys'tihn felt a bit out of place. This time, though, he blended in perfectly.

"You get used to it. Quit tugging at the tabards."

Elena-May Lyran, formal Jedi knight, led him through the heavily populated hallways of the new Jedi Temple. They were headed for the Temple's hangar to get a small transport they were being loaned. Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker had dressed Koril up in traditional Jedi garb to allow him to travel through the Temple unnoticed. _Relatively_ unnoticed, at least.

"You're not fooling the Jedi," Elena whispered to him.

"That's not the intent," he replied just as quietly.

"At least try to not look so nervous?"

"Sorry. The last time I wore this much fabric, I was camping in the Naeron Mountains, and I wasn't moving. I'm trying my hardest to not trip over this robe..."

She sounded a bit more sympathetic. "Master Skywalker did give you a heavy one; mine's lighter."

The busy Temple hallways were packed with all kinds of life forms of all ages, some dressed just like he and Elena, some not, but almost all were Jedi, carrying the trademark weapon. Koril adjusted his belt, moving his lightsaber's clip a little further to the side. Master Skywalker had outfitted him with just the bare basics, and the lightsaber itself was just the heavy metal casing and power cells, no crystal or refracting chamber. It was impossible to tell just by looking at it that it didn't work, but he felt a little awkward carrying it. Didn't Jedi have to earn the right to make their own?

"The hangar's just up ahead."

They had traveled through what seemed like a maze to him, though the hallways had narrowed along the way. A relatively small door quietly swept aside and opened to a long, gigantic hangar. Koril barely managed to suppress his amazement as he scanned the various vessels that populated the busy hangar: bulky cargo haulers, streamlined starfighters, expensive yachts, and average transports.

"All these belong to the Jedi?"

"No, not all. Some belong to New Republic squadrons, officials... Some are personal craft." Koril was too preoccupied with a nearby Rogue Squadron X-Wing being repaired by its pilot to notice Jedi Master Amina Kanomin approaching them from the opposite end of the hangar. She spoke quickly but quietly as they met.

"Change of plans," she began, looking directly at Koril. "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to talk to Zane."

"Why not?"

"Well, frankly, there's no reason to - he hasn't stopped talking since we started interrogating him. He's given up their employers, their methods, how they tracked these people, how they got into your father's-" Master Kanomin immediately halted, barely keeping her expression neutral. Koril turned his head briefly, controlling his reaction, before looking back at her to continue.

"Anyway," she said cautiously after a moment, "he's said he doesn't think there are other hired hunters after the Paneau, but that doesn't mean there aren't any." The petite Jedi Master's face mirrored the urgency in her voice as she held Koril's gaze. "You need to get the rest of the Royal Families home. You're the only one they'll trust."

Koril looked at her skeptically. "Why do you say that?"

Master Kanomin's only response was in her eyes, her expression. _She knew._

Elena broke their gaze. "Royal _families_? There's more than one?"

Koril turned to her and nodded, doing his best to be apologetic with his answer. "I'll explain on the way." Looking back to Master Kanomin, he lightly sighed. "Who's still here?"

Amina pulled a small data pad from her belt and scanned through its contents a moment before rattling off names. "Davik Ordeel, most of the Trislenas, and Sol Gedall. Mr. Ordeel is probably well enough by now to be released from our medical center; the Trislenas would ''love'' to get rid of the security detail we've had with them, I'm told; and Sol Gedall is keeping a very low profile - good luck finding him." Master Kanomin handed Koril the data pad and started to step away but stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing... You've a guest awaiting you at your transport."

Koril glanced at Elena, confused. Master Kanomin just smiled genially and continued.

"I took the liberty of having Kaydee refitted; all new parts, but the same programming and memories - at least, what we could salvage. She's been waiting, very patiently, to see you."

* * *

"Master Koril!"

Kaydee's digital but pleasant voice was a welcome one to hear. Like Master Kanomin had said, Kaydee was standing just beside their borrowed transport, smoothly but excitedly stepping towards them.

"Kaydee! You look great!"

Save for her familiar voice, Kaydee was completely new. She moved with ease, no longer hindered by faulty servos and old joints, and showed no signs of her previous disrepair.

"Thank you, Master. I am glad to be back in service, thanks to your friend, Jedi Master Kanomin. She was most helpful."

Koril glanced at Elena at his side and was slightly surprised to see her smiling at the droid, as well. Elena had been with Kaydee when she was taken out by the Scornes at the Natiyrs' apartment. Maybe she felt guilty about the incident and was glad to see the kind protocol droid operating again.

"Master, are we returning home?"

Koril nodded. "Eventually. We have to pick up the Royal Families first."

Satisfied, Kaydee nodded and stepped back, allowing Elena and him to board the transport as she rambled quietly to herself, true to form. Once inside, he looked around, glad the ship they were loaned opened up to a spacious cabin that could comfortably accommodate more than ten people. Sighing, Koril mentally counted how many people they'd be taking with them while Elena powered up the engines.

Master Kanomin had said ''most of the Trislenas''; even just a few of them was going to be a handful. Three of the four had children, and some of them were just a few years old. Koril didn't mind kids...except when they were Trislenas, part of the wealthiest family on Paneau, nevermind royalty. Sighing again, he glanced about the cabin and the relatively close quarters they'd be keeping for the duration of the two and a half day trip. Hopefully, they'd keep each other occupied.

"So, where are we going?"

Elena had turned from the ship's main console and was looking at him expectantly. Intent on prolonging any quality time he could have with her, Koril made a quick choice.

"Let's find the Gedalls."

* * *

Even though Master Kanomin had said that Sol Gedall was keeping a low profile, he wasn't hard for Koril to find. For a Paneau, keeping a low profile on Coruscant meant living in the second family home, one almost in the underlevels of the city-planet, and staying there with a number of private guards and servants. Koril's family never had a need to live down there, but he knew they owned a smaller apartment; its location had shown up on the list of safe places his father had compiled for the exiled Veon Banarecc to live in. He often questioned the logic of such a proposed "hiding place" among the royal families who frequented Coruscant - wouldn't the lower dwelling be an easier target for trouble? Less security, less visibility, less access to help?

Sol had taken some time to convince that Koril was who he said he was. Even after he was shown the Rys'tihn family crest, which Elena still happened to be wearing, the former Paneau Ambassador was skeptical. Koril didn't blame him, though; he had his wife and two young children with him to protect. Elena had stepped in to help them believe what he had told them, and thankfully they were easy to load up for the return home. They were already packed, prepared to leave the city-planet after receiving word of Koril's reported death.

As Elena navigated Coruscant's busy skies headed for the Trislenas', Koril looked back from the cockpit at the four Gedalls behind him. Sol was nearly ten years older than he, yet even with his one-year-old daughter Cora on his lap, he hardly looked two years older than Koril. Though Sol was still on the Interplanetary Relations, or InterRel Board, as his family had been for generations before him, he had relinquished his position as ambassador following Veon's crowning. Koril wondered if the move had anything to do with a dislike for Veon; if so, the meeting Koril was convening between the known heirs of the royal families was going to have less support for his plan than he had thought.

Tegg Gedall, their three-year-old boy, caught Koril's attention as he played on the floor with a set of blocks he had brought. After constructing a complex pyramid, the young boy stood and handed his mother Kander a brightly colored block, one that didn't seem to belong with the others. Tegg and Cora looked just like their Mirialan mother - jet black hair, dark green eyes, and greenish-yellow skin. The only difference between them was Kander had a series of black diamond-shaped tattoos on her forehead, traditional Mirialan markings representing some sort of achievement. Despite being heavily pregnant with their third child, Kander serenely attended to Tegg as he played, easily keeping him occupied and quiet.

While navigating a particularly vacant stretch of air space, Elena glanced at Koril then followed his line of sight back to the Gedalls. She returned her attention to the controls after a moment, but not before Koril caught a glimpse of a growing smile. He, too, turned back to his copilot's console, smiling a little to himself as he discerned their location. Elena must have noticed his query.

"We've still got about ten minutes before we get to the Trislenas'."

Koril nodded, mentally computing the same estimated travel time they had remaining. He had just started to ask if she wanted a break when she interrupted with her own prompt.

"The Royal Families. Tell me about them."

All traces of her earlier smile had disappeared as she stared out the viewport, her expression neutralized. Koril sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair before he spoke.

"You're familiar with the Royal Crest, right? That one with the six-pointed star?" She nodded and curiously glanced at him while he continued. "Well, the six points represent the six continents, as well as the six royal families. The Banareccs, obviously, are the current ruling family right now. The family's first monarch is allowed eight terms; each subsequent generation's rule is diminished by one. Veon inherited four terms, Jec, three. After the last heir serves out his or her term, the crown goes to the next family in the order, which starts again with eight."

She continued to glance at him expectantly. Hesitantly, he continued. "The six Royal Families are the Banareccs, the Trislenas, the Gedalls, the Ordeels, the Ot'rios...and the Rys'tihns."

Koril watched Elena closely for her reaction. Strangely, though, she didn't seem to have one. Her brows were furrowed but she continued to stare straight ahead, silent and motionless until she finally spoke.

"You never told me you were royalty."

"Because technically right now, I'm not."

"Which family is next after the Banareccs?"

Again, he hesitated. "Mine."

This time, she turned to meet his gaze with a strange, mixed expression. Was it betrayal and fear, or compassion and pity? She was so hard to read.

The nav computer began to chirp, indicating their close proximity to their destination. Wordlessly, Elena neutralized her expression once more and returned to the controls, guiding the transport the rest of the way to the Trislenas' personal landing pad.

Coruscant security quickly swarmed the transport, and Elena stood after powering the ship down. Koril began to stand, as well, but she held her hand out and shook her head.

"No, you should stay here. Coruscant security could identify you." She paused briefly, glancing about the cabin. "Let me take Kaydee with me. She could help ease their concerns."

Kaydee stepped towards them after overhearing mention of her, seemingly excited to leave the ship. "Yes, Master Koril, the Trislenas are familiar with me. At least, Mr. Xavius Trislena is, and he usually has the most say in their familial matters."

"I'll go, too," Sol Gedall added as he walked up behind Koril who was still seated at the copilot controls. "Xavius may need quite a bit of persuading." Koril sighed lightly and nodded, wincing a little as Sol clapped him on the shoulder. Apparently he was still sore from his encounter with the Scornes a few days prior. Elena left with Sol and Kaydee, but not before brushing the back of her hand across his cheek as she passed him. She didn't look back as she exited the back of the ship, but he felt a bit better.

Kander must've noticed. As soon as the hatch closed behind the three, she sat beside him in the pilot's seat, holding a quieted Cora carefully seated on her knee.

"He may not show it, but Sol is happy to see you. We both are."

Koril smiled at her. "Thanks, Kander."

"We decided to return home when we heard."

"Didn't the Jedi come by to tell you about the murders earlier? Why didn't you leave then?"

Kander smiled serenely, bringing Cora to lay up on her shoulder as the infant yawned. "Sol didn't want me traveling. I've just a few days left."

"A few days?" Koril asked incredulously. "Kander, it'll take us a few days to get home."

"We'll be fine, Koril. I was overdue with both Tegg and Cora, I'm sure this one will be no different."

"I hope so, because we'll be traveling through some rough parts of the galaxy to get back to Paneau as quickly as possible. Stopping may not be an option."

Again, Kander just smiled, gently rocking Cora to sleep. Seeing the infant girl so peaceful and calm soothed Koril, as well. The Gedalls had worked closely with the Rys'tihns between the InterRel and Security Boards for centuries, and even though Sol wasn't Koril's generation or his father's, the two families were close. A distant Rys'tihn had even married a Gedall, but that branch of the family was by law removed from heir contention. Between the six families, there were always pairs that remained close allies of each other. The Ordeels and the Banareccs were usually close, with members spanning both the Business and Finance Boards respectively, leaving the Ot'rios and the Trislenas to dominate the Governor and Law Boards. Sometimes there were exceptions, like his own close relationship with Veon Banarecc, but the general alliances were well defined. The Gedalls had helped him when he had relocated to Coruscant with his family for a few years; now it was up to Koril to return the favor.

Koril watched Tegg playing on the floor behind them. The toddler had since lost interest in his building blocks and had moved onto playing with a toy ship, flying it around in the air in his small grip. Koril noticed himself smiling, but intent on keeping his thoughts in the present, he let out a long sigh as he turned back to the controls, grimacing with a sudden chest pain. He must have taken a harder fall than he had originally thought, or maybe it was simply soreness and bruising he was just starting to notice after his mind had stopped racing. The chest pain dissipated as he took slower breaths, though he noticed his head had begun pounding in its place. Headaches had become commonplace after his concussion in the Dalon Palace collapse, so he was accustomed to that pain.

Still, Kander took notice of his discomfort and put a hand on his arm. He shook his head, smiling a little as he tried to dismiss her concern. "I'm just sore." Initially, she didn't look too convinced, but nodded and sat back, cradling the sleeping girl against her.

A brief flash of light caught his eye just outside the transport's viewport. Though flanked by Coruscant security, Kaydee's shiny chrome covering had caught a quick gleam of sunlight as she approached with Elena and Sol, as well as Xavius Trislena and his brother Jethro. Two teenage boys, whom Koril guessed to be Xam and Dakar Trislena, followed behind them with a separate pair of security guards, and yet another group of guards escorted three women, Neyne, Celia, and Annaliza Trislena.

Koril opened the back hatch from the front controls and stepped back to greet the group as soon as they got inside. The two boys, Xam and Dakar, were the first to enter, and their expressions were less than inviting. Koril nodded a greeting to them and offered to take their bags, but they shook their heads disinterestedly and held tight to their belongings, keeping to themselves as they sat near the back of the transport's seating area.

The rest of the older Trislenas boarded silently, and Koril could tell the three women were cautious and concerned. They scanned him carefully as they stepped past him but eased a bit as Kander greeted them and sat with them near the two boys. Jethro Trislena seemed to be the only one relieved to see him, and after shaking hands firmly with him, Xavius forcefully stepped between them.

"After that stunt, you expect me to trust you?"

Xavius Trislena was one of, if not the wealthiest person on Paneau, an immensely successful lawyer serving the biggest businesses on their home planet. His reputation as a tough man to befriend and an even tougher opponent to beat preceded him in all his travels, and facing him for the first time in several years, Koril wondered if the man had ever smiled.

Jethro immediately rebuked his brother. "Xavius! The boy was nearly killed and that's how you greet him?"

Xavius continued to glare at Koril calculatingly, intent on not dignifying Jethro's outburst with a response. Koril knew Xavius wanted to unnerve him so he held the older man's gaze, determined to match his intensity.

"I pulled no 'stunt,' Xavius." Celia Trislena, the youngest of the four siblings, approached them and without speaking a word forced Xavius to back down and take his seat inside. Jethro put a hand on Koril's shoulder sympathetically then silently sat beside his wife, Neyne.

Kaydee and Sol Gedall filed in moments after, engaged in small conversation, and Elena stepped up beside him after closing the transport's back hatch.

"I saw," she said simply. Her eyes searched his intently. "You okay?"

He knew he wasn't convincing, but he nodded anyway, glancing back towards their passengers who were already busy talking amongst themselves. This meeting was definitely going to be harder than he thought. Still at his side, Elena brought a hand up to the side of his face and gently turned it back to her. She placed a light kiss on his lips then embraced him tightly. He tensed, prepared to feel the same soreness but was relieved to not feel anything but the warmth from her hug. Maybe he had just bruised muscles. She released and took his hand, walking with him past the Trislenas and Gedalls back up to the cockpit before speaking.

"They, too, were already preparing to return home. A few are already in hyperspace on their way."

Koril had looked back to count and identify which of the Trislenas were missing. He subdued an angered sigh when he realized Xavius' wife and sons were the only ones not present. He had started to respond when a holo of Master Kanomin appeared on the console.

"Elena, Koril," she addressed them. Though the Jedi Master's expression was fairly neutral, her voice sounded somewhat hesitant.

Elena responded. "Master Kanomin, we've collected almost everyone, we're just about to contact Davik Ordeel."

"That won't be necessary. He is already on his way back with his wife and son in their own transport. He knows to convene at the Rys'tihn Manor, and he'll be bringing his brother with him, as well."

Koril nodded, glad they'll be making one less trip. Time was of the essence, and not just for his own plan's sake...

"There's something else, Master?" Elena picked up on Master Kanomin's hesitance, as well, and they both listened and watched intently.

"You both should know," she began, "that a small Jedi detail has been cautiously inspecting each of those listed safe residences for Veon Banarecc." Koril felt the tension in the air between himself and Elena as they both anticipated and dreaded what the Jedi Master was about to reveal.

"I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news, but we haven't located him yet. Neighbors deny seeing him, and we've found no evidence that he had ever been in any of those places."

Koril heard Elena release a breath she had been holding, but as he glanced at her, she maintained a stoic expression. He, too, was somewhat relieved but would have preferred a more positive report.

"We'll be doubling back and checking a few places again just in case he's on the move, but there's not much else we can do."

"Thank you for doing what you have so far. We appreciate it."

"I'll keep you updated. In the mean time, have a safe trip, and may the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master Kanomin." As the small holo disappeared, Koril looked at Elena. She seemed worried but immediately corrected her expression when he turned to her. Though she was trying to hide it, he knew she was concerned about Veon and wanted to find him.

"He'll turn up when it's safe."

She nodded and glanced at him, apparently intent on quickly changing the subject. "You'll be returning to Paneau now, right?"

Koril nodded after a moment, waiting a few more before asking her the question he had been wanting to ask since they left the Jedi Temple earlier in the day.

"Come with me." As he had expected, she began to protest, but he continued before she could say much. "I know you can't do anything, but can't you at least just...be there with me?"

She gave no response. Initially, she remained motionless, holding his gaze, but after a few moments she wordlessly began powering up the ship's engines.

"...Elena?"

"We need to talk to Jec, first, make sure he's up to this." She continued to keep her attention on the controls, monitoring the ship's systems, but he nodded in agreement. After making the necessary adjustments at his controls, they both guided the transport out of Coruscant's busy skies and made the calculations for the jump to hyperspace. As the stars began to streak past the viewport, lighting up the cockpit, Elena took his hand tightly, locking her fingers with his. Though he was apprehensive about the meeting awaiting him on his home planet, he'd at least have her at his side. For the first time since the fateful, catastrophic day on Paneau that had set all the recent events in motion, Koril allowed himself to relax and drift into a light sleep, still clutching her hand.

* * *

Koril awoke with a start several hours later in a cold sweat. The seat beside him was empty and the transport was still traveling at hyperspeed, but he felt like something was wrong. His head was pounding as his heart was seemingly trying to beat out of his chest, and he had no idea why. He hadn't come out of a dream or nightmare that he could recall, and everything seemed calm in the cabin.

Though he hadn't said anything, Elena was instantly at his side.

"Koril?" She knelt beside him, feeling his forehead as she had before back in the Jedi Temple. This time, though, she was much more concerned. Sol Gedall stood behind Elena, looking just as concerned.

Koril closed his eyes; his throbbing headache was making them water. Elena still had a hand on his face and he heard more footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Koril, you're not well," Elena said, moving her hand to caress his cheek. Her touch eased his pain a little, but he still felt terrible.

"Why don't you lie down in the back chamber?" Sol asked, putting a hand lightly on Koril's shoulder. "I'll take your place at the controls."

Koril nodded shortly, stopped by the intensified throbbing. Both Elena and Sol supported him as he slowly stood to the sound of hushed whispers. He only opened his eyes to look down at his steps as the two guided him through the ship.

The small room at the back of the modified transport had a padded bench that Sol and Elena sat him on. As Elena helped him shed the heavy Jedi robe he was still wearing after leaving the Jedi Temple, he felt every muscle in his body ache as he moved. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so sick; he had always been in good health, even as a young boy.

He swung his legs up onto the bench and laid his head down on the robe Elena had rolled up as a pillow. Again, lying down helped to alleviate some of the tension in his body, but whatever this was, he didn't think sleep was going to cure it.

"I'm no medic," Elena began as she sat beside him on the bench, "but you've got a fever. What else is bothering you?"

"My head is pounding, and my entire body aches." He closed his eyes again, shutting out the rest of the light in the already darkened room.

"Probably related to the fever," she surmised. Sol's footsteps shuffled beside him as a light blanket was carefully draped over him, and one of Elena's hands found his and held it tightly. He turned his head to look at her as she ran her free hand through his hair.

"I'm also no healer," she added quietly. Koril heard the regret in her voice. "I can put you into a regenerative sleep, if you want. You could probably use the rest anyway, after all you've been through."

Sol was standing just behind Elena, as was Kander, he noticed. Koril hadn't even heard her enter the room; she always moved about quietly. Kander softly smiled when he glanced at her, and he tried to weakly muster one in return.

He looked back at Elena. "Regenerative sleep?" She nodded.

"It'll be like a meditative state that allows your body to get a deeper rest, so you can regain some energy. It may help your system fight the fever, too."

Koril squeezed Elena's hand, glad to have her with him this time. "Just don't stop our trip on account of me."

Elena simply brushed her fingers across his cheek. Sol and Kander left the room quietly, leaving them alone to talk.

"I will if you worry me enough," she said softly. "You won't be able to help Jec if you're sick."

"These families need to get home quickly and safely," he rebutted.

Elena held his gaze with a serious expression. "And _you_ are no exception." She almost said more, but he understood her meaning. He still had yet to convince _himself_ he was the last Rys'tihn.

After a long moment, she released his hand and reached around the back of her neck, unclasping the necklace she had been wearing for him. She brought the two ends around his neck, and though it hurt, he raised his head so she could fasten it onto him. Settling back down, she moved the pendant around on the chain so it sat just at the base of his neck. Though her expression hadn't changed, she maintained her gaze on the Rys'tihn family crest, seemingly perplexed by it.

"What is it?" he asked softly. She looked up at him, speaking just as quietly.

"Why is it you keep giving it to me to wear?"

"Because I knew you'd take good care of it." He mentally winced. What if she wanted him to give a more personal reason, like he wanted her to wear it to demonstrate their relationship? She didn't seem insulted, though, but more curious.

"And you wouldn't?"

"Well, the first time, just after the Palace collapse, I was afraid someone might take it while I was unconscious or couldn't see."

She nodded in understanding. "It's important to you, to your family." He nodded, too, though painfully. She brushed his cheek with her fingers again at his wince. He took in a slow breath as he began the explanation.

"Each pendant contains a highly complex, specialized scanner that validates other Rys'tihn pendants as being authentic. The family keeps very close records of members, but in case any omissions or mistakes were made, the pendants were passed down through the generations, and only true Rys'tihns kept them."

"But I'm not a Rys'tihn."

"Like I said, I gave it to you for safe keeping, in case the Palace attack was aimed at Royal Families. If I had been killed, you would've been able to get my pendant to our Ghost Heirs so the coordinates of their location, which are also contained in the pendants, stay secret."

Koril watched her expression. He had just dealt another blow.

"...Ghost Heirs?" He nodded.

"At any given time, each of the Royal Families has two members whose existence is only known by very few people, most often just the parents of the heir and maybe their siblings. They're usually the youngest of each family, and no public record is kept of their birth. They're immediately sequestered at a family's private, secluded location, raised and educated by the older heir.

"The practice is in place to prevent the complete loss of a Royal Family - if there's some disaster, or if they're all assassinated, for example, the Ghost Heirs would surface and continue the family line."

"So who are your Ghost Heirs?"

Koril sighed. "I don't know. My father would've told me when I got married. He was the only one who knew."

"Couldn't you find them with the coordinates in your pendant?"

"They're encrypted; I'd need the decoding sequence, which is kept separate from the pendants, to get them."

"And your father had it, too," she correctly guessed. He was beginning to become irritated with his father for all the problems he had caused and left behind. The Rys'tihn family legacy was on the verge of collapse.

Koril shifted his sore body, trying to get more comfortable on the bench. He was quickly becoming more and more fatigued as the minutes wore on, as if all the trauma and stress of the recent past was compounding exponentially, sapping all his strength. Elena aptly sensed his condition and apparently decided to withhold further questions until later. He could tell she wanted to know more by the curious and confused look she had, though it dissipated as she reached over and caressed his face before speaking.

"You need to rest." He nodded and closed his eyes, turning his face into the warmth of her hand. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Sleep well," she whispered softly, her face just inches from his. He opened his eyes and held her gaze until his eyelids fell heavily on their own. Before sleep, his last breath took in her sweet, familiar smell, reassuring him as she put him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Verojec Banarecc strode cautiously through the busy streets of Naeron Valley, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him and his hat low over his face. He wasn't a fugitive, but he may as well have been one, the way he'd been having to live recently.

He and his half-sister Ri had been removed from their father's custody following the disgraced king's exile and were placed with Veon's brother, Veron. To avoid harassment and other problems, Veron quietly moved them to the remote coastal province of La'arton. They had spent the past few weeks in a small, secluded home far from any major city.

_Far from _any_ living thing_, Jec thought. Veron had inherited substantial wealth from his parents, former monarchs themselves, when they died, as had Jec and Ri, so the three didn't have to worry about finances. Veron was the only one to venture from their home to arrange for food deliveries; Jec and Ri were hardly allowed outside.

In the past few days, Jec had noticed that Ri had become increasingly quiet. She had usually been quiet, anyway, observing more than interacting, but the 4-year-old seemed more inhibited than usual. After her mother's death, Ri had clung to Jec almost exclusively, but he was glad she could feel comfortable with him in the midst of such devastation. Her sudden silence saddened him and made him feel that much more guilty to leave her behind as he had.

His Uncle Veron wouldn't allow him to travel to Dalon to attend the memorial services and funerals for those who had recently been killed on Coruscant by bounty hunters. Veron refused to understand that as the Prince of Paneau, Jec had the duty to attend, nevermind the fact that he knew several of the victims. Veron said it was too risky, that Jec would be asking for rejection, scorn, and possibly physical abuse, but Jec had made up his mind.

He left a message beside his bed. He left with a small bag of clothes, a blaster pistol, and a handful of credits. He left in the middle of the night.

That was three days ago. He took cheap transport a few places and walked to others, keeping to himself and staying aware of his surroundings.

He didn't think anyone had recognized him, yet he wondered if some Paneau citizens had assumed he and Ri had left the planet after their father. Though the Governors who had banished Veon had done their best to make sure the entire system knew what they were doing to their former king, Jec wasn't sure how much the general public knew of his whereabouts.

Naeron Valley was a larger suburb of the capital city of Dalon, despite being situated on the opposite side of the Naeron Mountains. Dalon had engulfed the smaller surrounding cities over the millennia, but Naeron Valley easily held its own and sprawled up into the mountainside. It was a beautiful city, green and plush, but was also dotted with ancient intricate architecture and buildings that rivaled the royal establishments next door. Jec had visited the city often with his father when he was younger. He just never expected to feel unwelcome there; traveling the crowded streets at night by himself was more unnerving than he had anticipated.

A respectable taxi speeder service was just ahead of him. He had taken numerous rides with his Uncle Lutin Callegari using the same service, though it had been several years. Hopefully he wouldn't get a pilot who could easily identify him.

At least the line wasn't long.

"Passage for one to Dalon, please," Jec said quietly as he set the fare on the counter. The clerk eyed him a moment longer before taking the fare and entering in the destination.

"Aren't you a little young to be out this late?"

"I'm going home," Jec replied simply. The clerk shrugged and nodded, handing Jec a data pad to give to his driver.

"Number 47, just outside."

Jec thanked the clerk and walked back outside to the large luxury speeder. The pilot awaiting him was a young man, no more than 25. Silently thanking the dark for masking his identity, Jec climbed into the back seat, hoping the pilot wouldn't force idle chatter.

The majority of the hour ride was quiet until the pilot received a transmission and sighed.

"Apologies, but we have to take a slight detour and pick up a few extra passengers before we get to Dalon."

Jec was less than thrilled, but silently nodded when the pilot glanced back at him. The speeder was spacious enough, but quarters could get close quickly.

After some time traveling through a busier but smaller suburb of Dalon, the speeder slowed down in front of a large home that made Jec take a second look. The home was dimly lit from within, and just as he started to put together where he was, three people, a middle-aged, brown-haired man and blonde-haired woman and a blonde-haired young girl, climbed into the speeder, each carrying a small bag. Jec kept his head down so they couldn't see his face, but he recognized a bracelet one of them was wearing. He had given it to one of his closest friends, Seyiri Ordeel, as a birthday present two years ago. He carefully looked up and through the dark, Jec caught Seyiri's eyes. Though she seemed distraught already, she gasped quietly and looked alarmed.

Quickly, Jec brought a finger to his mouth to keep her from speaking or getting the attention of her parents, who were sitting on either side of her. Thankfully they were more occupied with monitoring their surroundings, as if wary of some kind of attack.

Since they were 3 years of age, he and Seyiri had been in the same classes at the Dalon Provincial Academy, the government-run but highly elite school in the capital. Like Jec, Seyiri was a member of one of Paneau's Royal Families and was required to attend the rigorous school to learn as much as possible about politics and government. As per tradition, the Royal Families were very much connected to the government, even when they weren't the current ruling family. The Ordeels were usually involved with the Business Boards, and Seyiri seemed destined for the same track.

Seyiri's parents, Kellan and Deri, continued to stay alert as the speeder made its way through the well-lit but vacant city streets. Safety and other issues weighed heavily on their minds, Jec guessed, in light of the recent events. Like Jec, the Ordeels had lost friends and family to the bounty hunters, too. Maybe that's why they were headed to Dalon, as well.

"Jec!" Kellan exclaimed quietly, having recognized him while he wasn't looking. Jec tried not to look alarmed, but thankfully Kellan hadn't been too loud. Deri, too, looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Kellan asked incredulously. "And why are you _alone_?" Jec kept a careful eye on their pilot who still seemed oblivious to them.

"I'm going to the memorial services," Jec answered quietly. Seyiri still looked alarmed.

"But by yourself, dear?" Deri was almost like a second mother to him as he had progressed in his schooling, spending as much time with Seyiri and friends at her home as he had with his own family.

Jec nodded without explanation. They didn't need to know that his Uncle Veron was intentionally being kept in the dark, although they'd learn eventually.

"And are you going?" Jec asked. He knew full well that Deri's youngest brother and his family had been killed by the bounty hunters in the first few days of their spree, and that they'd be honored at the service. Deri's expression fell at his question, and Kellan put a hand on her shoulder as he answered Jec, shaking his head.

"We've all been called to a meeting." Kellan's eyes flashed to the pilot, seemingly hoping he hadn't been overheard. The young man's posture hadn't changed, apparently still unaware of their conversation. Jec was confused. _He_ was the one needing to be secretive...

Kellan read Jec's expression. "The six of us are meeting at the Manor." His voice was hardly audible, but the intensity was what caught Jec off guard. Kellan said no more, only his eyes implying there was more behind what he had said.

Jec thought for a moment. _The six of us._ Jec knew that Kellan and his brother Davik's families had six people combined, but Davik was separated from his wife. So did he mean the six Royal Families? _The Manor_. Only the Rys'tihns referred to their centuries-old family home as the Manor.

Of course, Jec thought instantly. He was on his way to Dalon to pay his respects to the last member of the Rys'tihn Family who had been killed on Coruscant: Koril, Veon's trusted personal pilot and family bodyguard. With Koril gone, the Rys'tihn Ghost Heirs would be coming out of their mysterious shelters and making themselves known to the current Royal Families. Jec wondered, though, what the ghost heirs had to say, and why all the families were being convened. Even though the practice of keeping Ghost Heirs had continued since the establishment of the Paneau monarchy thousands of years ago, this was the first time they were actually needed.

Kellan must have noticed the realization on Jec's face. He sat back in his seat, suddenly eying Jec disapprovingly, as a father would after having caught his child in a lie.

"You didn't have your uncle's permission to leave, did you?"

Jec sat silent, motionless, holding Kellan's gaze. It was almost like staring down his own father; he didn't need to answer.

"You would've known about the meeting if he knew where you were," Deri breathed. She, too, looked disappointed, though more out of concern for his safety than anything.

"You're coming to the Manor with us," Kellan stated plainly, leaving no room for argument, though Jec no longer had the intention to start. As much as he wanted to attend the memorial services the following morning, the more pressing matter at hand was meeting the new Rys'tihns and helping them establish themselves.

Jec nodded resignedly and looked out to the side, watching the streets breezily pass by. The thirteen years of his life had seen drastic changes in his family, in his government, and in his people. So far, he had been a passive observer on the side. With a relaxed sigh, he nodded to himself, making a conscious decision to do what he could to change the current state of his disrupted planet. Even though his father had been exiled, and even though the Governors had seized power, Jec was still the Prince of Paneau, the Banarecc Heir, and it was time he took charge. Since the Royal Families were to be at this meeting they were heading to, he'd have the perfect chance to ask for their support.

Jec turned back to the Ordeels, his gaze resting on Seyiri. She had been watching him carefully, but even in the darkness, he could see her anxiously rolling one of the beads of her bracelet between her fingers. He caught her eyes again, and as her hand stilled, he detected the slightest hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

Despite the rhythmic clicking of her travel boots on the transport's durasteel floor, the only sound that her ears registered was a slow, peaceful breathing pattern.

Elena-May Lyran, anxiously pacing the small room, was fixated on Koril's life force, which made little sense to her. Comfortably situated on a padded bench, he was in a helpful, Force-induced sleep, at her suggestion, and was at a very low risk for problems. Why was she hovering, and why was she so worried?

His sudden illness had her more concerned than anything. In a way, she was impressed with him, how he was still able to function with all he had been through. So many losses, changes, problems... She had to admit: though she was upset by the past weeks, she hadn't been affected nearly as much as he had. It wasn't her beloved home planet that had crumbled and self-destructed. Like so many of his friends and acquaintances, he had suffered through a lot in the past month, and all the stress surely had an adverse affect on him, as it had on all of them. She, too, had noticed her own fatigue, but she had the advantage of being able to combat it with regular Jedi meditation. Others weren't so lucky.

Elena hadn't slept the entire two-day trip, another advantage she had. She could postpone sleep without consequence, whereas the rest of the royal passengers of the transport headed for Paneau couldn't. She watched their interactions as the hours passed by, at least when she wasn't at Koril's side, and noticed their increasing fatigue as they got restless, useless sleep in the less than accommodating transport. They mostly kept to themselves as time wore on and the two youngest children remained quiet and well-behaved, but she could sense the adults' falling spirits. At least they would be home soon.

Even though he was sleeping, Koril's feelings seemed...different. Perhaps that was what was keeping her on edge. She seemed more acutely in tune with his thoughts after being reunited with him, even though she hadn't done anything different. She had believed him dead for more than a full day, and it had left her numb. But instantly after seeing him alive, standing in front her in that dark Jedi Temple room, she was keenly aware of everything he was feeling: uncertainty, joy, fear, love, pain...

Maybe his feelings seemed so pronounced because she, too, was feeling the exact same way. With all of them compounding at once, she was nearly overwhelmed, but so was he, and somehow she found comfort in their shared emotions.

Koril's feelings shifted, though, while he was sleeping. They felt more...foreboding, fearful, as if some subconscious terror plagued him when he was the most vulnerable. It perplexed her and kept her near him as long as she could spare. If only she knew what it was, she could help him, help him fight it or resolve it. She just wasn't sure how.

Elena had kept him sleeping for the majority of the two-day trip, only briefly waking him up from time to time to have him eat and drink. He seemed to be getting better with each successive meal, the regenerative sleep effectively combating his fever, but she still worried. Some kind of nightmare was still haunting him in his dreams, and she hadn't worked up the courage to ask him about it. Later, she reasoned with herself. Not aboard an uncomfortable, unfamiliar transport. They were less than an hour away from Paneau.

Tired of pacing, she glanced out the door into the main cabin of the transport, watching Sol Gedall as he needlessly sat at the controls. It took her a moment to notice his attention on someone's faint holoimage at the console beside him. Instantly on edge, she quickly glanced back at Koril, decided he was stable, and silently strode up to the cockpit.

The holo was of a man she didn't recognize, but Sol was already well into a conversation with him. She hung back a few steps, not wanting to intrude.

"...tried to contact him to let him know, but he had already left. Vianne and Joshua are with him now, and they'll be meeting us shortly." The holo broke and became distorted, but apparently the man had finished his statements. Sol nodded and responded as the image returned.

"That's good. We're no more than an hour out. Have you heard from Jenni?" The man hardly suppressed a sigh of frustration, much less an eye roll.

"She's refusing to come. I'm sure you can imagine why." Sol nodded, his own voice sounding slightly irritated.

"The 'it's too dangerous' excuse. Classic." The holo nodded in accordance but continued on another subject.

"I think Dran contacted Ariler; apparently she'll be here soon." The holo hesitated. "...I'm not so sure she should come."

"We'll deal with that later. Just focus on staying safe and alert there, alright?" After an affirmative nod from the man, Sol sat back and finished. "We'll see you all soon." As the holo disappeared, Sol swung his chair to the side, looking directly at Elena. Though she was sure he had gotten just as little sleep as she, the former ambassador didn't look or sound tired in the slightest as he quietly briefed her.

"That was Kellan Ordeel. He and his family are already at the Rys'tihn Manor, waiting with other families, as well. We'll be bringing the last group in."

Elena nodded, stepping closer to him. The passengers behind her in the main cabin were mostly still sleeping, so she kept her voice soft.

"Do we have a rough count?"

Sol thought for a moment. "30, including you." Elena arched her eyebrows.

"The Rys'tihn Manor can house that many people?" Sol seemed just as surprised at her.

"I thought you'd been there before."

She had. Once. She had walked through the grand foyer and up the monstrous staircase into a small study at the top of the stairs where Koril had stayed for days after the Dalon disaster. She hadn't noticed much about the Manor itself, save for its grandiose presence on a beautiful, lush landscape and obvious opulence inside. She had thought it almost ostentatious, but now understanding its potential as a replacement Palace, she thought better of it and nodded. Sol glanced behind her.

"How's Koril?"

"Doing better. I was going to wake him in a few minutes."

Sol nodded, looking about the cabin, as well. "I'll get to work on everyone else." He stood and stepped over to some of the Trislenas, gently waking a few at a time.

Elena returned to the back room, carefully sitting beside Koril. He was still peacefully sleeping, though a dark presence slowly crept into her senses. Trying to ignore it as best she could, she gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. He hardly moved in response to her touch, though she did notice his pulse quicken slightly. She smiled a little at that and reached her hand over his forehead, about to bring him out of sleep.

Before she had even touched his skin, Koril instantly jolted awake, taking in a sharp, startled gasp as his eyes wildly looked around and his arms reflexively came up. She, too, was startled but quickly recovered, stroking his forehead.

"Koril, relax; it's me, Elena," she soothed. He lowered his arms and his breathing calmed as he focused on her, though his eyes still held some kind of latent fear. Forcing himself to relax, he closed his eyes and breathed intentionally slow as she continued to caress his face.

"Sorry," he finally breathed. He regretfully looked up at her but she shook her head to dismiss his apology. It was the first time he'd done that, even though she had done the same thing to wake him each previous time.

"Bad dream?" she asked concernedly. He had closed his eyes again, but his expression was suddenly confused.

"I don't remember." She could sense he was honest, and she didn't want to push the subject. He seemed to be bothered enough by it.

After a few more moments, he seemed sufficiently relaxed. "How are you feeling?" She watched him move every extremity slightly and bring his hands up to flex them in front of his face.

"Better; I'm not as sore." She smiled at him, briefly feeling his cool forehead.

"Seems like your fever is gone."

"How close are we?"

"Less than an hour."

"Is everyone alright?"

Elena stifled a laugh. "Everyone's fine, Koril." He could be on the brink of death, she thought, but he would ask about the welfare of others first. With her laugh, he relaxed some more and smiled, too.

The rest had helped him substantially; he physically looked better, and she could sense that even his spirits were lifted. Her relief must've been apparent on her face as he gave her a curious look.

She simply shook her head and took his hand, helping him to slowly sit up. He had hardly moved in two days, but she was surprised at the ease of his movements. As he brought a hand to his head as if dizzy, she kept a firm grip on one of his arms, but he stood shortly after, seemingly stronger than she expected. Still, she steadied him, watching his every move. Without warning, she felt his body weight begin to lean into her as though he had suddenly lost strength. Reflexively she braced his torso against hers and looked up, only to see his pleasantly smiling face barely an inch from hers. She could see in his sharp eyes he was feeling alright; she couldn't help but smile a little, too.

"Thank you," he breathed. Though she had an idea what he was thanking her for, she feigned ignorance to casually test his mind's current operating capacity.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me," he easily answered. His smile fell away, though, replaced by soft seriousness. "You never leave my side."

She swallowed. She knew he had recognized her hesitance to devote herself completely to him in the past, and she had yet to allow herself to do so in the present, but she was running out of reasons to resist.

Her expression remained serious with the slightest hint of a smile tugging at her eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Koril nodded resignedly.

"You're right," he mused. "If I really wanted to get rid of you, I'd have sent Kaydee to stay with you." He paused, arching an eyebrow as he looked up at the ceiling in simulated thought. "Oh, wait..."

Elena laughed, shaking her head as she looked at the floor. Kaydee had spent weeks with her on Coruscant after the disaster on Paneau, per Koril's request. Though Elena was initially irritated with the droid, she appreciated his gesture. Koril's hand interrupted her thoughts and gently lifted her chin back up as he gazed into her eyes with a sly grin.

"She is starting to grow on me," Elena confessed with a smile. "We were just beginning to build a rapport when..." She trailed off as she realized what she was about to say. Her expression fell, her thoughts immediately returning to that torturous day. Elena had been standing barely a meter from Kaydee when a high-powered blaster bolt tore through her metal skull, just minutes before the same thing nearly happened to Koril half a world away... He must've picked up on her train of thought; he leaned in and kissed her gently, effortlessly dissolving her sadness.

Kaydee's digital voice disturbed their moment. "Master Kor-Oh! Excuse me!"

In a swift, fluid motion, Elena turned to face the doorway, releasing Koril instantly. She tried, however unsuccessfully, to give the inconveniently disruptive droid a small smile, relaxing a little as Koril took her hand at his side.

"Yes, Kaydee?"

"I apologize for interrupting; I will request permission in the future."

"What is it, Kaydee?" Koril's voice sounded slightly amused.

"Oh, yes! Mrs. Vianne Banarecc was curious if she could be permitted to move the children into a basement room. She is most concerned for their safety."

"Of course," Koril answered immediately. "She'll know her way." Kaydee agreed and left with a brief goodbye, accustomed to relaying messages in that manner. With the reminder of what was awaiting them, Elena felt Koril's increased anxiousness. It mirrored her own, but for different reasons. She turned to him, intensely studying his face.

"You're sure you're feeling alright?" He silently nodded, still holding her hand. She searched for any reason not to believe him, but he began to walk out of the small room before she could protest. She kept up with him as they returned to the cockpit, each taking their seat at the controls. They were quickly approaching Paneau and would be within range of Dalon's main spaceport control in minutes. Elena exchanged meaningful glances with Koril as they began the transport's descent, and she withheld a small smile, sensing Koril's improving mood despite the impending difficulties they were about to face.


	4. Innocence Lost

Hardly two standard hours before the sun was to return to the sky, Mand Natiyr sat at a narrow window that looked out onto Coruscant's twinkling night skyline. The ceaseless motion of the skylanes of spacecraft and repulsorlift vehicles that extended in every direction about the city-planet had a sort of mesmerizing effect, creating a soothing mosaic of movement against the backdrop of the various skyscrapers and edifices alight with beacons and signs. In anyone else, watching a mere half hour of the endless traffic would've induced a deep, coma-like sleep, but Mand consciously forced any hint of it far out of her mind. She had done so for almost two weeks, though she was quickly losing the strength to keep fighting.

She had once thought the sprawling ecumenopolis a dazzling and exciting sight to behold, having visited it only three or four times in her early youth as a covert and lethal Dark agent for the Empire, but it had quickly lost its charm in the past five years of her life, of which she only remembered a combined total of one.

Four years of her late teens had been stolen from her, just as she had been stolen from a busy Coruscant market in broad daylight to be subjected to genetic experiments of which she had no recollection. After her rescue, a dangerous bounty hunter pursued her, barely missing her in an assassination attempt at the former Imperial Palace. A New Republic councilor had her imprisoned on Coruscant for choosing to carry the clone implanted inside her to term and nearly died from a lack of medical treatment. And after returning to the city-planet following her eviction from the planet of Paneau for her ties to the exiled King Veon Banarecc, she had become physically incapacitated by a series of visions involving several dark figures wielding Force Lightning, silhouetted against the planet's recognizable skyline.

Coruscant had come to spell nothing but peril and disaster for her. And up until a month ago, Paneau had been her safe haven. So where was she to go?

Mand and her husband Rech had settled well into life on Paneau after they became employed in the Dalon Palace, Rech as a medic, Mand as a caretaker. They had no qualms with remaining there following the birth of their "daughter" Cordira and had actually expected to. There was no way they could have foreseen the devastation they endured.

The three hastily relocated to Coruscant, temporarily moving into a spare bedroom in Rech's parents' home. Shortly after arriving, Mand had begun training sessions with Jedi Master Strone Lithess, a quiet but highly intelligent and skilled duel master. Following the disaster on Paneau, Mand had felt Rech becoming increasingly centered on his anger, though she had tried everything in her power to console him. Guiltily feeling the need to relearn how to properly defend herself and her daughter, she had enlisted Master Lithess' help without Rech's knowledge. It was after a particularly vigorous training session that the second vision attacked her, robbing her of physical strength and rendering her comatose for a few days.

The visions had left behind tangible manifestations - Force Lightning burns on her neck and arm. Each time she had revisited the haunting visions in her dreams and meditations, the burns seared anew, forcing her to forfeit sleep to avoid the pain, both physical and emotional. She also avoided meditation as long as possible, but she couldn't relinquish them both. In a meditation, she figured she could at least have more control over the direction it took.

Each time, the vision was the same. She saw herself beside Rech and their friend Koril Rys'tihn standing on a nondescript landing platform nestled in the busy Coruscant sky. A strange ship landed just in front of them, and six dark figures stepped forward, each releasing a volley of Force Lightning. Just before she came out of the vision, she saw one face illuminated by the lightning - someone immediately related to her in her "family," the Tarthos. She had never met any of them, that she could recall, anyway, but after looking them up, she recognized the face as that of her older sister, Anastasia. Considering Mand's own history as a practicing Dark Jedi in everything but name, she had no doubt that her sister and other siblings had followed similar paths.

Mand had never experienced visions before. Her Force skills focused mostly on physical, tactile abilities and mental control, but after her four-year captivity by a powerful Dark Lord, her skills had changed. Not only was she more proficient at physical combat, but her mental abilities had increased exponentially, as well. She had made a conscious choice to reject the Dark Side before her disappearance, but after her rescue, she could only attribute her new strength to the Dark influence. What else could have unlocked such power?

The thought of her strength in the Dark Side sent a chill down her spine, and a soft cry from Cordira's crib nearby snapped Mand out of her reverie. Though barely five weeks old, Cordira was so well connected to Mand's feelings that even the slightest fear or sadness made the infant girl cry, unable to interpret the emotion. Mand stood from the window sill and strode over to the crib in the Natiyr's living room. She had learned to quickly master her emotions over the past month, which kept Cordira calm, but lately her concentration had been slipping.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she whispered to Cordira as she scooped her up into her arms. With only a few gentle rocks, the infant calmed completely, nearly returning to a light sleep. She made a few contented noises before snuggling into her blanket she was wrapped in. Mand held her for a few moments more before slowly lowering her back into the crib, securing another blanket around her. Cordira's sharp grey eyes seemed to glow in the dark room, intently focused on her mother's face. Mand smiled, stroking the girl's soft, fire-red hair. Master Aalon Noor had shown her the genetic comparisons between herself and Cordira, and there were hardly any differences, save for her hair and eye color. Cordira was a clone, except for a few noticeable changes.

The infant girl returned to sleep, pacified as Mand soothed her with the Force. Her peaceful face soothed Mand in turn, and again, Mand smiled. So many trials, so many troubles had complicated her life every step of the way since she had forged an unbreakable friendship with a strong-willed Jedi student seven years ago, but as she looked down at the sleeping child, Mand was sure of one thing. Her life was exponentially better than it had been, and she knew more troubles lie ahead, but she had Cordira, and she had Rech.

Another sound broke through her thoughts. A door opened down the hall, and before she could see who it was, Rech's panicked voice pierced through the darkness.

"Mand! Mand!" Rech had sprinted down the hall and met her before she had taken more than one step. He had been asleep in their room; he was still wearing some light sleep pants. Mand's senses were instantly on edge as she noticed him holding his side as if in pain. She couldn't even respond before he questioned her.

"Mand! Are you okay?" He rapidly glanced about the room, checking both Mand and Cordira. Mand struggled to retain his attention.

"I'm fine! Rech, what's wrong?" She took his hand off his side; his five year old Force Lightning scars were a deep red, like he had just received them, and he grimaced as she moved his hand. He still looked alarmed.

"You're okay? You didn't..." he trailed off, still breathing heavily.

"What happened, Rech?" Mand asked forcefully. She was sure Cordira would be waking up again at any moment, though she tried her best to keep her emotions subdued. Still on edge, Rech was at least calming down somewhat.

"I had that vision, same as yours, only I saw all their faces," he finally confessed. "Besides the Tarthos, another one looked familiar to me, but I can't place why."

Mand held Rech's gaze, seeing the fear in his eyes. He had always tried to protect her from injury and nearly gave his own life to rescue her during her kidnapping. He must have feared that she was experiencing the vision simultaneously; the last one had rendered her comatose for days.

She looked down, relieved there was no imminent danger, but saddened that he shared in her physical pain. She had never heard of two Jedi experiencing the same vision, not to mention one that manifests physically in Force Lightning burns. She and Rech shared a special connection between them that amplified their feelings for each other and allowed them to understand each other more fully, but perhaps it was also allowing them to share this painful vision. She didn't want to be responsible for that.

"Maybe," she said quietly as she looked back up, gently placing her hand on his side to heal it, "we should go speak with Master Skywalker in the morning." Rech grimaced slightly with her touch, but covered her hand with his and nodded. Just as the brightening horizon began to lighten the room, Mand looked over at the crib to see Cordira awake but motionless, intently watching the two of them without making a sound.

* * *

By the time they had arrived with their eleven passengers, the Rys'tihn Manor was already teeming with activity. Security patrols were monitoring every entrance, and a few extra servants were on hand to care for the youngest children in a downstairs room and to prepare a light meal for all. Elena chose a piece of fruit to eat instead; she was able to remain mobile and alert that way. Koril had assured her that their security had been hand-picked for their loyalty to him and to other Royal Families, but still she kept her senses on edge. They were taking a huge risk, gathering the six families, no matter how secret they thought they had kept it.

Though she wandered about the Manor's grand main hall where the twenty-two of them were meeting, Elena kept a close eye on Koril. He was sitting on a large couch towards the back of the room, having a quiet conversation with Jec Banarecc, the thirteen-year-old heir to Paneau's throne. Vianne and Veron, Jec's aunt and uncle, hovered nearby, both sporting worried expressions. The rest of the Royal Families sat at a long banquet table and cautiously conversed as they ate. Some of them watched her warily, while others seemed to intentionally ignore her. She didn't mind. She'd have to leave soon, anyway, once the meeting was officially begun.

Jec gave her a small smile from across the room. She returned it as best she could, though she knew she wasn't terribly convincing. She had met Jec more than six years ago when she first arrived on the remote planet. She had been just a Jedi student at the time, sent by the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV to collect some supplies Paneau had arranged to provide for them. Her first impression of the then-seven-year-old Jec was that he reminded her of her younger brother she had left behind on Hoth. Through the various events and troubles she had endured with the Banareccs over the years, she had watched Jec grow and mature in spite of the devastations he had faced. She harbored reservations about crowning such a young man as king, burdening him with the problems that plagued his planet and defamed his father, but Koril had reminded her that it was his right as Veon's heir. And though he was young, Elena could think of no other who would have a purer heart with which to lead.

Koril caught her gaze and gave her a quick nod, indicating they were ready to begin the discussion. Jec looked confident, though Vianne and Veron's expressions hadn't changed much. As Koril began to address the families, Elena was already walking down the main staircase to the entrance hall below. If she focused enough, she could hear Koril's voice behind her.

"...are dangerous times for us all. We've asked you to come because there are a few things we think you all should know before we proceed..."

She already knew what he was going to discuss with them first - the content of the transmission he was confronted by bounty hunters about. She remembered vividly hearing Merli'il Rys'tihn's broken holomessage that revealed Veon's innocence in the Governor removals for which he was exiled. She remembered it so well because it tore at her heart, hearing Merli'il's confession after learning that Koril had been killed. She knew that father and son had been close, even more so after Lori, Koril's mother, had been killed fending off Stormtroopers during the Invasion. Elena hadn't met Koril until after her death, but she was sure he had been just as upset.

Looking around the Manor, she began to notice that even though Koril had spent nearly two weeks hauling his family's belongings from here to a small apartment on Coruscant, the rooms still looked well-furnished, as if hardly anything had been removed. Each wall still had beautiful paintings of famous Paneau locations evenly spaced apart, small stone statues that depicted Rys'tihn descendants sat atop pedestals placed between the paintings, and there were chairs and benches and tables in their places as she had remembered. What had taken Koril so long to move?

Granted, she hadn't seen much of the Manor before. There were at least three more levels above the main floor, and she wasn't sure what those held. Bedrooms, she guessed, but even then, it had just been Koril and his father living there for the past five years.

Elena was sure she had been milling about the front foyer for at least a standard hour, and she could still pick up on quiet discussion in the room above. As much as she wanted to know what the Royal Families were saying, she trusted Koril would inform her later on, so she moved onto other topics. She wondered how Rech and Mand were doing; she had left so hastily with Koril that she hadn't even had the chance to talk to them. They had gone with Master Noor to rescue Lutin Callegari, who had been kidnapped by the Scornes, and she knew they had been successful. The Jedi Temple had forwarded a message the Natiyrs had sent her, informing her of such. She sent one in return, letting them know where she was. Though she hadn't heard back from them, she was sure they had their hands full, and not just with their daughter, Cordira.

A strange clicking noise sounded from the wall behind her, disrupting the silence in the hall. Curious, she looked back in time to see a waist-high panel disappear, revealing a dark corridor behind it. She quickly reached out with the Force and tugged her lightsaber off her belt as she felt a single lifeforce beginning to emerge from the space. Just as Elena ignited her lightsaber and sent the familiar snap-hiss of her blade echoing through the corridor, a young woman leapt through the opening, rolled, and stood with two blasters drawn. Elena readied herself in a defensive stance, prepared to deflect bolts, but she quickly realized that the blond-haired woman looked very familiar.

"Lower your weapon," the woman commanded. "I mean you no harm."

"Then neither do I. Who are you?"

"I'm afraid that is not your business to know." Still with both blasters trained on Elena, the woman seemed to scan her neck and shoulders before speaking again. "The crest. Where is it?"

Elena tightened her grip on her saber's hilt. How did this woman know that she had possessed it at one point? She gave no reply, her senses on edge. She had no idea what to expect.

The woman stepped forward, angered by Elena's silence. "The crest! I know he gave it to you, what have you done with it!"

Elena held her ground, tensing her arms for a succession of quick movements if needed. The woman's urgency confused her.

"I don't have it," she said honestly. She didn't want to tell this stranger who really had it. The woman began to look worried, and Elena suddenly understood why.

"You're a Rys'tihn, aren't you?"

Slowly the woman lowered her blasters, seemingly defeated. Her eyes became sad, as if the name carried a lot of pain for her. She didn't answer the question, but Elena didn't need her to. She lowered and powered down her saber as she spoke quietly.

"You look just like him."

The woman's reaction was hard to read, but she softened her expression as she pleaded. "The crest; I need it."

"I told you, I don't have it." Again, the woman looked worried, and Elena could sense her feelings were genuine. She had to be one of the Rys'tihn Ghost Heirs. Elena continued cautiously. "I gave it back to...Koril."

At that, the woman seemed confused.

"He survived the bounty hunters," Elena clarified. "He's alive."

To her surprise, the woman looked horrified. "He's here? I can't..." Before Elena could respond, the woman turned back to the crawlspace opening in the wall, leaving hastily.

"Wait, please!" Elena pleaded as she stepped forward. The woman stopped just as she holstered her blasters and had one hand on the wall, prepared to stoop and reenter the corridor.

"At least tell me your name, so I can tell him."

The woman was motionless for a long moment, considering Elena's request. She swallowed, looking down as she spoke.

"Dad never told him, did he?" Elena wasn't sure if a response was necessary; the woman's tone sounded as if she had already come to that realization. Patiently, Elena waited.

"Deilia," she said finally. Elena would've been satisfied with that, but she continued. "He would've known me as..."

"Deil," Elena quietly finished for her. Koril's twin sister. He had told her early in their relationship that Deil died when they were born prematurely. Deilia looked up and nodded, then answered a question Elena hadn't even thought to ask.

"Kaydee has the deciphering codes. He'll know how to find me from there." With that, Deilia ducked into the small corridor and disappeared as the wall panel quietly slid back into place.

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea. It's too dangerous."

Koril sighed to himself as the conversation turned the way he was hoping it wouldn't. Of all the royalty gathered there, his staunchest opposition surprised him. He was about to respond when someone beat him to it.

"Dangerous or not, Veron, those Governors took their power illegally," Annaliza Trislena said. "If they're not even held accountable to our laws, then who else is to be?"

"There are seventy-six of them, plus their aides and other staff, and how many of us?" Xavius Trislena rebutted his sister.

"As I said before, I can have more than a hundred of our best men from the Royal Navy and the Royal Guard behind us," Koril added. "They need only an hour to gather when we ask." Xavius maintained his hard glare, sparing no one. Koril looked elsewhere to continue his response. "I'm not asking you for your presence there when we do confront them; I realize that is very dangerous, and I wouldn't force that on anyone who was not well-trained in combat. Jec and I are only asking for your support after things are overturned, helping us to rebuild the Boards and Councils."

The twenty faces staring at him remained silent. He tried his best to not look disappointed, but he was certain he was failing. He had almost ceded and backed down when Jec, standing at his side, stepped forward and began to address them.

"I know you are all afraid," Jec began. "I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't. I've spent the past thirteen years of my life learning from academy instructors, family friends, and various officials my father dealt with on a daily basis. I know just the basics of law and politics, but I don't need another ten years' education to know how to make choices that serve the greater good and ensure the preservation of every Paneau citizen's rights. I don't need government experience to do the right thing. I've learned by observing what's happened here for the past few years. I've seen the best in people, and I've seen the worst. I can't tell you that this transition will be easy, because I know it won't. What I can tell you is that I only want the serenity and peace for which Paneau is known to be restored. And I'll need help from each of you to accomplish that. Please, help me return our home to what we remember it to be."

Again, Koril glanced out at the vacant faces that were staring back, and his spirits sunk even further with each successive moment of silence. He looked down, sure of defeat.

"I will tend to the Business Board," Kellan Ordeel said confidently as he stood from his seat at the table. Koril looked up and met Kellan's proud gaze. Sol Gedall stood, as well.

"InterRel Board."

Dran Ot'rio, the only Ot'rio present and a former Governor, also stood. "I'll look after the new Governors."

Veron Banarecc had turned his gaze to the floor and remained motionless. His sister Vianne stood instead. "Finance."

All eyes focused on the Trislenas, where Xavius and Jethro were engaged in a staring match. Defiantly, Jethro stood, not turning his gaze away from his infuriated brother. "Law," he said strongly, and tense moments passed before Jec nodded his thanks to the five, returning them to their seats.

"I've named Koril my Head of Security," Jec continued, pausing briefly to hear any voiced objections. "He'll be orchestrating the confrontation which will take place tomorrow at the Dalon Council Hall." Jec turned and nodded to him, giving Koril the floor.

"We're going to send word through various anonymous channels that the High Council intends to make an important announcement concerning citizens' rights. The more publicity, the more people present that they cannot control, the better. They need to be unseated by the general assembly, as well, not just by us." A few nods from the group further encouraged him.

"Until then, you are all more than welcome to stay here. More armed patrols are on their way, and I assure you, the Manor has the best private residence security system. There is ample space, room, and food, and we have a few servants available, thanks to the Trislenas, who can bring you anything you need."

"You should be aware, however," Koril continued, "that after our king is crowned, the Manor will serve as a temporary Palace until another can be built or bought. We can arrange for extra security when you return to your homes, whatever would make you feel more comfortable."

"If there are no more questions," he concluded, "you are free to leave, and thank you for your input tonight."

As a few families dispersed, half a dozen approached him and requested to remain in the Manor. He quickly agreed, and after instructing Kaydee to direct each family to their room, he saw Elena waiting patiently at the bottom of the staircase. He waved her up as the last family vacated the hall, leaving only Veron and Jec. She had a strange look on her face but she quickly corrected it as she approached.

"They're supporting your plan?" Either she was reading his mind, or she inferred the results from his lightened expression. He nodded, glancing back at Jec.

"We'll get things moving in the morning. The Council is convening tomorrow evening, presumably to continue their squabbling over who's in charge." Koril frowned as Veron walked past them and left without a word, his face blank. Jec shrugged, but smiled as he stepped over to Elena.

"It's good to see you, Elena," he said as he embraced her. Though it had only been a little more than a month since she had left, Koril knew they had become close after surviving the Invasion together.

"You're sure you're ready for this, Jec?" Elena asked concernedly as she squeezed his shoulders, but Jec only smiled as he nodded, suddenly looking like a happy thirteen-year-old should. His smile faded, though, as he thought for a moment.

"I should go find Veron," Jec said finally, nodding a goodbye to them both as he strode out of the hall. Koril watched him leave, curious why he hadn't noticed Jec's maturity and poise before. Koril had believed Jec educated enough to assume the crown, but over the past month he had changed. It was like he had been king for years already; his father had prepared him well.

"Koril, you're shaking." He instantly turned his head to Elena and followed her gaze to his hands. He brought his palm up and furrowed his brows as he realized she was right. Without the constant scrutiny of the Royal Families burning into his consciousness, he began to notice all his muscles were sore again. The discussion had kept him distracted from his aching. He fumbled for some kind of explanation.

"Must be nerves," he lied. She simply shook her head, concerned.

"In an experienced starfighter pilot? I don't buy it." Anticipating her order, he sat down in the nearest chair as she gently placed a hand on his forehead, still standing beside him. Her fingers were ice cold, but he was used to that. The Hoth native had a lower body temperature than most humans, adjusted to the wintry planet's climate. She retracted her hand and shook her head again.

"But you're not feverish." She sounded relieved, and intent on dropping the subject, he moved on.

"Kaydee's taken the families that are staying here to their rooms on the third floor. My room's on the fourth. Where would you like to stay?" He knew he had caught her off guard; he watched her expression carefully. Initially she seemed irritated that he refused to discuss his condition, but her face softened as she tucked her jet black hair behind her ear.

"Wherever there's room for me."

He nodded, and instantly decided where she'd stay: his mother's old room. There his father had kept the most comfortable bed in the Manor, almost as if he expected Lori to come back someday. Koril stood and looked at her to follow him upstairs, but that strange expression he had seen on her just a few minutes earlier had returned. He searched her eyes intently, wordlessly asking what was bothering her so.

She spent a few moments forming words but making no sound before finally finding her voice. "I met your Ghost Heir."

It took a moment for him to comprehend what she had said. He furrowed his brows. "...Just now?" After looking behind him into the main foyer to see it vacant, he turned back to her, still confused. She simply nodded and still seemed reluctant.

"She had come for your crest, but left when I told her..."

"...She?" Again, Elena nodded. He wasn't sure what his expression was, but hers was pained as tense moments passed.

"Deil," Elena said finally, and she seemed to hold her breath. Koril felt like his had been knocked out of him.

"My sister?" He had been told his twin sister Deil had died when they were born because she wasn't strong enough to survive their prematurity. If she had been chosen to be their Ghost Heir... Elena interrupted his thoughts.

"I tried to get her to stay." He shook his head, struggling to find his own voice.

"She couldn't; unless I go to them, the Ghost Heirs and Known Heirs can't be in the same location." His mind was reeling. So Deil was his generation's heir. She must be the Tyro. He wished he could've talked to her, he had so many questions...

Elena began to walk out of the hall down the staircase, and he followed. She stepped over to a wall and knelt down, inspecting it.

"She came in through here, some kind of removable panel with a passageway behind it."

"Must be something else I don't know about," he said angrily, though he instantly regretted it. He hadn't meant to sound so malicious; Elena barely masked her own surprise. He turned away, frustrated with himself. It wasn't her fault his father had lied to him about so much. As he started to turn back to apologize, she was already at his side, looking up at him with soft, compassionate eyes that required no apology. Instantly his anger melted, and he sighed, doing his best to not think about it.

"Come on," he said quietly as he offered her his hand. "I'll take you to your room. Sol said you didn't sleep during the trip." Her icy fingers interlocked with his as they began walking towards the turbolift. She shrugged.

"I was more concerned with making sure you were alright."

A pair of guards saluted Koril and nodded to Elena as he led her into the turbolift. "But couldn't you have at least slept a little?" She stood beside him and looked up at him, and seeming suddenly tired, she smiled wanly.

"I meditated. I was okay." Satisfied, Koril nodded after a moment and pressed the fourth floor button on the control panel. The lift quietly hummed as they ascended, but he could only hear the thud of his pulse pounding in his ears. She only had to look at him with the tiniest smile to send his heart into a frenzy. It took them both a full second longer to realize that the lift had stopped and the doors had opened. A guard standing at his post beside the lift peered inside, curious when no one stepped out. Elena looked at Koril expectantly; he had almost forgotten where they were headed.

The fourth floor hall was darker and narrower than the others. The lower floors had more rooms, but at the cost of space; these rooms were larger, more furnished, and more intimate.

Koril led Elena past a few of the rooms, some of the ten that had rarely been used while he had lived there with his father and mother. Each had different functions depending on the necessity: friends needing a place to stay for the night, family visiting for a few weeks, and other various personal needs. The room he stopped at, though, he hadn't seen in six years since his mother Lori had died. Koril knew Merli'il had kept the room as Lori had, but as he pressed the panel beside the door to open it, he expected he'd be just as surprised as Elena to see what lay inside it.

And surprised he was. Nothing was as he remembered it, not even the furniture arrangement. Elena stepped inside to observe it, releasing his hand as she strode over to the floor-to-ceiling window that looked out onto the twinkling night, framed by Dalon's elegant skyscrapers and the Naeron Mountains in the distance. Curious, Koril quietly stepped over to a clothes dresser nearby and pulled a drawer out as stealthily as possible. There were a few pieces of clothing, nondescript but comfortable shirts and light pants, the usual supplies for a guest room. He guessed they'd be a little baggy on her, but he had yet to see her wearing something _other_ than her Jedi tunic.

Again, she seemed to be reading his thoughts. "Those will work fine," she said from behind him. He turned after shutting the drawer.

"Standard guest provisions, sorry," he said despite her previous statement. "I'll see if a couple of the hands can't get a few nicer things." She smiled a little and shook her head.

"I said, they're fine." Her smile faded just slightly as they locked gazes. Her whisper sounded so distant. "You don't have to go out of your way for me."

"Yeah," he answered simply. "I do."

He watched her eyes meander from his to his forehead, his scar that so painfully reminded him of all that had happened over the past week. Her expression became indiscernible once more, as if she felt his emotions and was dealing with her own, as well. Her cold hand found his and he struggled to respond with a faint smile.

"My room's just down the hall, the last on the right, if you need anything."

Elena nodded after a moment and rose up on her toes to kiss him. With a hand on the side of her face, he leaned in to accommodate her, helping it last as long as possible.


	5. Serenity Restored

"You're sure you don't want to come?"

Mand had packed most of her clothes and provisions into a small crate, along with Cordira's, in a few minutes' time. She was ready to leave as soon as Cordira finished an early afternoon nap.

"I really should stay and work with Master Rylka," Rech responded from the front room. Mand quietly walked down the hallway towards him, debating on whether or not to continue her request. She wasn't sure how well Cordira would tolerate the distance from him, but in the back of her mind, she wasn't sure how well she'd fare herself, either.

"I could help you," she continued softly as she approached him. The vision they both had experienced, Rech for the first time the previous night, had Master Skywalker concerned. After a brief meeting with them earlier in the day, the Jedi Grand Master suggested meditation control techniques, some of which Mand knew already from her training sessions with Master Lithess, to either suppress the visions or reduce their potency. Mand thought she was getting better at it, as it had been several days since the images had even crossed her mind in idle thought as they had before.

"We were forced to leave." His voice had suddenly turned bitter. He had nearly written off any connection he had to Paneau after enduring the chain of events following the Dalon Palace collapse, even his friendship with the planet's former monarch, Veon. He treated Rech almost like a son, but after he confessed his part in the Governor removals, Rech refused any further communication with the king and set his mind to leave Paneau to its fate. Mand forced down the fear welling up inside her.

"They need our help, Rech."

"They would've asked for it."

"You know Elena," Mand said quietly with a small grin, trying to lighten his mood. "She had enough trouble asking us to take Kaydee." At that, Rech turned to her, confused.

"She didn't," he said. Mand nodded.

"My point exactly."

He seemed somewhat pacified, at least less angry, but he still harbored reservations. He glanced behind them toward their bedroom where Cordira was still lightly sleeping. "I'm not sure it would be safe to take her there, with all the upheaval and chaos."

"Koril has turned his family's manor into a secure safe haven and temporary palace. I spoke with him this morning, and he assured me she'd be well-taken care of while we're...occupied."

Mand didn't need to sense his feelings to understand why he remained silent and hesitant. He was still burdened with the guilt of their friend Queen Tascit's death. Though her Force spirit had pleaded for him to release himself of the blame for failing to save her in the Dalon Palace rubble, his heart was still heavily laden. Returning to Paneau would be painful for him, having to endure the constant barrage of memories he'd already been trying very hard for the past month to forget.

To her surprise, his expression softened as a few moments passed. The anger had completely dissipated from his eyes, replaced by resignation, and he finally nodded.

"I'm not sure we'll be of much help, though. We can't get directly involved, you know."

Mand nodded, too. "Maybe you can't, but I can. I never graduated, remember?"

She had attended the Jedi Academy for a year before she was kidnapped and hadn't returned following her rescue; she had other things to tend to. Though she was fully capable of graduating as a Jedi Knight as Rech had, she could be a useful, well-skilled Jedi without the title. She just had to monitor herself, making sure she was drawing power without the darkness rising up inside her, fueling her.

Rech looked away, as if he were guilty for keeping her from returning. Maybe he wished she had? They had never discussed it before. They had an unspoken agreement to not delve into the difficulties of the past few years.

He remained silent as he walked back toward their bedroom, grabbing a few spare shirts and pants. Mand followed, helping him load the crate, after checking if Cordira still slept in her crib in the front room.

"The Rys'tihn Manor's a palace now, huh?" Rech asked as they sealed the crate. Mand nodded.

"Other families are staying there, too. Koril said there's plenty of room."

"Other families?" Rech looked confused. Mand was, too, but she simply shrugged.

"That's what he said. I didn't ask who."

With their remaining provisions packed into a few small bags, they moved it all to the front room, prepared to leave. As if aware of their thoughts, Cordira awoke and began to coo softly. Instantly Mand moved to tend to her, but Rech stopped her, stepping in front of her.

"My turn," he said softly. Mand smiled as she watched him with Cordira. His gentle healing hands picked up the infant girl and rocked her, all earlier traces of anger and tension completely dissolved as father and daughter interacted. Of course Rech wasn't the girl's biological father, but after marrying Mand, he whole-heartedly agreed to accept her as their first child. So far he had been a wonderful father, sensitive and catering to her needs, even though he had been fighting his own demons. Cordira seemed to calm him, no matter what was bothering him. Though her thoughts had wandered, Mand returned them to the present, mulling over her conversation with Koril earlier in the day.

"Koril said he has something important to tell us," she began quietly. "He wanted to wait to tell us together, in person." Rech looked back at her, curious. "He said it has to do with his family, and the Banarecc family." Mand watched his expression carefully, but it changed little. He nodded casually, still rocking Cordira.

"After she's changed, I think we'll be ready to leave," Mand said. "I'll load and ready the _Eclipse_." With that, Rech disappeared with Cordira to their bedroom, humming a sweet, quiet melody to her as they walked.

* * *

Elena's pulse was racing. The rush of adrenalin was so intense she could hardly stand still, but she had to. She couldn't be seen; she was already in direct violation of the mandate from Master Skywalker just by standing there. Were anyone to recognize her or notice her presence, she could be identified as an operative of the revolution that was about to occur.

Hidden by her dark brown robe and raised hood, Elena lurked in the shadows behind a stone column in the Dalon Council Hall's rear atrium. The assembly hall, where more than sixty Governors, their aides, and thousands of Paneau citizens were amassed, was well-lit, but the hordes of people prevented any of its light from filtering back to her. She didn't need to see what was going on to hear it all, though. She was listening with such focus, she hardly realized that outraged Paneau of all ages were still pouring into the hall, packing into the atrium as best they could. They paid her no mind, though, since they were more occupied with the activity at the base of the round assembly hall's crowded steps.

Elena was tense and apprehensive. Koril, Jec, and half a dozen hand-picked disguised guards were about to make their way through the crowds to the bottom of the hall and address the masses, and it was going to be dangerous for all present. The Governors' reactions couldn't be predicted; how were sixty politicians going to respond to such a sudden scandal-revealing threat?

Elena's hand hovered nervously over her saber's hilt. She was sure they'd begin the speech soon. The anticipation was mounting quickly, and her sense of dread followed suit. She had a bad feeling about this.

Amplified by the amphitheater-shaped hall, Koril's voice broke through the cacophony and quickly silenced the angry crowd. She could hear his every word, and she called on the Force to heighten her other senses as she tightly gripped her saber.

"You have all been lied to!" Koril's voice echoed about the hall. "Your self-serving Governors have deceived you, and we have all suffered for it. They told us we would be better off without our king. They told us they had the power to change everything, and they told us all lies.

"Your government is obligated to protect you. Where are the Royal Guards, or the pilots of the Royal Navy, your daily guardians? These Governors, your elected representatives, disbanded them all, keeping few only to protect themselves, while the rest of us were left vulnerable to anything. Your government is obligated to heal you. Where are our medics and doctors, educated by royal academies and employed by our king? These Governors have withheld salaries, funding, and supplies, and you who were injured in the building collapses across the planet a month ago have been the first to suffer the consequences, though you have already suffered enough. They have ignored your needs in order to pursue their own.

"You trusted your king for his fifteen years, and I am here to tell you today that he did not fail you. He was not to blame for the Governor removals for which he was exiled. I know he is innocent because I know who was behind it all."

A brief silence hung in the air, and it was instantly shattered by a collective but subtle gasp from the crowd a few moments later. Elena knew Koril had removed his hood to reveal himself; Paneau had believed him killed on Coruscant, just as she had.

"A recorded transmission in my possession absolves Veon Banarecc from his guilt and reveals the true mastermind." Koril's voice remained strong though he had paused. "My father, Merli'il Rys'tihn, is to blame.

"No doubt you all were informed of my death at the hands of bounty hunters who were targeting Paneau citizens on Coruscant. I did encounter them, and they demanded the transmission, but thanks to the close proximity of a Jedi friend, I was able to help put an end to the murders and enable their capture. In the custody of the New Republic, they told us everything." Another pause built an immensely tense silence. Elena released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Your Governors didn't want you to know what that transmission confessed! Your Governors chose to have innocent citizens killed rather than lose their power! They feared that if you knew your king was innocent, you would call him back home and reinstate the monarchy, so they chose murder of the innocent and suppression of the truth!"

The crowd erupted in fury, drowning out all other sound. Elena kept keenly alert for any hint of the people or the Governors turning violent, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. She estimated the gigantic hall was packed with roughly a hundred thousand people, and things could turn deadly quickly.

Unable to bear continuing only to listen, Elena forced her way to the top of the stairs to see down to the central platform. Several camera droids hovered in the air, their repulsorlifts humming as they darted about the hall, covering all angles and broadcasting the sights and sounds around the planet. She saw Koril standing at the base of the stairs, looking around the room, with his back to the High Council as he addressed the crowds assembled on the ascending rows. He was perilously positioned and vulnerable to the Council, but there were to be two of his most trusted guards keeping an eye on them from the crowd. She couldn't point them out, but she hoped by the Force they were watching out for him.

Somehow Koril made himself heard again and the people quieted to a dull roar.

"I call upon you tonight to unseat the true traitors - the High Council, the power-hungry Governors who stooped to the murder of our fellow Paneau to maintain power that was never theirs to take!"

Again a deafening din filled the grand assembly hall as the former Royal Guards that Koril had enlisted started to file into the building from all entrances to the cheers of the citizens. Amazingly without protest, the Governors and their aides organized on the main floor raised their hands in surrender, following the orders of the guards armed with blasters as they were being herded out. Elena tried to watch them all but kept an even closer watch on Koril. He had turned around to face the High Council, composed of seven Governors who had appointed themselves to the lofty title. As they stared at Koril, each wore a different mix of expressions: some outraged and disbelieving, others fearful and remorseful. They exchanged a few words Elena couldn't hear over the cheers before the guards finally surrounded them and began moving them out of the hall.

Elena watched as Jec appeared out of the crowd and met Koril at the front of the hall as he turned to continue addressing the people.

"In all of its history, Paneau has never before been presented with a situation quite like this one," Koril began strongly. "But that does not mean that it was not planned for. It was written in our laws thousands of years ago that if a monarch were somehow removed from power, another is to take his or her place - an heir, if possible." Koril put a hand on Jec's shoulder as the boy stood by him confidently. "Though he is young, he has been tried just as we all have in the past few years. He will have the support of the Royal Families and the Royal Security Forces, but he needs yours to rightfully be crowned. Will you, the people of Paneau, accept Veon's heir, Verojec Banarecc, as your king?"

Elena experienced a strange combination of relief and anxiety as the assembly hall quickly filled with cheers and whistles again. The Paneau seemed to welcome their young ruler excitedly, though she was sure they'd have elevated anyone who rid their city of the worthless and destructive Governors. There were going to be difficult times ahead, that much was certain. How Jec and his new staff were going to handle it all was anyone's guess.

While the cheering continued, Koril and Jec exchanged smiles. They were soon joined by two of the disguised guards standing behind them. Elena watched Koril as he raised his arm to silence the people. Dutifully, they obeyed.

"We will process the Governors lawfully, with trials and official proceedings, and they will be sentenced according to their involvement. Send word to the provinces, that every member of each Governor's staff will be evaluated and processed, as well. You are to elect new Governors and Vice Governors as soon as possible, and choose well. We are through with corruption and greed. Now begins a new chapter in our history; we will see serenity restored. Return to your homes peacefully and know that change is at hand."

As the crowd began to turn and file out of the hall, Elena moved with them and returned to the column at the back where she had been before, doing her best to stay out of view. It took the thousands of people only a few minutes to leave, and as soon as the majority had at least made it out of the main hall, she returned to the top of the stairs to carefully watch the rest of the activity below.

A small group of young men stood around Koril at the hall's base as he addressed them. They listened intently, and Elena wondered if they were Royal Navy recruits. A former General stood at Koril's side, as well, but Koril, the newly appointed Head of Security, gave them all a final order and dismissed them. Another series of guards approached with Jec and talked with Koril while citizens continued to disperse, and Elena had almost decided to leave, as well, when she felt a dangerous disturbance in the Force. Someone filled with malice and ill-intent had neared.

Instantly her lightsaber was in her hand, ready to ignite, but looking around rapidly, she couldn't pinpoint any one location or any one individual who looked dangerous in the crowd that still remained. She knew she wasn't imagining the threat. Something terrible was about to happen.

Elena had just looked down to the base of the hall as a metallic object hit Koril and lodged in his chest. With such force, it knocked him off balance and he fell backward to the floor as the guards nearby sprang into action, some tending to him, some protecting him and Jec.

In her sudden shock, Elena had forgotten how to breathe. Her lungs refused to work. Before she realized she had even moved, she was at the bottom of the stairs, being passed by guards heading up to search for the attacker.

Just as she knelt beside Koril, his eyes closed and his body stilled. _No_, she thought, and a strange voice she hardly recognized as her own said the same thing. He was no longer breathing and the spear-like object still protruded from the left side of his chest as blood continued to spread on his shirt. She could hardly think.

"We need to get him to a medical center, _now_," she said after she finally snapped from her stupor.

"Can't," a scared voice said beside her. "The nearest ones have all been looted for supplies, and there are no medics to staff them."

Elena tried to control her look of horror, but she knew she hadn't. Koril had no time. She had to act quickly.

With all her strength she could muster, she reached deeply into the Force and wrapped an invisible hand around the spear. Penetrating its exterior with her senses, she saw its complex inner mechanisms that had released small, damaging spikes all along its shaft that had lodged in Koril's lung. Could she retract them and remove the spear? Shifting her focus, she realized why he had stopped breathing. The spear had collapsed his lung, and whatever space was left was quickly filling with blood. His body needed oxygen immediately, so she closed her eyes and began to work on stopping the bleeding. She had almost no idea how, but she drew on a few bits of instruction she had once gotten from Rech, a highly skilled healer, and on her own sheer determination to save him. _Use the Force to weave pieces together..._

After moments that had felt like hours, she thought she had repaired the most dangerous vascular damage and began to focus on removing the spear itself. The small but deadly spikes had to be slowly retracted one by one, but once they were all safely moved back into the spear's shaft, she opened her eyes and carefully removed it little by little. She dislodged its piercing tip and tossed it asside, instantly applying pressure to the wound, though she hoped she hadn't done further damage.

Again she concentrated, drawing on the Force to stimulate his chest to rise and inhale and his heart to beat again. At first his lungs refused, but finally he made a few weak, struggling gasps and his pulse picked up. She was still in shock as she looked him over, seeing her hand, which had just caressed him to sleep the previous night, suddenly covered in his blood.

* * *

As Koril's senses began to register his surroundings, he realized he was still alive. His skin tingled, and his nose took in a strange musky odor, one that was both familiar and foreign. The sound of his own breathing seemed an odd thing to hear. He had just been drowning, unable to draw a breath into his damaged lungs. But he realized he no longer had difficulty; he was breathing perfectly.

His eyes took a few moments to respond as he opened them and looked around. They had last seen the ceiling of the Dalon Council Hall and a few blurred faces hovering over him, but he wasn't in the grand hall, he was someplace different. He had no idea where he was. His first impression seemed to indicate that he was lying on an elevated bed in a small, darkened bedroom in someone's home. Holos of a family he didn't recognize lined a wall he was facing, and other personal effects were strewn on shelves and tables about the room. Under a light blanket, he was shirtless with a slightly bloody bandage strapped to his chest. Other than dull pain there and a general lack of energy, he didn't feel much different. The last thing he noticed while looking around was a woman was sitting beside him, asleep, bent over and resting her head on her arms atop a small spare portion of the bed. Long black hair covered her face, but the Jedi tunic he could see confirmed his companion's identity as Elena.

"I'd move over for you if you asked," he said quietly, finding his voice hoarse and scratchy. Instantly Elena picked her head up and looked him over, relieved he was awake as she smiled at him. He returned it thinly, squeezing her hand after she had taken his.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently. He felt fine, so he didn't answer. There were more pressing matters.

"Where's Jec?"

Elena looked concerned but hardly surprised. She responded reluctantly.

"He's here with your Scepter Guard. They haven't left his side."

Koril nodded. He had chosen four of his most trusted fellow Royal Navy Guards to be Jec's constant guardians when he himself wasn't with the new king. They were well-decorated and had served Veon loyally for the entirety of his fifteen-year reign.

Elena took the brief silence as an opportunity to explain.

"You're at Dr. Herrell's home. He was in the hall when you were hit."

Koril tried his best to maintain a neutral expression. He had done everything possible to avoid the name Herrell. Elena continued on.

"It was a Nikto Spiking Spear," she said as she held up the spear, the end of which he recalled vividly, protruding from his chest. He felt a sharp pain as he relived the instant it had pierced him.

"Dr. Herrell got you to a medical center and to one of the few remaining functional bacta tanks in the city. You had to spend the better part of a day in it."

"That explains the smell," he said gruffly. Bacta had a distinct odor, and he just hadn't yet identified it in his haze. Elena gave him a small grin, but it faded quickly.

"Jec wants to talk with you," she said quietly. Though she did her best to maintain a neutral expression, Koril could tell it wasn't going to be good news. He nodded and she got up to leave, but he didn't release her hand. Curious, she turned back to him.

"You already know what he's going to say, don't you?"

Elena held his gaze for a few moments, hesitant, before answering. "Yes."

"Then stay." If it was going to be a difficult topic, her presence would help. She seemed somewhat reluctant but nodded before stepping towards the door and waving Jec in. The new king entered quietly and two Scepter Guards, Gaz Xedrn and Julien Leikam, took up posts at the door. Elena had stepped back, moving the chair that had been right beside him, and Jec stood in her place.

"Hey," Jec said with a smile. Koril couldn't help but smile back, glad that Jec hadn't been harmed. "I'm sure she's already asked you," Jec continued, "but how are you feeling?"

"I've been worse," Koril said lightly. He clarified after Jec became more concerned. "I'm alright."

Jec gave him a small smile. "You were great in the Council Hall. All eyes and ears were on you, and everybody listened. You weren't even armed."

"Some words are weapons in and of themselves." Jec nodded solemnly in agreement. The planning had mostly been Koril's doing, but it was Jec who suggested publicly addressing Paneau during a meeting of the Governors as they had. Though it obviously was more dangerous than they thought, Koril was glad they had done it. Now the Paneau knew everything they needed to in order to force the changes they should've seen weeks ago.

"You'll be happy to know that all of the Governors and their staffs have stepped down without protest, and the rest of the planet has agreed to crown me king."

Koril smiled tiredly but proudly. "As they should." Jec's expression fell after a few moments, and Koril's followed suit. He glanced at Elena, but she stared at the floor, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Koril," Jec finally said. Koril furrowed his brows, confused.

"For what?"

"This was my fault."

"How? I was doing my _job_." A wave of realization washed over Koril as he guessed where the conversation was going.

"I know, and that's my fault. I shouldn't have put you in such a high-profile position, not right now. We can't afford to lose you, Koril."

Koril turned his head away and sighed, wincing as the exertion strained his healing wound. So he'd have to hide and do nothing until it was _safe_ enough for him, the last Rys'tihn, to return to his post? That was the last thing he wanted to do, even though he'd faced death already.

"You know I trust you more than anyone else who had been on my father's staff. You're invaluable. I need you to lay low, just for a few weeks, until things are a little more settled."

"Who are you replacing me with?" Koril attempted to keep the edge off his voice. Jec was hesitant.

"Admiral Sokol." The Royal Navy's fleet chief. The Admiral was much older but had a decorated record under both Kings Veoton and Veon. He had complete loyalty from every rank. Though Koril disagreed with being removed, at least Jec had made a good choice.

"You will be reinstated as soon as everything's calmed, I give you my word."

Koril remained silent. He hated being idle, especially while such important changes to his home planet were in the making. It was as if Jec had asked him to forget all his ties, his training, and just sit back and watch; it was against his innate drive to serve the monarch, having to wait on the wings. Still, Jec was his king, Koril had made sure of that himself, so he had no right to protest. Maybe he could stay involved some other, more discreet way...

Koril nodded slightly after a few moments, staring off to the side at an empty wall. Jec put a hand on Koril's shoulder, giving him a light smile, trying to lift his mood. Koril's expression lightened somewhat, but satisfied, Jec nodded and turned to leave. He gave Elena a bright smile as he left with the Scepter Guard, who still saluted Koril before following after Jec. Elena returned the chair to his side and sat, searching his face sympathetically. He realized she must have known what it felt like, being forced to relinquish a portion of her nature, as she had when the Governors ordered the Jedi to leave Paneau several weeks ago. Now they were both outcasts in some way.

"Jec was right," Elena began quietly as she took up his hand again. "You really know how to command a crowd."

Koril had almost lost himself in her emerald green eyes, but as she sat beside him, slightly leaning over him, he remembered what he had seen just before he blacked out in the Dalon Council Hall. Two or three men were hovering over him as he lay on his back; he saw their faces clearly, a few of his Royal Navy Guards who were talking to him, though he remembered hearing no sound. Then just before his eyes closed, the blurry outline of another face came within inches of his own, but the glowing green eyes were what had stood out to him most as the rest of his body shut down. They were Elena's. She was at his side.

"You were there," he breathed. That night, she had been in the Council Hall against his wishes, but more importantly, against her orders from Master Skywalker. Her expression had fallen, but she still held his gaze, almost defiantly. Though he hadn't noticed before, since he was used to her chilled skin, her palm became even colder, more icy in his light grip. She didn't look like she was going to apologize.

Koril frowned, barely whispering. "We're not worth it, Elena." Her eyes remained unyielding.

"Worth what?"

"Your...title, your career, everything you've worked your whole life for." He thought he had made that clear when they had talked in his room the night before the confrontation. They both knew what Master Skywalker had said, that she wasn't to get involved until after the king was officially installed. He continued, still quiet. "It's nowhere near a fair trade."

Her voice remained strong, if not stubborn. "I think that's my decision to make."

"You had orders."

Finally her expression faltered as a brief twinge of fear flashed in her eyes. She knew full well the consequences if her actions were ever brought to Master Skywalker's attention, but she corrected her face and looked at him squarely.

"Yeah, I did. And I disobeyed them, so I wouldn't have to watch the man I love die in front of me."

Koril's heart caught in his throat. He couldn't even form a response. Elena looked down and away, vulnerable, her voice softer.

"Master Skywalker knows my passion for Paneau and its people. He'll just have to deal with it." She kept her head lowered, but she held his hand tighter as she continued after a long silence, her voice softer still.

"I'm sorry it took...a second time of nearly losing you for me to realize it," she said before looking up, her eyes glistening with tears she stubbornly refused to shed. "But I do love you, Koril. I was afraid to admit it, even to myself, because I didn't know how I could be both at your side and objectively stay out of Paneau's politics... But it doesn't matter now. I've made my choice, no matter what that means for me."

Koril heard his own words in her last statement, when he had first told her a few weeks ago that he loved her but wanted her to be happy. She barely had given him a response, only a brief stay in their discussion. He knew she had been tormented by the duality she was facing, feeling like she had to choose between being a woman or being a Jedi Knight, but she had finally come to terms with it, though he regretted forcing such a choice on her.

Ignoring the pain as his newly repaired muscles protested and fought back, Koril began to prop himself up on his elbows on the bed, reaching up to kiss her. Instantly she became alarmed, trying to prevent him from moving, but stopped when his lips met hers. Though she hesitated, she leaned in further to ease his strain, bringing her free hand to the base of his neck. His body no longer registered pain, dissolved by her intoxicating touch. His heart was racing, but something was holding him back.

After a moment, Elena sat back, running a hand through his hair. He rested, too, lowering himself back down on the bed. To his delight she smiled at him genuinely as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Gladly he returned it, but curiosity replaced it as he followed her gaze from his bandaged chest to his side. The light blanket that had been draped over him had slid down when he sat up, falling to his waist. Her eyes came to rest on his side but she immediately looked up when she noticed his attention.

"I thought the Scornes only hit you with one bolt," she said confusedly. Koril nodded.

"They did."

"Why do you have another burn on your side, then?" She reached over and gingerly touched the burn just below his ribs, tracing its outline with her fingers. The coolness of her touch prevented him from feeling much discomfort, but he remembered first noticing the pain there shortly after his encounter with the two bounty hunters. He had initially disregarded it as soreness from his backward fall after taking Remo's blaster bolt to the head, never once thinking it was some other kind of injury; he had no reason to. Elena seemed more concerned than he was, though.

"Maybe it's an older injury, and I just don't remember it," he reasoned. "It's not hurting me now."

Elena nodded finally after a few more moments of inspecting, worry still in her eyes. He felt slightly absurd discussing a superficial wound while it had only been mere hours since his chest had been punctured by a deadly spear, but something about it bothered her, he just wasn't sure why.

Since he had returned his focus to his body, he felt his chest beginning to throb, a consequence of his earlier movement. Elena read his discomfort and softened her own expression, looking nearly regretful.

"You're tired. You should rest." Koril nodded, feeling his energy drain as he closed his eyes. After she pulled the blanket back up over him, she leaned in and kissed him softly. Slightly surprised, he inhaled sharply and Elena pulled back, seemingly afraid she had hurt him. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile, trying to dismiss her guilt. Her expression brightened a little, and as he closed his eyes once more, she stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand, just as she had the night they fell asleep together in his room in the Manor. They had simply been talking, sitting on a sofa situated just in front of a large window that overlooked the Manor's numerous private gardens and fountains. They had discussed the Rys'tihn Family history in detail, and he had informed her of the plan to unseat the Governors. Though she had hardly slept in days, she outlasted him, and he had woken up with her serenely sleeping against him. Instantly his thoughts again turned to the seconds before he had lost consciousness in the Council Hall, when he saw Elena's blurred face appear over him.

"You know," he began groggily, his voice indicating his fatigue, "you're the fourth Jedi who's had to...save me." He hardly had the strength to open his eyes, let alone continue talking, but as her hand closed tightly around his, he finished his thought. "First Rech, after the Palace collapse, then Master Noor aboard that transport, Master Kanomin on Coruscant, and now you." Her other hand caressed his face lightly. "I'm not sure if that means I'm on borrowed time now...or I'm just lucky enough to have one of you near me at the right times."

He felt Elena's soft hair fall on his cheek as she leaned over him, hovering for just a moment before kissing him gently again. He heard the smile in her whisper as he drifted into sleep.

"Lucky."


	6. Veiled Lineage

Rech was surprised that his spirits lifted as he had traveled further and further from Coruscant with Mand and Cordira in their modified YG-4210 transport _Eclipse_. It was like the distance had dissolved a dark haze from his mind, one that had bogged him down for weeks and left him vulnerable to his more volatile emotions. He had thought it was residual guilt and despair from dealing with the aftermath of Paneau's collapse, but as he was returning to the place of all that destruction, he finally felt at peace with it. He wasn't dreading stepping foot on the planet's surface, as he expected he would, rather he was hopeful for Paneau's recovery. Its people deserved that much.

Sitting beside him, Mand must've noticed the change in his mood. She looked over at him from the pilot's seat with a cautious smile. After traveling at hyperspeed for two days, they had slowed to a sublight pace to manually maneuver through the remaining systems. Mand had gotten up a few times to tend to Cordira, but the infant girl had been sleeping quietly for the majority of the trip so far. The two hadn't talked much since they had left Coruscant, and that was mostly Rech's fault. His miserable mood during the past few weeks had fueled a tension between them, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do to her.

"I think you're right," he began quietly. Mand returned her attention from the console to him, an unsure expression on her face. "Coruscant isn't the place for us."

She silently held his gaze for a few moments, her eyes softening as she realized what he was ready to relinquish: proximity to the Order, to his parents, to the area of the galaxy that was in desperate need of Jedi. Paneau had need of them once again, though, and with Master Skywalker's permission, they could return to live there permanently if they wanted.

Living on Coruscant had also added to their tension. The visions they both had experienced had increased Mand's desire to leave; she hadn't felt safe there since they had arrived weeks ago. Rech's only concern was where they would go if they left the city-planet. They had few options.

"I want to forget all that's happened there," Mand answered softly, looking down at the Eclipse's controls. "But I know Paneau is full of even more painful memories-"

"There are wonderful ones to counter those, though," Rech interjected. Mand smiled a little as she reached up to the necklace around her neck, holding a glass pendant between her fingers. In the days following the Dalon Palace collapse, she had visited the rubble, paying respects to the hundreds of people who had died there, and found a small shard of glass, a remnant of the beautiful Crystal Room. Rech and Mand had married in the breathtaking, endlessly-colored room just months before, and she had spent a great deal of time there in thought after her rescue from her four-years' disappearance. It had been bedazzled in colored windows and hundreds of prisms in various shapes and sizes hanging from the ceiling, casting a constantly-changing array of colors about the walls and floor.

Within the Palace walls, Rech and Mand had found welcome refuge, a chance to find themselves as they nurtured their love for each other. Mand needed the recovery time, and frankly, so did Rech. He had nearly exhausted himself searching for her, so the time they spent together in the Dalon Palace before its demise was precious, the memories cherished.

"It will be difficult," Mand continued, "with all Paneau's changes. Jec will need a lot of guidance."

"And we're going to be there for him," Rech answered strongly. He had yet to honor Queen Tascit's final request of him: to help her people. He realized after they were on their way that aiding the new king would be one of the best methods of carrying it out. Perhaps that was why he had been so depressed. Tascit had pleaded with her last breath for him to help Paneau, but after being "asked" to leave following Veon's dethroning, he had decided to leave the planet behind. But he had purpose again, finally able to ease his conscience.

Mand understood his thoughts, as she understood so much about him, nodding while locking her gaze with his. She used their unique, deep connection in the Force to share her feelings.

_She'll be proud._

The warmth and peace of Mand's consciousness flowed through him as she wrapped the Force around them, enveloping them in a calm, tranquil silence. Even the hum of the ship's engine disappeared, and he could only see her beautiful face, feel her soft brown hair. He never would have thought he could feel so strongly connected to anyone, so intensely in love with someone that he thought his heart might cease to function. And he had almost lost her after getting separated in a Coruscant market, but his determination to find her sustained him for the four years of distance. After her rescue, he vowed to do everything in his power to protect her, even though he had yet to successfully do so. He couldn't even prevent a vision from inflicting painful burns on her skin, but he was going to figure out how.

Mand's attention was suddenly diverted from him as she dropped his gaze and looked at the console. Rech, too, turned and watched a small holo materialize at the controls. A faint blue bust of their mentor and friend, Master Aalon Noor, smiled warmly at them. Rech returned it, glad to see Noor looking better. With a small team, Rech had rescued the Jedi Master from submerged captivity on the flooded planet of Ambria. Coupled with injuries left unhealed after the transport ship he was traveling aboard crashed, Noor was weakened by the week-long ordeal and had lost most of his physical strength. Aided by a fellow Healer once back on Coruscant, he had regained it, though, and was looking nearly completely restored. The Jedi Master's smile faded as the holo flickered briefly.

"You two are hard to reach, you know."

"We've been busy, Master," Mand answered. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. They had been unreachable the entire two-day trip in hyperspace, but they had also postponed addressing any messages before they left the city-planet. Noor's was among those left unanswered.

"I know, and I know why. But don't worry, I'm on my way there, as well."

Rech and Mand exchanged glances, confused. They had received permission from Master Skywalker to return to Paneau and provide assistance once its people had crowned their new king, but the Jedi Grand Master had only reluctantly allowed them to go, presumably fearing the assumption that the new government was officially supported by the Order and the New Republic. Noor understood their expressions.

"I'm retrieving my new apprentice. Rech, you remember Wes Arosc?"

Rech nodded, recalling the moment he was informed of the fourteen-year-old's relation to the late Queen Tascit Arosc. With another Jedi Master and fellow Knight, Rech rescued Tallie, Wes's mother, and Wes, along with a handful of other survivors, from an Ambrian prison. While overseeing their treatment and recovery aboard a medical frigate, Tallie told him she was Tascit's younger sister, surprising him. Few knew much about Tascit's past or about her family, and encountering Tallie was unexpected.

"He's a bit older than some of the Academy's instructors would like, but he's very bright and I think he'll do well."

Mand smiled, sitting forward. "That's wonderful, Master Noor. I take it you won't be staying long?"

The holo nodded. "Right. As soon as I tend to Koril, I'll be returning to the Temple with Wes." Rech furrowed his brows, and again, Noor read their faces.

"You were in hyperspace when it happened," he explained. "Another bounty hunter attacked Koril, gravely wounding him. Elena acted quickly and saved his life, but the city's poor reserve of medical supplies has hindered his recovery. He'll be fine once I see to him."

Rech frowned. The Scornes were under tight security on Coruscant, imprisoned after being cornered by Elena, but apparently their employers, the Governors of the High Council, thought little enough of the amateur brothers and hired a second hunter. Despite the efforts to fuel the belief that Koril had been killed as reported, somehow his true whereabouts had been leaked and he had been followed.

"Has the hunter been caught?" Rech asked as Mand listened attentively beside him.

"Unfortunately, no. Thousands of people were gathered in a large assembly hall. Elena was intensely focused on Koril, and by the time guards had gotten to where they thought he was, he had long since been gone. They're hoping to trace the weapon back to a dealer, possibly even an owner."

Mand cast a worried look at Rech. They both had encountered bounty hunters in their past, but never with a small child in their care. He did his best to suppress his sense of alarm.

"I'm not far behind you," the Jedi Master concluded. "We'll talk more on the surface." Rech nodded as the holo flickered again and disappeared, leaving him with a strange, vulnerable feeling. Mand seemed to be feeling the same way as they both heard Cordira begin to softly cry from her cradle secured in the back of the ship.

* * *

"Mistress Elena!"

Though she wasn't sure how a complete mechanical overhaul could make Kaydee any more intolerable, the chrome-plated protocol droid had found a way. To be fair, Kaydee wasn't quite as obnoxious as some of her newer, more formal counterparts that Elena had encountered, but the loyal droid never dispensed with pleasantries and always went the long way about expressing herself, testing Elena's patience. She wondered if she'd ever get used to it.

"Mistress Elena, I just spoke with your friends, Master Rech and Mistress Mand. They will be arriving here shortly." Elena had barely stepped inside the Rys'tihn Manor's main entrance when Kaydee had approached her. Self-consciously, she tugged her dark robe tightly around herself, hiding her blood-stained borrowed shirt underneath it. There were still several members of the various Royal Families milling about the Manor, and Kaydee's announcement had drawn their attention. Elena glanced at a few of them, giving them brief smiles, then began to herd the droid toward a small room off to the side of the foyer.

Kaydee continued as they walked. "They inquired about Master Koril's condition, and they were most insistent upon seeing him. I was not able to tell them much, but perhaps you know more?"

Elena nodded, touching the panel beside the door to shut it behind them. The Royal Families would learn soon enough.

"He's stable, though I think he needs more attention to make up for what Dr. Herrell and bacta can't do. A few of his former squadmates will be escorting him here soon." Kaydee nodded in understanding but remained silent, as if in anticipation of an order. Elena took a second more to realize the droid was awaiting the order from her.

"I'll gather a group of guards and meet my friends at the hangar," she said, almost unsure of her own words. She still wasn't accustomed to ordering a droid around. "Have another group ready for Koril, and have them take him to his room upstairs. Make sure he _stays_ there; he doesn't need to be moving around just yet."

Kaydee nodded again obediently. "Yes, Mistress Elena." She had begun to leave to carry out her orders, but Elena, thinking back to her mysterious encounter with a Rys'tihn Ghost Heir just days before, stopped her.

"Kaydee?" Instantly the droid returned to face her, inclining her head towards her. Elena thought for a moment, trying to phrase her question correctly. She hadn't yet had the chance to ask the droid since she had faced Deilia Rys'tihn in the Manor's hall. Elena was the only one to meet the blond-haired woman that night, and in the back of her mind, she had begun to wonder if the exchange had really happened at all.

"Do you have the deciphering codes for the Rys'tihn Ghost Heirs' coordinates?"

Kaydee simply shook her head. "I am afraid I do not. Master Merli'il kept those in his personal records, all of which are inaccessible now."

Elena frowned. For someone who had mapped out every possible survival tactic for a dethroned king, Koril's father seemed to have taken very few steps to safeguard vital information for his own descendants. In fact, it seemed like he had taken none at all. And if Kaydee never had possessed the codes in the first place, why had Deilia told her so?

Still intently focused on her, Kaydee accurately read Elena's reaction. "I would tell you if I had them, I assure you," she said sympathetically. Elena lifted her head, curious.

"You would?"

"Certainly, Mistress Elena. Master Koril trusts you implicitly; therefore I do, as well. Master Koril wouldn't give just anyone the Rys'tihn Crest to keep for him."

At that Elena smiled, appreciating the droid that much more. "Thanks, Kaydee." Nodding again, Kaydee returned to her tasks, approaching a pair of guards stationed at the bottom of the grand staircase to make the necessary requests. Elena stepped back out into the main hall, immediately greeted by several worried faces. Discreetly as she could, she tugged her robe around herself again, trying to remember the names of those who were standing in front of her. She recognized Vianne Banarecc, Veon's younger sister, and Jethro Trislena, but a young woman Elena had never seen before stood beside them, looking the most eager for information between the three.

"He's fine," Elena preempted. "He'll be back here soon."

"Who was behind it?" Jethro asked barely before Elena had even finished her second sentence. She managed to suppress a sigh of frustration.

"We suspect a bounty hunter, most likely hired by the Governors of the High Council. Admiral Sokol's units are interrogating them right now."

The unknown woman spoke up next. "How badly was he injured? Kaydee wouldn't tell us anything."

Elena somehow forced her voice to remain strong. "Nothing a bacta tank couldn't fix."

"Is there anything we can do?" Vianne asked in earnest. "For him, or for you?" Elena looked between the three, slightly taken aback by their collective, unyielding intent to help. After thinking for a moment, she nodded at Vianne.

"Do you remember Rech Natiyr? You cared for his daughter Cordira a few weeks back." Vianne nodded, too, and Elena continued. "He and his wife will be arriving here soon. Can you come with me to help them get settled and taken care of?"

"Of course."

"Jethro, I'm sure the rest of the families here would like an update, as well. Tell them what I've told you, and that everyone is still safe here. There are more guards and Jedi on the way."

The Trislena nodded and swiftly walked off, leaving Elena to turn to the other woman. She had begun to ask her name, but the woman read her expression and answered hastily.

"Brylie, I'm a friend of Koril's." Elena withheld her curiosity, deciding to inquire later.

"Come with us to the hangar," Elena instructed, unsure of anywhere else help would be needed. For a brief moment, Brylie looked as if she were about to protest, but she remained silent and nodded, following Elena and Vianne as they began walking toward the Manor's hangar.

After following a narrow, underground hallway from the Manor, a set of guards met Elena at the entrance and led the three women to the Natiyrs' craft, the only ship remaining in the massive, majestic hangar. Elena remembered searching Merli'il Rys'tihn's private yacht for information while it was located on Courscant, and that ship itself would've been dwarfed in its home. Just as Rech and Mand stepped off the transport's lowered ramp, another smaller ship flew in slowly and landed nearby.

"He wasn't lying," Mand said as they approached, glancing at the other ship. "He was right behind us."

The five of them watched as Jedi Master Aalon Noor's small transport's ramp descended to the hangar floor and groaned as the rest of the ship powered down. The Jedi Master finally emerged and joined them, greeting the group cordially with a bow. It had been almost a week since Elena had seen Noor, and he looked improved since then. She displayed her happiness to see him with a small smile.

Rech's voice returned Elena to the business at hand. "Where's Koril?"

"He should be arriving any minute. His best friend Brent Jax is bringing him here from the doctor's home." Elena glanced at them both, deciding their first destination. "Vianne and Brylie will help you with Cordira, Mand," she said, indicating the two women behind her. Mand nodded and gave Rech a confident look, presumably conveying her thoughts via the Force. With a quick but gentle movement, Rech leaned in and kissed Mand on the cheek and stroked the infant girl's head as she slept in Mand's arms, undisturbed. The two women behind Elena stepped forward and took to helping Mand with their belongings while Rech and Noor moved to join Elena. Intent on keeping her infraction undisclosed, she remained silent as she briskly led them into the Manor.

* * *

"Well, you should've asked me first," Brent Jax said as Koril stepped back into the Rys'tihn Manor's main foyer with a pair of guards, a couple of old squadmates, and Kaydee trailing silently behind him. He had walked as much as he could, from the Herrell's home to the small shuttle Brent had brought for him, and then from the shuttle, landed on the Manor's front lawn, into his home. The more he moved, though, the more sore he became, and it wasn't just his chest that was bothering him, but his whole body again. He had to walk very slowly, feeling every muscle ache, even his left arm, immobile and tightly bound up in a sling against himself, much worse than before.

"You wouldn't have let me," Koril said with a grin, effectively disguising his discomfort.

"All the more reason," Brent continued. "You had nowhere near enough cover."

Koril's grin faded. "Our cover worked just fine. Jec's still here, I'm still here."

Brent simply shook his head at Koril's side. "Leave it to you, Koril, to see nothing but the end result, regardless of what happened in between."

"Like you're one to talk." Koril tossed a sideways glance at Brent, and they both rolled their eyes with matching grins. Friends since they were young boys in the Dalon Provincial Academy, they had endured numerous trials together, but nothing had bonded them so tightly as had training together in the Royal Navy. They were similar in many ways, most notably so in their dedication to their duties. Both were decorated heroes of the Invasion, and they both had suffered through the Dalon Palace devastation. Like Koril, Brent had lost family, too: his wife Landi died in the Palace collapse, though his two-year-old daughter Pallas escaped unharmed. They both knew what each was going through.

Koril reached the bottom of the main staircase and gripped the right side rail with his right hand, grimacing as he had to nearly pull himself up just one step as his leg muscles seared anew and seemed to refuse to work.

"Maybe we ought to get you a repulsorboard, Sir," a young guard said beside him. Koril was about to respond when another voice echoed through the hall, cutting him off.

"_Koril Rys'tihn!_"

Koril turned his head to see Elena nearly jogging towards him from the door that led to the hangar, her robe billowing behind her. Her face was contorted in a mix of serious concern and frustration that bordered on anger. He knew what her issue with him was.

"I'm fine, Elena," he said, attempting to assuage her. Rech Natiyr and Aalon Noor strode up behind her, their expressions slightly confused, though whether at Elena's anger or his current state, he wasn't sure.

Elena redirected her exasperation at Brent and Kaydee as she caught up to them, standing one step above Koril on the staircase. "I thought I told you to keep him stationary!" Koril took his free hand from the rail and placed it on Elena's shoulder purposefully, looking into her eyes intensely.

"It was my doing, don't blame them."

His confession only infuriated her further. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped, suddenly noticing the number of people that had quickly flooded the foyer, Royals and guards alike. Self-consciously, her anger abated, replaced with its true source, worry.

"You're not completely healed. You could've done more damage." Her voice had become soft, almost afraid as she reached up and gently tugged his sling out of the way and his shirt down slightly, checking his bandaged wound. He didn't look down, for fear of his muscles aching more, but he could tell by her face that he hadn't worsened it, at least, not that she could tell.

He matched her volume. "I told you, I'm fine." She looked back up at his eyes, but seeming to realize something, she scanned his entire face.

"Then why are you pale?" She spoke even softer still, so only he could hear. "You are either bleeding, or in a lot of pain."

Koril dropped his gaze from her, returning his arm to his side with great effort, attempting to minimize his wincing. He must not have been successful; she put a hand on the side of his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. Both Rech and Noor stepped up beside them on the stairs and she instantly dropped her hand.

"Can we help?" asked Rech concernedly. Koril gave them a weak smile, though it fell as he hesitantly nodded.

"Need a hand to get up the stairs." Without pause, Rech stepped over behind him, bringing Koril's right arm over his shoulder, and with Rech's support, slowly they began the long ascent. Elena kept at his side, watching him intently, but remained silent. Koril heard Kaydee's mechanical joints and gears whining behind him, as well as several pairs of footsteps that echoed on the stone.

Surprisingly as he and Rech made their way up, he began to feel the aching lessen. Curious, he inclined his head and looked at Rech.

"Are you..."

Rech kept his eyes locked on the stair in front of them, but smiled a little and nodded. "I _can_ do more than one thing at once."

The rest of the climb remained slow but less painful, and once he and his entourage reached the turbolift, only Elena, Noor, Kaydee, and Brent filed in beside him and Rech. All were silent, but Koril noticed Elena and Noor exchanging glances. She seemed to nod at the Jedi Master before returning her gaze to Koril and then to the floor.

Kaydee, naturally, was the first to break the silence as the group made their way slowly to Koril's room at the end of the hall. "If there's anything I can get for you, Masters Jedi, I will be most happy to."

"Thank you, Kaydee," Noor responded kindly. Rech helped Koril to a bench under a window in his room, easing him down. Koril nodded his thanks and expected to see Elena standing behind the Jedi Knight, but he found her standing outside his door beside Master Noor. She gave him a faint smile before she turned and walked with Noor back down the hall, with Brent and Kaydee following them. Rech was watching, too, but he was more interested in tending to his injuries.

"Tell me what happened," he said simply. Koril sighed with a wince and began recounting the events of that night, how he had gotten the truth to the Paneau, and what had nearly killed him.

"A spiking spear?" Rech hardly kept an edge of alarm out of his voice. "That's a serious game hunting weapon. Never heard it used for...bounty hunting."

"So you think it was a bounty hunter, too?"

Rech was silent for a moment, surprised by being challenged. "Seems likely. You survived the first round."

Koril shrugged, though he instantly paid for it. Rech tugged a small stool from a desk nearby and sat beside him, untying the crude sling from around Koril's neck. Like before, the more he moved while trying to shed the sling and get comfortable on the well-padded bench, the more sore he began to feel, and Rech noticed his discomfort.

"Sorry, man," he apologized. "Is it really bothering you that much still?" Koril shook his head.

"No, I've hardly noticed it." Rech looked confused as he peeled the bandage away from Koril's skin. The bacta had formed a protective, skin-like film into the lining of his pierced lung, which had halted most of the bleeding, but it hadn't replaced the gouged tissue. Rech glanced sideways at Koril, eyebrows arched.

"You..._haven't_ noticed that?"

Koril shook his head a second time. "My entire body aches again."

"Again?"

"Just after we had left Coruscant, I had some kind of nightmare and woke up with incredibly sore muscles."

Suddenly motionless, Rech's expression was hard to decipher. It wasn't blank, it was almost...fearful?

"Do you remember it? The nightmare?"

Koril nodded. "Now I do. The doctor woke me up before I came here, and I had been in the middle of it."

"Tell me." The demand in Rech's voice was uncharacteristic for something so trivial, but Koril complied, though confused.

"It started with you and Mand with me on some...platform, somewhere on Coruscant. Seemed like we were waiting for something. A strange shuttle landed in front of us, and...five or six people stepped off it, though I couldn't tell who they were." He hesitated; he didn't want to recall the next part. "There was a bright flash of light, and I remember thinking it hurt... Then I was on the floor, and I heard screaming. I couldn't tell who it was - it may have even been me. Another flash of light, more pain... That's all I can remember. I'd wake with a start, and every muscle would burn."

Rech hardly breathed. Still confused, Koril was becoming concerned; it was just a dream. It seemed to him just a jumbled, reworked series of events mimicking his encounter with the Scornes: Coruscant, dark figures, the bright flash, the pain...

"Can I try something?" Rech asked suddenly, his face voided of emotion. "It won't hurt you, I promise." Though hesitant and unsure of what Rech was going to do, Koril nodded, trusting him.

Rech brought his hand to Koril's head, touching the tips of his fingers to Koril's temple. "Just...don't be alarmed if something happens to me."

Koril had started to ask what he meant, but a strange sensation silenced him and filtered into his mind, like someone was wading through his thoughts. It was an odd pressure, moving around, though it seemed almost calming -

Without warning, Rech was forcefully shoved backward off the stool he was sitting on, landing flat on his back. Koril sat up instantly, panicked.

"Rech? Are you o-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Rech interrupted, waving a hand as he sat up and righted the sideways stool. He appeared to climb up off the floor easily enough, and sitting back down on the stool, he looked at Koril with an odd mix of responses and said nothing for several moments.

"Koril," he finally said, seeming to hardly believe his own words as he continued, "you're Force-sensitive."


	7. Legacy Revealed

"I'm what?"

"Force-sensitive, like me, like Elena. You could control the Force like a Jedi."

Koril was even more confused. Surely Rech was wrong, or joking.

"Do you have any Jedi in your family?"

"No," Koril said cautiously. After a moment, he added, "At least, not that I know of."

Rech nodded, shrugging a little. "It has been known to happen, that the Force manifests in non-sensitives without family inheritance." Rech grinned suddenly. "Must be why you're such a good pilot; quick reflexes are a Jedi trait."

Koril was still at a loss for words. Only one question remained on his mind.

"...How do you know?"

"That test I just did, it was a low-tech but fool-proof way of proving Force-sensitivity. Your power in the Force repelled mine, like two magnets facing each other. But," he paused, his voice falling, "your dream was what had me...curious.

"What you saw wasn't just a nightmare. Mand and I have seen the same thing. We think it's a vision of the future, and apparently it's powerful enough to physically affect us; it's burned Mand and pained me, and obviously it's affected you, too."

Koril nodded. "Elena found a burn that I had no idea about." He lifted his shirt to show Rech the burn on his side, and the Jedi inspected it, nodding.

"Force Lightning burn."

Rech sat back and sighed, thinking for a moment. "Your muscles are sore because they're calcifying, a side effect of the Lightning. I can alleviate that for now, but I'm afraid you may not be able to prevent the vision-dream," he corrected himself, "from reoccurring." He looked up at Koril. "Mand's hardly been able to sleep for weeks, though she's trying some meditations to combat it."

"So, what can I do?"

To Koril's surprise, Rech smiled a little. "I could treat you every day, if you needed. Mand and I will be here for a while."

Koril nodded, mulling over his thoughts. So he could be a Jedi, and his dream was some kind of prophetic vision? He hoped not. He hoped Rech was wrong. As much as he wanted to provide Elena with an equal, somehow he knew he could never come close. The three of them had been training since they were young, and his own training focused solely on flying.

"_Quick reflexes are a Jedi trait,_" Rech had said. As far back as Koril knew, the Rys'tihns had been pilots, serving in the Royal Navy for centuries upon centuries when they weren't monarchs themselves. Surely that was just a coincidence. No one had ever mentioned a Jedi in their lineage. But then, no one had ever asked, that he knew of.

The best recordkeepers in every Royal Family were the Ghost Heirs; they, more than anyone else among the Known Heirs and official records, would know detailed history of the entire family. If only Koril knew how to contact his Ghost Heirs, if only he had been with Elena when she had met Deilia...

Rech broke Koril's concentration. "Let me see what I can do for that wound, okay? Master Noor can finish what's left when he's finished talking with Elena."

Before he knew what he was saying, he had already said it. "Don't tell her."

Rech looked at him, brows furrowed. "Why not? She'll be excited for you."

"Please," he pleaded. Rech's harsher expression prompted his addition. "Let me."

At that, Rech relaxed and nodded, then proceeded to stretch his hand over Koril's gaping wound and close his eyes, concentrating.

* * *

Elena stood facing the closed door to Koril's room, her arms crossed tightly over herself. Rech and Master Noor were just inside, combining their efforts to repair Koril's lung. She stayed outside the room, not wanting to disturb them, but subconsciously, something else was also holding her back.

It had only been a few minutes since Noor had concluded his conversation with her, in which he informed her that she was facing disciplinary action for her defiance of Master Skywalker's orders. But Noor also told her he was going to plead her case to the Jedi Grand Master himself. Unfortunately, Master Noor's promise to help her hadn't alleviated her conscience. She knew she'd be facing an inquiry about her actions, she just wished it hadn't come so soon.

Wholly engrossed in her own thoughts, Elena hadn't even noticed Mand's approaching presence, or even the sound of her footsteps echoing in the hallway. She jumped slightly when Mand touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Mand apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to startle you." Elena shook her head to dismiss Mand's regret, and also to clear her mind of her previous thoughts.

"Did Vianne and Brylie get you situated?"

Mand nodded. "They set us up in a room on the third floor. The Trislenas' caretakers have Cordira in the basement." She seemed to study Elena's face for a moment before continuing sensitively. "Are you okay?"

Elena held Mand's gaze silently for a few moments, not answering. She finally released a breath as Mand pulled her into a tight hug. Mand had been her closest friend ever since the two had worked together to save Paneau from its Imperial invaders some seven years ago. If anybody could understand what Elena was facing, it was Mand.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "Master Noor knows how to work for the best outcome." Mand released Elena and smiled a little at her. "I mean, look at me. He pulled all the strings he could for me, remember?"

Elena couldn't help but smile wanly, too, nodding in agreement. The Jedi Master had taken almost sole responsibility for tracking Mand after her kidnapping, working through any organization he could convince to cooperate to help find the missing teen. In the four-year process, he had built strong relationships with both Rech and Elena, as well, taking to the three as if they were his apprentices. And even after Mand's rescue, Noor hadn't let them down, keeping Rech and Mand one step ahead of a dangerous bounty hunter and saving Koril from permanent vision damage in the aftermath of the Dalon Palace collapse.

Glad to see her comforted somewhat, Mand turned and began to lead Elena down the hall, seemingly attempting to distract her.

"This place is magnificent," Mand breathed. "I can't believe Koril never invited us over."

"Yeah, the first time I came here was right before we were asked to leave. And even before the Palace disaster, he never mentioned it at all..." Elena trailed off, remembering Koril's request to tell Rech and Mand about his status as a Royal himself. Mand didn't seem to notice, as she was more interested in taking in the surrounding hall, ornately decorated with carved statues and brilliant paintings, just like the main floor below. Only the Dalon Palace had been so opulently adorned, and Elena hoped Mand wouldn't make the connection just yet.

Mand evidently took Elena's silence as a sign of her concern for Koril's health. "He'll be fine. He has two of the best Healers on this side of the galaxy working on him."

Surprising herself, Elena smiled and nodded. "I know." She was no longer worried about that since Rech had already been healing him for more than a half hour, but something else was eating at her. As she stared blankly ahead, her smile fell into a pained, troubled look. Concerned, Mand stopped her at a bench underneath a bright window and sat, tugging Elena down into the spot beside her.

"What is it?"

Elena felt strangely numb but exasperated at herself at the same time. She had yet to talk to anyone about it, and though she wanted to, she couldn't quite gather herself enough to focus on the main issue. She decided to start with what had opened the flood gates.

"I finally said it," she spoke, barely above a whisper. She could hardly believe it herself, after denying it for so long, but she had nearly lost Koril twice, and it forced her to realize that she _was_ in love with him. She glanced at Mand, wondering if she understood what was meant. The small but spreading smile on Mand's face told Elena she had, but as Elena's expression remained the same, Mand's began to fall, becoming more curious.

"And that's...bad?"

"No, I meant it," Elena said as she returned her gaze to the floor in front of her. Thankfully Mand remained patient as Elena struggled to piece together and voice her feelings.

"I just don't know that I deserve him."

"Elena..."

"Two times," Elena immediately interjected, looking at her. Mand sat back a little, quieted, understanding her train of thought. "I don't know why, after the first time, I didn't..." she trailed off again, looking down at the cold stone floor, but after a soft laugh came from beside her, she picked her head up to see Mand grinning broadly.

"Why is it funny?" Elena asked, almost hurt. Mand shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said as she neutralized her expression. "It's not." She looked at Elena suddenly with great sympathy as she continued. "I went through the same thing with Rech." Elena softened her expression, though she wasn't entirely sure what Mand meant.

"After he - and you - rescued me, I didn't think I could be the woman he fell in love with before my disappearance. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, and I thought that if we continued together, I'd...screw up, that I wouldn't be what he expected, what he wanted... The list is endless.

"But," she said with a distant smile, "he assured me that it didn't matter. He had me, and he had me back, and that's all he wanted."

Elena shook her head. "You and Rech are different, though."

"What makes you say that?"

She arched her eyebrows at Mand. "You two were already destined to be together, even before our fiasco on Montar. Everyone could see it."

Mand simply smiled, her eyes glimmering in memory. "You should've seen your face the night you and Koril first danced."

Elena turned her head away, her cheeks flushing. Had she really been that transparent so early on? Apparently she had, if even Mand had noticed in her own engagement bliss. Elena sighed, remembering the soft music that had been playing in the Palace's ballroom when Koril had first taken her hand, leading her out onto the floor. In an elegant but simple lavender evening gown, it was the first time she could remember she had been treated like a lady, free of her rigid Jedi persona for one lavish night that celebrated Paneau's Rebuilding anniversary.

It seemed so long ago that she had first met Koril, though it had hardly been more than a standard year. So much had transpired between that slow, perfect dance and the past few days that saw Koril fight for his life more than once...

"Just give it some time," Mand said quietly, bringing Elena back to the present. "I have a feeling he'll wait as long as it takes."

Elena smiled and hugged Mand again, silently deciding that Koril had waited long enough.

* * *

Deilia Rys'tihn angrily tossed her hydrospanner onto the durasteel floor beside her, venting further frustration with a heavy sigh. There was no way she could repair the medical droid anymore. Intent on forcing a rusted bolt off to access a faulty servo, she had inadvertently stripped one of its gears, rendering the droid's main method of motion useless. She'd have to acquire a new droid entirely.

And of course, the droid had broken as soon as the planet's imported supply of medicine had been halted. She couldn't even risk getting herself or her Uncle Cade to a rural medical center anonymously if one of them got hurt. She hated being unable to fix things, and she hated being unprepared even more.

Resigning, Deilia stood from her crouched position, tossed back her light amplification goggles onto her forehead, and wiped the grime off her hands onto a towel tucked into her belt. In the minimal artificial lighting of the small underwater cavern she and Cade Rys'tihn called home, she tucked a stray strand of her blond hair behind her ear and packed up her tool bag. She made her way from the dank cove to the main chamber, doubling over to pass through the short, narrow passageway she had trekked through countless times before. She felt one of her boots slip slightly on the durasteel's damp surface, reminding her she needed to refit them with a new coat of silica. That could wait until later, though; the whole cavern wasn't wet like that, just the front cove where the water from the lake entrance rose with increased atmospheric pressure. The cavern's own air filtration and ventilation system was supposed to counter those changes and adjust the pressure, but it was in need of repairs, too.

Deilia set her tool bag beside her blaster holsters on a desk in her 'room,' a grotto that she had to climb up a long ladder to access. Still frustrated, she sat on her bed in a huff, propping herself up on her thighs with her elbows, dangling her hands between her knees. The smallest things had angered her easily in the past few days, and glancing back up at her desk at her blasters, she finally had to admit to herself why.

All her most reliable, infallible intel had informed her that her brother Koril, the last of the Rys'tihn Known Heirs, had been killed on Coruscant, and she had geared herself up to fulfill her duties as a Ghost Heir, prepared to finally realize the reason for her existence. She almost felt guilty for being so excited, but taking her place in the Rys'tihn Royal Family was what she had been groomed for her entire life.

But how had her intel gotten the information so disastrously wrong? Surely they had gone through all available official and unofficial channels, checked their sources two and three times, and done everything short of carry her brother's body home. Her own life depended on that information, and they knew that. She made an unnecessary, risky venture into the Rys'tihn Manor, but she had done so with the knowledge that it was her duty to secure the remaining crest and take up residence in the family's home.

Somehow, Deilia had expected Koril's girlfriend to be...different. A formal, refined Paneau, not a rugged, non-native Jedi. Meeting Elena had made Deilia question several things, most importantly, her few but pivotal interactions with her father, Merli'il. She recalled him specifically telling her that her twin brother and her mother knew that she had become the Tyro Ghost Heir, and that they would know how to contact her and Merli'il's brother Cade, the Master Ghost Heir. Neither seemed to have been true, provided Koril had been honest with his girl who answered in his stead. Deilia hoped he would have contacted her by now, even though he had been injured, but she hadn't heard from anyone. The comm down in the main chamber had been silent.

Adding to the pile, she pulled her goggles off her head and carelessly tossed them onto her desk, glancing at the viewscreen on the wall beside her bed that displayed another picturesque Paneau sunset. A few clouds in the sky turned the Lexcen Lake just meters over her head into a mosaic of purple and gold, appropriate colors as the planet prepared to welcome a new king. Beautiful as it was, Deilia knew that hardly another soul had the same vantage point as she; the lake itself was a nature preserve, preventing anyone from building or living within 200 kilometers of its shores. The isolation was trying at times, but she had become an excellent swimmer and spent her free time exploring Paneau's largest lake's deepest shelves. The various species of wildlife were fascinating, especially when it came to ideas for improving the cavern's lake entrance security.

A beep from the comm station in the main chamber startled Deilia from her thoughts. She quickly climbed down the ladder, skipping the last few steps to reach the floor faster. Cade remained asleep in his room as she silenced the station's shrill beeping, somewhat disappointed in the hailer's identity. Still, she smiled as Jolani Trislena's worn but elegant features filled the screen.

"Hello, dear," the kind old woman greeted her. "I'm afraid I've some unsettling news." Jolani was the Trislena's Mistress Ghost Heir, and of all the other ten heirs Deilia was in constant contact with, Jolani was the most endearing and friendly. Her usually pleasant face was grim with concern, and Deilia remained silent to hear her message.

"We've gotten word that Veon Banarecc is in trouble. He's disappeared from all our surveillance networks, but we're very sure he's still on Coruscant. His health is failing, and unless we can get our agents back on his trail, he may not survive."

"Have the Banarecc heirs been notified?"

Jolani nodded. "Veolar referred me to you, actually. He's taken the Prophecy quite literally, and insists that you would have the best chance of arranging the Jedi team to find him."

Deilia furrowed her brows in reluctance, realizing what Jolani meant. The Prophecy was quite specific about this event: _Only with the death of a Jedi friend does the fallen king return..._

"Deilia," Jolani began, understanding her hesitation, "it has to be done. If Veon is not brought back -"

"I know," she said resignedly. "I know." The Prophecy had to be followed; it hadn't been proven wrong yet, and it was coming upon its most pivotal event to play out. Deilia decided she'd study it, refresh her memory, just to make sure she was interpreting it correctly.

"I'll see what I can do," she sighed. "I'll have to break a few rules..."

Jolani just smiled. "You have our permission." And with that, the screen went blank, returning to its normal droning hum.

* * *

Koril had just tugged a light jacket on when he heard the door to his room open. Though he was still barefoot, enjoying the stone floor's coolness under his feet, he stepped around the corner into the room's main entry. Elena stood by the door, smiling and once again dressed in her proper Jedi tunic. He smiled, too, as he effortlessly walked over to her. What a difference an hour had made.

"You look good," she said, watching his every move. He even flexed his left arm for her, rotating it as he hadn't been able to without the muscles the spear had damaged or removed.

"Thanks. Rech and Noor did a great job." He pulled his shirt down slightly to show her. "See? Hardly even a scar."

She stepped closer to him, inspecting the spot where a gaping hole had been, but her eyes didn't linger there long. Instead she looked up at him and lifted herself up on her toes, kissing him as she locked her cool hand in his. Though it was a bit of a surprise, it was a welcome one; he gave back happily. If he had still been sore, he wouldn't have noticed.

After a moment, she stood on the floor again, smiling a little as genuinely as he had seen before. Something had changed, but he'd ask later. Something else was on her mind, as well, as her smile faded with the brief silence.

"Everybody's waiting to see you downstairs," she said quietly. He nodded.

"Who's still here?"

"Jethro Trislena and his family, Celia and Dakar Trislena, Vianne and her sons, Veron Banarecc, and all the Ordeels. So, pretty much everyone but Xavius Trislena and his family, and the Gedalls. Kander had her baby just a few hours ago: a boy, Zeek. They've all returned to their family mansion to be with her."

"And Rech and Mand are settled alright?" Elena nodded.

"Like I said, everyone's waiting downstairs."

Koril glanced out the window on the far side of the room, noticing the late hour. Stars were already twinkling in the dark blue backdrop, and the low rumble of a transport ship passing overhead reminded him of his conversation with Rech earlier in the evening.

As if predicting her services being needed, Kaydee stepped through the door. "Master Koril, how wonderful to see you well again!"

"Thank you, Kaydee." Koril glanced at Elena beside him, grinning slightly. "She hasn't left your side, has she?"

Elena shrugged. "Actually, I've hardly seen her."

Koril withheld a laugh of disbelief as he returned to the droid, dampening his expression. "Kaydee, can you get into my father's files and find a deciphering code for me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot, Master Koril. If you are referring to the codes which would unlock the coordinates within your crest, as I told Mistress Elena, I do not possess them."

Koril looked at Elena, confused. She seemed almost hesitant to explain.

"When I met Deilia, she somehow guessed that we didn't know how to reach her. She told me that Kaydee had the deciphering codes, so I asked her earlier today."

"To which I responded that only Master Merli'il possessed them," Kaydee added in her usual matter-of-fact tone. "They simply are not in my programming, I assure you. I would most certainly remember if they were."

Koril furrowed his brows in thought. Kaydee had been damaged when a blaster bolt tore through her skull on Coruscant, and they had never been quite sure if she had retained all of her memories and data when she was rebuilt. She may have lost some things in the bolt's electrical surge, since her head held so much information... _That's it._

"Kaydee! What did Master Kanomin do with your old parts and plating? She sent them with us, didn't she?"

"Yes, of course, Master Koril. They were placed in a crate and stowed in a storage room in the lower level, I believe."

Koril didn't even bother with shoes; he started off towards the turbolift, still holding Elena's hand as she kept up with him.

"What is it?" Elena asked, her curiosity piqued. Koril glanced back to make sure Kaydee was following.

"Remember how Kaydee's coverings were so old and beat up? I hope you didn't think we couldn't afford to buy new ones for her." He punched the button for the lower level just as Kaydee stepped into the lift with them. "My father once told me that she was almost more valuable on the outside than on the inside."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I think she _does_ have the codes, just not in her wiring."

Koril hardly allowed the turbolift doors to open before he left it, still dragging Elena by the hand through a maze of hallways in the less visually stimulating basement. He finally arrived at the storage room and keyed in its security code to unlock it.

"It's that white one in the corner, Sir," Kaydee instructed as she trailed behind. Koril wasted no time, nearly jumping over to it to pry its lid open and scour its contents. Elena helped, too, though less energetically, not sure what she was looking for.

In the mix of spare droid parts were Kaydee's old chest plates and arm coverings, and Koril pulled several up to inspect closely. He thought he remembered some kind of weird design on one of her outer plates...

"Koril, look," said Elena with a hint of wonder. She was holding the two halves of Kaydee's old skull casing, which still had a blaster hole in each. What Elena was looking at, however, was the interior surface of each piece. On first glance, the metal appeared jagged and rough, contrasted by its worn but smooth exterior, but after Elena handed him one half, he looked closer, and saw that the entire inner surface was covered with microscopic numbers and characters etched into it.

* * *

"Well, this is it."

Koril was standing waist deep in water on a shallow shelf of the Lexcen Lake. After compiling the code scratched into the interior of Kaydee's old fittings the previous night, his pendant's information was unlocked, revealing the coordinates and leading them to the location of the Rys'tihn Ghost Heirs. At least, it was supposed to.

"I don't see anything," Elena said sadly, just steps behind him in the water. Confused, Koril checked the small nav computer he had brought with him. The coordinates matched where he was standing exactly, as he thought they would, but looking around at the eerily silent lake, he saw no structures, no buildings of any kind. His Ghost Heirs lived here?

A bright blue soori fish swam between his legs, followed closely by a tight school of smaller black darts. The water was crystal clear from the surface to the smooth, mottled gray stones underneath his feet, and he could see just a few meters further into the lake where the shelf disappeared and plunged the water's color from a pleasant blue-green to an ominous black. Though the unknown yawning chasm should've been a warning, Koril was determined to find _something_.

Pulling his compact rebreather from his belt, he glanced back at Elena to see her doing the same. She hadn't hesitated a moment when she agreed to accompany him on the excursion, though she seemed surprised when he had handed her the rebreather. He waited for her to wade closer to his side before they both began approaching the shelf's edge, finally having to submerge completely after a few steps.

Getting used to the rebreather's rhythm took him a few seconds to do, though Elena seemed instantly at ease with hers. She watched him carefully, making sure his worked correctly, and he alleviated her concern with a quick nod. Together they swam the remaining distance to the edge, cautiously peering over into its depths.

Various marine vegetation dotted the rocky and muddy terrain on the nearby outcroppings, each peaking at different elevations throughout the submerged landscape. In an almost perfect alternating pattern, a species of a vibrant purple aquatic vine flower clung to the sides of the descending crags, spiraling down into the darkness below as if beckoning a visitor to a secret that was hidden in the black. Koril looked at Elena and caught her attention, motioning with his hand to follow him down over the edge. She seemed wary at first but nodded, staying at his side as they began swimming straight down.

The purple flowers on the rocks swirled down alongside them, though their radiant color lost no intensity as the light from above diminished. They were glowing the same bright purple as Koril tugged his glow rod off his belt and turned it on, shining it down further into the darkness they hadn't yet reached. Elena also turned her glow rod on beside him, inspecting the rocky wall behind them. The sudden bright light scattered a myriad of small critters that had taken up shelter in the shadows of the uneven surface, forcing Elena to shield her face briefly.

When they had cleared, Koril noticed on the wall the organisms had vacated that a ring of soft blue orb-like lights was slowly beginning to illuminate. Curious, he swam closer, and the lights intensified. He stretched his hand out to touch one blue orb, but snapped it back when he heard a loud thud. The wall seemed to tremble briefly as sediment and debris fell from it, revealing a smooth metal surface inside the lighted ring. Another series of clicks sounded as the metal panel split in two and swooshed open, revealing a circular passageway that extended into the rock, illuminated by the same blue spheres embedded along its metallic sides.

Koril shone his light into the tunnel, which was just barely wide enough for two people to swim side by side through, and looked at Elena for her reaction. Her eyes were wide and alert, but she neither refused nor agreed to proceed. Koril looked ahead again, carefully scanning the corridor. Something about it was drawing him, and it was leading straight back to the coordinates he had just been standing on overhead.

Deciding he needed to investigate, he cautiously swam into the tunnel, glancing back to see Elena follow suit. The lights drew him further and further into it, and up ahead he noticed the lights diverged. One row continued straight forward, while another turned to the right and disappeared as it seemed to travel down. More light seemed to emanate from the new path to the right than the one ahead, and just as he started to make the turn, Elena grabbed his arm tightly.

Her sharp eyes, still beautifully emerald green in the soft blue luminescent glow, were full of alarm. She glanced at the right tunnel then looked back at him, shaking her head. He furrowed his brows, wondering what would cause her so much concern. After taking a quick breath, she pulled her rebreather from her mouth and formed the words, "another person," before returning it. Instead of discouraging him, her warning had intrigued him. Where she hadn't sensed any other sentient being, the prospect of finding someone where his Ghost Heirs should be was exciting. He tugged her along eagerly and finally she eased just as the tunnel dove downward.

After taking her hand, Koril attached his glow rod back to his belt and swam down, his anticipation building. Elena didn't share his excitement, but at least she hadn't abandoned him. The blue lights led them down for what seemed like minutes before finally ending and depositing them into a large underwater cavern. White lights were lighting the brown, rocky walls all around them, even shining up onto the ceiling. Koril guessed it had to be around five or six stories tall with almost nothing but the lights and the rock. But the lights on the brown walls were dim compared to the brightness that seemed to originate around a bend in the cave's layout. Still intent on finding that person Elena sensed, Koril swam forward with her, following the intense light.

Around the bend was a magnificent sight that Koril instantly decided had no peer. From the cave's floor to its ceiling, a vibrant, detailed, and extravagant mosaic covered the far wall. Every color in the spectrum was represented in any number of the various images of people and scenery, and elegantly flowing through and around all the scenes was an ancient script in a variety of sizes. Koril recognized from the largest inscription perched atop the central depiction of a young man that it was written in Paneau's original characters. He had barely had the chance to take it all in when he noticed another swimmer darting about the mosaic at its floor, studying a few areas of the wall intensely. He turned his head to glance at Elena's reaction, but was surprised to see slight confusion on her face.

Just as he turned back at the mosaic, the unknown swimmer whirled around and looked in their direction. An instant later, every single light illuminating the cave switched off, leaving Koril and Elena's glow rods as a minimal source of light, which was easily swallowed by the large cavern. Elena gripped Koril's arm tightly as he tugged his light off his belt and shone it in the general vicinity of where the other swimmer had been, alarmed to see no one there anymore. He heard no noises, and Elena made no movements beside him. His heart was pounding in his ears.

Without warning, Koril felt Elena's hand release his arm as he was simultaneously struck by a powerful, seemingly solid wall of water, knocking his rebreather out of his mouth and his glow rod out of his hand, both of which fell somewhere he could no longer see. The force of it had tumbled him, turned him in all directions so he no longer had bearings. He needed to get reoriented and find Elena, as he was quickly becoming lightheaded without air. Without any lights he saw nothing, heard nothing, until a small intense light was in his face, held there by a semi-masked stranger. He felt a hand grip him by the neck, but the stranger's eyes went wide in sudden surprise and released him, grabbing his arm and pulling him along in some unknown direction. Something about his would-be attacker's eyes kept him from struggling, though he was partially becoming dizzy anyway from the lack of oxygen. He tried to look around to find Elena, but the stranger was pulling him through the dark, and he saw no other movement; his lungs burned, desperate for air...

With a great splash, Koril was hoisted up onto a cold metal floor, gasping and coughing as he realized he was out of the water. He still could see nothing but black, but he heard and felt another rush of water beside him.

"Koril! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" an unknown female voice echoed about. It was impossible to tell where it was coming from, especially through his own choking coughs. Boots clicked on the durasteel floor around his head, and a small click brought a blinding light that flooded the small room. He had hardly recovered and gotten proper breaths when the blond woman bent over him and started to drag him completely out of the water. His legs were still submerged, though he thought he felt a step with his foot. Just as he started to grasp his surroundings, another wave of water rose up as Elena leaped out of the room's watery entrance and landed just beside him.

With water still pouring off her body, Elena extended her hand to the woman, tense and prepared to fight, but something halted her. Neither said a word, and Elena instantly knelt at his side, leaning over him.

"Are you okay?"

He was still breathing heavily, but glad to at least be breathing air, no longer water, he nodded, looking over at the other woman as Elena helped him to stand, supporting him at his waist with her arm behind him.

His mind nearly refused to believe it. It was almost like looking at a younger version of his mother, except that the woman standing in front of him looked more like him than anyone.

"Koril," Elena said shortly, still forcing her own breathing to calm, "meet your twin sister, Deilia."

Deilia just looked regretful, scanning both Koril and Elena for a moment.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Koril opened his mouth to respond, but Elena beat him to it.

"No," she said, looking up at him, "that was me. I Force pushed you out of the way of a dart. I didn't mean to knock your breather away." She gave him an apologetic look.

Deilia spoke up next. "You two startled me, I'm sorry. I forgot that the crest disables the security trips in the tunnels."

Koril's head was spinning, and it wasn't entirely the fault of his recent lack of oxygen. He continued to hold onto Elena, and she steadily held him just as tightly.

Finally, he found his voice. "What was that...that mosaic?" Deilia held his gaze but said nothing until she stepped aside, revealing a short passageway.

"Please, come inside. I'll get some towels, some drinks...and I'll tell you everything you don't yet know." She politely stood beside the opening, suddenly becoming a welcoming host. Elena helped him forward then released him, hunkering down to slowly walk through it. She waited for him on the other side, taking his hand when he emerged.

"Deilia, are you - oh," an older man said as he strode into the main chamber, seeing Koril and Elena standing just inside. Momentarily, he looked alarmed, but he smiled after recognizing Koril. Koril recognized him, too.

"You look just like your father, Koril," he said warmly. Oddly enough, Koril thought the same of him. Deilia stood after making her way through the passageway, tossing her diving equipment she had been wearing into a bin beside them. She returned to face Koril, her face lightening slightly.

"This is Cade, our Master Heir. He's Merli'il and Jaala's brother," Deilia informed him. "Sit, please," she said, indicating an intimate arrangement of plush violet sofas in the center of the chamber, "and don't worry about getting anything wet; you can't ruin anything in here." Cade also invited them to sit while Deilia disappeared into another area.

Elena turned to Koril and caressed his face, searching his eyes to make sure he was okay. He nodded, though he was still coughing sporadically, and she sat with him on one of the sofas, holding his hand tightly. Cade sat opposite them just as Deilia returned with several warm towels. Despite the disapproving look he received from her, Koril wrapped one around Elena first, and she returned the favor.

Still wet and apparently not caring, Deilia sat beside Cade, sighing a little as she looked at her uncle. "Merli'il hadn't even told him about us." Cade sighed, too, and both turned their attention back to Koril.

"We have the codes to your father's files and records, and we also have some of his physical possessions, as well," Cade began. "We can get those to you later." Koril nodded, and his uncle continued. "You obviously found our location. Why didn't you simply contact us? It would've been easier, and frankly, a little less dangerous." Cade shot a glance at Deilia, who looked away regretfully.

"I had to come," Koril said, surprised to find his voice scratchy. "I didn't want to risk an unsecured transmission or being overheard."

Cade nodded understandingly, agreeing. "What all has your father told you about our history?"

Koril hardly suppressed his anger. "Apparently, not much." He could see in Cade and Deilia's expressions that he had gotten his point across. Unaffected, Cade continued.

"The Rys'tihn Ghost Heirs have been the Keepers of the Prophecy for centuries."

Deilia interjected. "That's what you saw on the wall, that mosaic."

"It was created by a Jedi thousands of years ago. He had been on the Security Board for years under a Trislena king, but after he started making bizarre predictions, the king banished him here."

"He was experiencing visions," Elena added, to which Cade nodded.

"Only he hadn't realized they were so far in the future. Everyone thought him crazy and ignored him, until about a century later when the Ordeels succumbed to a rare disease that nearly wiped out the entire family while they were in power, as he had predicted. The Jedi had long since been gone, but the Rys'tihns found his cave, where he had recorded every vision on the wall, as you saw. They made the decision to move their Ghost Heirs here after flooding the area, and it was declared a wildlife preserve by King Lexcen Ordeel.

"The Ghost Heirs of every family know about the Prophecy and its history of being accurate. We all keep a close watch on the planet's events, making sure that things haven't fallen out of place."

Koril mulled things around in his head, trying to grasp the scope of it. "So, was the Dalon Palace collapse predicted?"

Cade and Deilia exchanged grim glances, but they finally both nodded.

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Elena tightened her hand around his.

"We can't, Koril, no matter what the Prophecy says will happen," Deilia said carefully. "To change what is supposed to pass would be to control the future, and that's not what our responsibility is. We are the Guardians of the Legacy of Paneau, nothing more."

"So innocent people have to die - "

"Koril - "

"Yes."

Deilia held Koril's gaze as she answered him strongly, but her expression faltered as Koril asked another question.

"And what about me, was I supposed to die?"

Again Cade and Deilia exchanged glances, and it was Cade who answered him.

"No, you weren't."

Koril was confused. The two seemed puzzled themselves, though they had been so strongly set in their beliefs just moments before. Something about the most recent chain of events visibly unsettled them, as if they had lost control over it and were dumbfounded in its wake.

"That's why we were so confused," Deilia continued quietly. "Something's out of place, and we're not yet sure what it is. We think we're coming up on one of the most important eras of our history, but everything's been going wrong."

Cade looked at Deilia just as she started to speak again, but she quieted.

"Take them to the house," Cade ordered. Deilia nodded obediently and stood, waving her hand for Koril and Elena to follow her to the other side of the chamber where a small, four-person tram awaited them in the dark.


	8. Necessary Deceit

Any remaining trace of dampness from their cavernous excursion earlier was quickly deteriorating as the small tram whisked the three through another dark tunnel. Though Elena's hair had been pulled back into a taut braid, she had to fight a few loose strands that whipped around in her face along the way. Koril sat beside her with his arm tightly around her shoulders, but thankfully he didn't seem to notice her vain struggle. He was staring at the tram's floor in front of him, apparently lost in thought.

Finally giving up, Elena looked up at Deilia who was standing at the controls in the front of the tram. The mysterious nature of the Ghost Heirs had baffled Elena, but at the same time fascinated her. How could they live their whole lives with very few others knowing about or even interacting with them? The whole concept was so foreign, so difficult to gain perspective on, that Elena had to force herself to focus on something else.

Back in the dry cave where the two of them had briefly spoken with the Rys'tihn Ghost Heirs, Koril had easily become embittered, more quickly than Elena had seen him become before. He seemed to be wrestling with more than just the revelation of his Ghost Heirs' identities, but something far more personal. She wondered if it had to do with his lack of knowledge of his family's operations; if that wasn't behind his anger, it was behind hers.

The tram began to slow as the light in the tunnel intensified, presumably indicating their arrival at their destination. At the front, Deilia powered down the tram, and it came to a soft stop just in front of a series of ascending stone steps. Without a word, Deilia clambered off the tram and up, touching a panel on the wall that illuminated the long staircase. Koril followed his sister closely, though he had to carefully monitor his own ascent up the uneven steps. Elena used the Force to heighten her senses, allowing her to flawlessly navigate her way up.

Deilia touched another panel at the top of the stairs, and it slid aside to usher them into a comfortable home that bore an obvious resemblance to the Rys'tihn Manor in its floors and wall designs. A few black stone statues bordered the hallway's entrance in which they were standing, and a dozen paintings lined the walls beside them. Deilia strode between the statues uninterestedly, walking down the hallway in a brisk pace as she spoke to them without turning.

"This is the Rys'tihn Retreat. Do you remember it, Koril?"

Though both Elena and Koril struggled to keep up with Deilia, they walked side by side with their hands locked together between them.

"Vaguely. I think we only came here once when I was four or five."

Deilia turned down a connecting hallway and disappeared, but once they had caught up with her, they stepped inside a room devoid of its neighbor's vibrancy and saw her standing at a table, bent over a small box emblazoned with the Rys'tihn Crest. Touching her pendant to the box, Deilia straightened and held the box to Koril.

"The spare crests are kept here, opened only with another." She lifted its lid and after Koril had taken hold of it, she pulled one pendant from the tangled mess of seemingly hundreds more. Silently Deilia closed the box, pocketed the pendant, and returned the box to a nondescript shelf in the bland room. With a smile, she turned back to Koril and Elena and resumed her brisk pace, leading them out of the room and back into the hallway. Deilia's smile hadn't done anything to alleviate Koril's mood, however, so Elena once again took hold of his hand, wordlessly expressing her support. He had begun to speak when Deilia caught their attention up ahead.

"Dad was hoping to give it to a museum, but he never could find a place that would truly appreciate it..."

At the end of the hall, Deilia was standing beside a perfectly spherical opaque stone that sat atop a solid black stone pedestal. A soft light was shining up through the half-meter wide stone from its base, catching and refracting light in pockets of...

Elena gasped in awe.

"That's a Hoth diamond," she breathed, amazed. "I've never seen one so..."

"Big?" Deilia finished for her. "It's the largest known single stone to still exist today. Other larger stones were found in the past, but they were quickly divided up and sold for profit."

"Jaala gave it to Dad a day or two before she died. I didn't know he had hidden it here..." Koril added, sounding distant as he gazed at the glowing sphere. Without provocation, Elena felt him tense beside her, and his eyes suddenly sharpened as he focused on Deilia and spoke pointedly. "Was there a reason you brought us here, Deil?"

Deilia stood motionless, expressionless, her gaze locked with Koril's. She nodded slightly after a long moment and led them through another hallway to a large study. On an interior wall was a large display screen connected to a half-circle console. Deilia sat at the console and punched in a series of codes, bringing up a detailed diagram. Seemingly frustrated, she stood and walked over to another console, though again, she appeared defeated. She turned back to them and sighed.

"Cade sent us over here so I could show you a message from Dad - Merli'il," she corrected herself for Elena, "but I can't find it. You two can stay here while I look for it in the other comm room." Deilia swiftly left without even glancing at Koril, and he seemed to ignore her, as well. He sat on a bench against a window, holding his head in his hands as he supported his upper body on his elbows.

Elena felt her stomach tie into a knot. As much as she hated seeing him so distraught, it pained her more to know she had little power to help. Intent on doing what she could, she sat beside him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

To her surprise, he spoke first. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, his head still lowered in his hands.

She made her voice as tender as she could. "Koril, what's bothering you?"

After a moment, he sat up, resting his back against the wall behind them. He kept his gaze on the floor between his feet, though, his hands on his knees.

"Apparently I was the only one left in the dark," he began, sounding more resigned than angry. "I just can't help but wonder...if _anything_ my father ever told me was true."

Feeling her heart sink, Elena slowly took hold of Koril's hand, holding it between both of hers. He eventually turned and met her eyes, finally allowing her to see his pain.

"I can think of a few things," she said lightly, and she smiled a little when he looked at her with cautious curiosity.

"When Rech and I first met him," she smiled more, "he hardly stopped talking about you, and the way he talked about your flying skills, I thought that maybe you had taught them to _him_ first." Koril looked back down at the floor, his expression more relaxed. He still didn't smile, though, so Elena continued even more quietly.

"He was very proud of you, Koril."

At that, Koril's hand tightened around hers, and although his eyes remained on the ground, she could tell his spirits were lifted somewhat.

"I also know," she continued, "that he loved you very much. If you believe nothing else, believe those two things, okay?"

Koril lifted his head and met her eyes again, nodding as she saw the slightest hint of a smile beginning to soften his face. She leaned against him, and they both rested their heads together for a long, quiet moment. Thankfully, Elena felt his tension ease as he seemed comforted by her touch, and even though she knew he still had other issues to resolve, he at least was conscious of her support.

Together they stood from the bench and wandered about the room, inspecting the various displays that Deilia had left behind. The largest screen was alight with thousands of lines spreading and branching down, some ending earlier than others. Each line had a name and brief information under it, and beside her, Koril confirmed her suspicions.

"The Rys'tihn Family records," he said quietly. Elena nodded, scanning the various names and progressions of lines while Koril sat at the console and began searching the archives. Within a matter of seconds, a smaller set of names were displayed and just as Koril was about to investigate further, he picked up a datapad that was resting on the console beside him. Curious, too, Elena bent over his shoulder to look at it and frowned.

The entire text was written in Paneau, the planet's primitive character script. Elena instead watched Koril's expression as he read over it. Only after his face fell from a slight grin to a look of dread did she interrupt.

"What does it say?" Noticing that the script was more commonly used than she had previously thought, she made a mental pledge to learn its translation to Basic.

Koril glanced up at her hesitantly, only answering her after she intensely held his gaze.

"It says...that this is a list of the remaining prophecies to be realized." He looked back down at the datapad, scanning over it. "They don't make any sense, though." Elena watched his eyes read the same line repeatedly before he read it aloud.

"'Only with the death of a Jedi friend does the fallen king return to save his sovereign.'"

Elena's own expression fell, too, realizing what she understood the prophecy to mean. The "fallen king" was Veon Banarecc, but what Jedi did it condemn to die?

"What else does it say?" she asked carefully. Koril looked it over again, shrugging as he struggled to understand what he was reading.

"It...talks about Jec becoming Paneau's greatest king, about Rys'tihns descending from Black Ice, about alien, soulless evil ending the longest era of peace..." After a moment, he looked up at her again, only this time seeming remorseful. "Elena," he said quietly, "we can't know this."

"We can't act on it," she corrected him, rubbing her forehead. Divining future events via meditations and visions had always been a tricky realm of Force studies, and as she had never dealt with them directly before, she was unsure of how to proceed.

"Deilia and Cade seemed reluctant to tell us specifics back in that cave... Maybe we're not supposed to know these prophecies."

Elena nodded after a moment, taking the datapad from Koril and setting it back on the console beside him. "It's probably best they don't know that we found this."

Just as Elena had turned back to Koril, Deilia strode back into the room, carrying a small holoprojector.

"Sorry about that; it's been a while since I've been through here." Oblivious to their change in attitude, Deilia stepped up beside them and set the projector on the console in front of Koril, powering it up to begin playing its message.

A miniature Merli'il Rys'tihn appeared, hovering over the projector. Even through the message's static, Elena could tell it was an older recording; Merli'il sounded...younger.

"Forgive me for not doing this myself, but I need your help, Koril," the message began. "Before she was killed, your aunt confided to me that she had made an important discovery concerning our ancestry. She wouldn't tell me specifically, but I suspect it has something to do with a stray Heir that appeared in our records some centuries ago. Trauger Rys'tihn's father was never identified, though it wasn't necessary since his mother Aeona was the first Rys'tihn of her generation to have a child.

"I think Jaala somehow had identified Trauger's father and traced him to Hoth. She had compiled a lot of information, but we were never able to acquire her things after her death. What I need you to do is travel to Hoth, meet my contact Horatio Sheridan there, and he'll give you Jaala's belongings. Horatio's information is in this holodisk.

"Again, I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to take care of this, but I'm sure you understand." With a wry smile, the holo disappeared and its projector powered down.

* * *

"I still don't understand what's so imperative about knowing one Rys'tihn Heir's father who lived hundreds of years ago."

Elena clicked her saber on, checking its functionality after traveling underwater with it. Its familiar snap-hiss was a comforting sound for her to hear, as was the gentle hum of its formidable purple blade. She powered it back down as Koril climbed into their landspeeder's pilot seat beside her.

"It sounded like it was important to your father, and to your aunt," Elena answered him as they took off for Dalon. "I thought you'd want to know, too."

"Well, I do," he confessed. "But the timing is what's weird. Why give me this mission now? I just met them, and they send me away to Hoth?"

Elena stared ahead in thought. The request was a bit strange. Sending him to gather his aunt's things almost 12 years after her death was odd enough, but right as he was planning to help the new young king? It was almost as if they were trying to steer Koril away from some kind of danger.

He seemed to be following the same train of thought. "You don't think..." he began, glancing at her as they sped through an open field. Elena shook her head, wary of jumping to conclusions.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "I'm not sure what to think of them."

Koril waited a moment before changing the subject slightly. "If I went, would you come with me?"

Elena couldn't help but smile. "You know I'm from Hoth, right?" Koril held her gaze, smiling a little himself.

"Your hands don't let me forget it."

She looked down, embarrassed. She couldn't control her body's response to her emotions. When she felt a feeling, almost any feeling, so strongly, her skin cooled more than the average human's as she became immersed in memories of home. Her face was the exception; she could tell her cheeks were warm with blood as she blushed.

Koril took her hand and locked her fingers with his, effortlessly navigating the landspeeder with his other hand. He watched her face. "Well, would you?"

Elena thought for a moment, though she already knew her answer and would have answered him immediately were it not for other obstacles. She was still unsure of what Master Skywalker had in store for her pertaining to her discipline, and she wanted to at least stay on Paneau for a few more days, during which Jec would be crowned king. Koril seemed to understand her hesitation.

"We don't have to leave immediately. Even though I don't have official duties, I'm not going anywhere until after Jec's crowning."

Elena nodded and smiled after a moment. "If I can, then I will." Koril smiled, too, returning his attention to the landspeeder's controls. He seemed to have forgotten his previous concerns, relaxed with the thought of traveling with her. She, too, was comforted, imagining returning home after not having seen her parents or her brother for almost a year. They would be excited to see her again and meet Koril.

Koril's other hand broke into her thoughts, fisted and held in front of her. "Here," he said simply, and dropped a Rys'tihn crest necklace into her open palm. Elena frowned.

"Koril, I really don't think they're trying to keep you out of some kind of danger. Why are you giving me your crest again?"

Koril kept his eyes locked on the terrain ahead as he brought a hand up to his own neck and fingered his crest which was hanging at his collarbone. "It's yours."

Elena stared down at the jeweled crest in her hand, studying it closely as she hadn't yet before. The brightly colored stones were set in the pendant's solid metal base, with thin silver strands weaving each color together in an elegant pattern. Regardless of the history behind them, the pendants themselves were beautiful enough on their own, boasting priceless gems over the entire front surface. Elena always felt a bit uncomfortable wearing Koril's as she had a few times before, since they were worth so much, but after seeing the box full of dozens of others just like it, she felt a little less self-conscious. She reached up and clasped the pendant around her neck, looking down at it as it rested atop her light, sleeveless swimming shirt.

Koril grinned, glancing over at her. "Just don't lose it," he teased, repeating his only concern he had when he had first given his to her for safe keeping. Elena laughed lightly and shook her head, looking out to the beautiful green field they were traveling through. A mountain ridge followed alongside them, bordering the field and guiding them toward Dalon, Paneau's capital city. They were still several hundred kilometers from the busy city, but Elena guessed they would make it back before dark.

The rest of the trip was quiet, though Elena's mind continued to tumble the prophecies around in her head as they passed through Dalon's bustling streets. Was it an accident they had found that datapad? Had Deilia left it there intentionally, or had she just forgotten about it? And what of the prophecy concerning Veon? _"Only with the death of a Jedi friend does the fallen king return to save his sovereign."_ What could it mean? As far as she knew, Veon's only Jedi friends were her close friends, as well: Rech, Mand, Noor... Losing any of them would be devastating. She didn't even want to think what her death would do to her friends, to Koril.

Shaking the thought from her head, she moved onto the other prophecies, trying to picture the mosaic in her mind. The various images and people scattered about the wall seemed to be randomly arranged at best, as she remembered seeing a vague representation of Stormtroopers in one corner, predicting the Imperial Invasion that happened just a few years ago, and on the opposite side, the crumbled remains of the Dalon Palace, with dozens of other smaller images and words scrambled in between the two. The central image of a young man seemed most important to the Jedi artist who created it centuries before. Piecing together what Deilia had said about Paneau approaching the most crucial era of its history and what one of the prophecies said about Jec becoming the planet's greatest ruler, Elena surmised that the Prophecy culminated with Jec's reign, predicting the young man would return the disillusioned planet to its former glory and peace. The thought made her smile, knowing she had a decent part in bringing it to fruition. She had always wanted to make a difference in a grand way, and with her involvement in Paneau's recent events, she felt she had.

After passing through several security checkpoints, the two arrived at the Rys'tihn Manor's hangar and were greeted by Kaydee and Rech. Though he had changed into some more casual clothing, Rech still wore his standard issue leather Jedi utility belt with his lightsaber clipped to it at his hip.

"Welcome back, Master Koril, Mistress Elena!" Kaydee said happily as she approached them. "I am glad your search was successful." Her tone hardly changed as she continued, turning to Elena. "Mistress Elena, come with me, please. You have an urgent message from Coruscant."

Elena fought an icy chill that gripped her stomach, doing her best to keep her expression neutral. She saw Rech try to give her a supportive smile, but she numbly followed the protocol droid, leaving both Rech and Koril behind.

* * *

"I don't care what you think the Prophecy says or doesn't say, she would've done what was necessary!"

"At the highest cost, Cade! I'm not going to let it destroy him. He's suffered through enough already."

"So you'd prefer to see Paneau fall, just so he can be happy?"

Deilia stood defiantly with her hands on her hips. Just as stubbornly, Cade wasn't going to understand her reasoning. "I don't think she's the one who's supposed to find him. I've already enlisted the help of another."

Cade angrily ran a hand through his hair, pacing about the main chamber. "You've gone too far, Deilia. This is...this is _exactly_ what we were supposed to guard against."

"As if other Rys'tihns haven't had their hands in matters of the Prophecy."

"They haven't! How else would every single one of those prophecies have been proven true after all these years?"

Deilia crossed her arms over her chest. "Because they made the choices that effected the necessary outcomes."

Silenced, Cade crossed his arms, too, holding her gaze. She had finally gotten her point across, but it still hadn't abated his anger. He pointed an accusatory finger at her, speaking only after his initial fury had subsided.

"You had better do _everything_ in your power, short of finding him yourself, to be absolutely sure that he makes it home alive."

Deilia nodded confidently, easily absorbing her uncle's anger. She couldn't quite explain why, but she was sure she had made the right decision. Instead of informing Koril and Elena of Veon Banarecc's disappearance, as Cade had sent them with her to the Retreat to do, she had given them a diversionary mission to Hoth. There they hopefully wouldn't catch wind of the frantic search being conducted on Coruscant. That way, Deilia felt assured that Elena wouldn't be the Jedi death the Prophecy spoke of. There was too much at stake for Koril to lose yet another person he loved.

Cade walked off to one of the back equipment rooms and took to repairing a comlink. After thinking for a moment, Deilia sat at the comm station nearby and sent a short message to a fellow Ghost Heir. In a matter of seconds, the image of Keor Ordeel, the Ordeels' Master Ghost Heir, appeared on the viewscreen in front of her.

"Our intel's not changed, either," he said quickly. Deilia nodded in response.

"Just checking one other thing." Keor's blue eyes intensified, focused on her. "Who's your contact at Davik's apartment?"

"Stenlen Aelley, why?"

"Tell him he's to expect a Jedi investigation team. They'll be interested in the apartment."

"Deilia, our agents have combed over that place a dozen times. He hasn't left anything traceable behind."

"Our agents aren't Jedi. This team will find something, I'm sure of it."

Keor sounded suddenly sad. "For his sake, I hope you're right." He nodded and ended the transmission, but his image was immediately replaced by Veolar Banarecc, who looked distraught.

"Jolani said you're sending a team of Jedi," he stated quietly. Deilia nodded, curious as Veolar continued. "Do they know him?"

Again, Deilia nodded, trying her best to look supportive. "I knew he'd want to see someone he trusted. Don't worry." Veolar looked somewhat relieved as he sighed and glanced somewhere offscreen.

"Thank you, Deilia," he said quietly, and her viewscreen went black.

* * *

Though preparations had been made in haste, the day of Jec's crowning was already going smoothly. The ceremony was being held in the city's great arena, built into the ground mere steps from the ruins of the Dalon Palace. Packed to the brim, the arena could hold well over 150 thousand people, and even more would be watching the event via camera droids that were already buzzing about the area.

Koril sighed. He, too, would be watching from a distance. All of the Royal Families were represented at Jec's side at the arena, except for one person from each who stayed behind in the Rys'tihn Manor. From the fourth floor balcony that overlooked the Manor's main atrium, Koril watched the five Royals downstairs discussing quietly as they sat in front of a large viewscreen that displayed live feeds from the event. He would join them eventually, as soon as he stopped shaking.

Another vision dream had again haunted him in his sleep the previous night, but it surprised him with a new element. He saw the same strange ship set down in front of him with Rech and Mand at his side, the same six dark figures floated out of it, and the bright flash of Lightning tore through his body as before, but he hadn't previously seen Elena in it at all. After a series of flashes in the vision, Elena's pained face hovered over him as if he were lying on the floor. Her eyes were red and bereaved, her cheeks damp with fresh tears. The sheer anguish in her expression was so painful for him to see, yet it played over and over in his mind, tormenting him. He was beginning to wonder if he was somehow seeing his own death on that Coruscant landing platform.

_"...the death of a Jedi friend..."_ Koril wasn't a Jedi, but he was Force-sensitive, which meant he could learn the skills if he wanted to. The Prophecy was vague enough, but it had suddenly taken on a totally different meaning, now that he knew why he was having these disturbing dreams. And Veon, the fallen king, was last known to have been residing on Coruscant. Was he seeing the fulfillment of that prophecy in his sleep?

Koril heard the door to his room open at the end of the hall, and Elena's boots clicked on the stone floor as she made her way towards him. He had left her sleeping in his room after his dream had woken him up and refused to let him get back to sleep. Relieved that she wasn't going to be facing any disciplinary action since Master Noor had successfully pleaded her case for her, Elena had stayed by his side, almost protectively. She would notice his trembling muscles the moment she touched him, and he had yet to explain his dream or his Force-sensitivity to her. It was going to be a difficult conversation.

Turning to face her as she strode up behind him, Koril did his best to hide his earlier anxiety by smiling tiredly at her and pulling her into a tight embrace. He held her for a few silent moments before she released and looked up at him, worried.

"You're shaking again." He tried to shrug off her concern, and hopefully, her attention to it. He didn't want to tell her in the midst of all the other events going on.

"Rech can help me, don't worry." He brought a hand up to the side of her neck and gently ran his thumb along her jawline. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Elena's expression, however, didn't lighten.

"And you're changing the subject. Koril, what is wrong?"

He dropped his hand and looked back over the balcony at the others below. The viewscreen was still displaying the various processions that were converging on the vast arena; the real ceremony had yet to begin. Elena took his hand at his side and brought his attention back to her, though he suddenly found it difficult to look into her eyes. They were perfect, glowing emerald green and focused on him, but he could only think of the dream, seeing her so distraught...

"Koril?"

"I'll tell you later," he finally managed to say. Elena looked slightly hurt, but confused, as well.

"We've got time right now."

"I don't want to ruin the day."

She seemed more hurt. "Koril..."

"Please?" He squeezed her hand, and after a tense moment, she sighed lightly.

"Promise me we're going to talk about it later?"

Koril nodded strongly. "I promise."

Pacified for the time being, she leaned into him and kissed him sweetly, dissolving his pain for a brief moment. When she stepped back, she smiled wanly and glanced over the balcony, as well.

"I'm going downstairs to talk with Ariler. She looks like she could use some friendly conversation."

"I'll be down after I see Rech," he said, and Elena nodded as she began walking towards the turbolift. Koril went the opposite direction to the staircase on the side of the atrium. Rech had almost stepped on the top stair when Koril met him.

"Have you talked to Mand?" Rech asked immediately. Koril could only shake his head.

"No, I haven't seen her since Elena and I left for the lake the other day."

Rech seemed concerned, but not overly so, nodding as he looked Koril up and down. "Another vision?" Without even awaiting Koril's response, Rech directed him to a bench against the wall at the top of the stairs. Koril sat obediently as Rech stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know where she is?" Koril asked after a moment. He could feel that Rech had already started to detoxify his muscles, quelling the tremors.

Rech spoke without breaking his concentration. "Not exactly. I know she was trying some new meditation techniques, and with one of them, the primary focus was...masking her presence in the Force. She could be anywhere, and I can't tell if she's even still on Paneau."

"She'd tell you if she went anywhere, wouldn't she?"

Rech was silent for a long minute, though Koril guessed he was trying to stay focused. "I thought she would."

After another few minutes, Rech stepped back and offered his hand to Koril to pull him up to his feet. Koril stood and thanked him, walking with him over to the turbolift to join the others watching the ceremony.

The five other Royals, Lara Gedall, Vianne Banarecc, Ariler Ot'rio, Annaliza Trislena, and Deri Ordeel, all smiled at Koril and Rech as they approached. Though she was standing behind the women, Kaydee remained silent, watching the area alertly. Elena was seated beside Ariler, but she seemed more concerned as she looked from Koril to Rech. They wordlessly sat on an empty couch that with the other chairs and couches in the open atrium made a semi-circle around the viewscreen. Elena began to ask a question when Vianne caught their attention.

"The new Governors have all filed in, now the Royals are leading Jec to the stage."

All eyes were on the viewscreen as a steady stream of armed guards and officers of the Royal Guard made their way down the steps to the bottom of the arena. Vianne's husband Joshua Redgrave, in his New Republic squadron uniform, led a group of armed Royal Navy pilots that flanked the first few Gedalls, followed closely by the Ordeels and Trislenas. Veron Banarecc, with his five-year-old niece Ri in his arms, stepped in behind Dran Ot'rio, and the two men marked the end of the last procession.

As the aisle cleared and everyone stepped into their places, Jec stood at the very top of the arena. With his two Scepter Guards on either side of him, he began the descent. The packed rows upon rows of Paneau citizens became eerily silent, no longer chatting amongst themselves, but watching the young man slowly stepping down the stairs.

Koril watched with a strange look on his face. He should've been there at Jec's side as his Head of Security. But he wasn't; he hadn't even been allowed to help with the planning of the ceremony. To him it was almost surreal, watching the crowning of the planet's new king from so far away. Only Rech and Elena could understand his frustration. They, too, looked at the viewscreen with anxiety, forced to stay behind.

A former ambassador for Paneau, Sol Gedall stood at a podium in the middle of the stage, addressing the crowd easily.

"Today is a day to be remembered for years to come..."

Koril couldn't keep his gaze from wandering over to Elena, though she was focused on Sol's speech and unaware that he was so transfixed on her. His mind wandered from thoughts of the time they had been together recently, to the moment he had first seen her at the Rebuilding Ball, and back to the night they had just spent together in his room. Before he realized how much time had transpired, he looked back at the viewscreen just in time to see the newly elected Governor of Dalon place the ceremonial crown on Jec's head to the sound of thunderous cheers. Jec smiled and stepped over to the podium with his Scepter Guard beside him, trying to quiet the crowd with a wave of his hand. Finally silence descended and the new king began to speak.

"I thank you all for your generous support today. As I am your servant, I would not be here, standing before you in this grand arena if it were against your wishes. You believe in me, and it is my duty from this point forward to be the strong and dedicated king you, the people of Paneau, need me to be.

"As my first actions as your king, I will divert all the funds necessary to restocking and reopening the medical centers across the planet. All medics and doctors will be paid, and every willing cargo hauler is asked to bring all the medical supplies they can safely transport, and they will be justly compensated.

"I will also restore the Royal Guard and the Royal Navy to full operational order. Squadrons are to return to the skies, and guards are to return to the streets. No longer will we be unprotected but safe and prepared.

"There are still many other issues today that need attention, and I pledge to you that they will all be addressed in due time. I encourage every one of you to show each other the same support you have bestowed upon me. We are all starting this new chapter in our history together. No one will be left behind."

Again, cheers engulfed the crowds and Jec smiled, waving as his guards escorted him away. The Royals followed behind him, as did their detachment of guards, and soon the Governors and citizens were the only ones left in the arena.

Koril felt strangely numb, remaining seated on the couch as the others got up and left around him. He had thought that once Jec had been crowned king, things would return to normal, but so many new problems had surfaced. He sighed, rubbing the spot on his chest where there had once been a gaping hole. The bounty hunter responsible for his wound had yet to be captured, or even identified. He had still had that threat hanging over his head, and now the Prophecy, his Force-sensitivity...

"Master Koril?"

Koril looked over to see Kaydee still standing in the place she had been earlier. She hadn't left with the others, but had stayed and watched him intently. With her head cocked to the side in curiosity, she stepped towards him, moving out from behind the couch.

"Is everything alright?"

He sighed, not answering, instead posing his own question quietly.

"Kaydee, what did dad do with mom's ring?"

"I am not sure, Sir," she responded sadly. "I do not recall him saying. Perhaps he returned it with her crest?"

Koril sighed again, defeated, and nodded to dismiss Kaydee. The chrome droid quietly left, and Koril decided he'd ask Deilia about it later that night.


	9. Exile Trials

The smell of a dark and filthy street in Coruscant's lower levels hung in the air as thickly as the centuries-old grime that covered its walls. Not even sewage and garbage rodents trekked down the alley, fearful of something invisible to the humanoid eye. In the corridor, a single flickering glowlamp hovered above the alley's only door, damaged and slanted ajar, leaving open an ominous staircase that ascended into a pitch black void within the neighboring building. It could easily have been years since a sentient being had purposely stepped foot on the street, one of the hundreds if not thousands that had been similarly abandoned in the neglected and deteriorating Undercity, and it was there that a former king found brief refuge.

Shivering in the cold of the darkness, Veon Banarecc clutched his bleeding right forearm to his chest. No longer feeling the pain of the gash's damage, he gripped it with his other hand as best he could with numb fingers. He focused on slowing his breathing through his chattering teeth, listening intently to the sounds that filtered down the street through the dark. With his back flat against the wall, he warily watched the alley's dimly-lit section ahead of him; surely he had lost his attacker.

It had all happened so fast. In the weeks following the Dalon Palace collapse, Veon had uncovered the illegal operation his most trusted officials had been operating, one that removed troublesome Governors from their posts without drawing public attention. He knew that something had changed in his most outspoken opponents just days before the disaster, but he never suspected that such drastic measures had been taken in his defense. In his shock, he had assumed the blame for the whole process, taking the fall for his closest friends, most of which were killed in the Palace's rubble. Broken and miserable, he was quickly sentenced to exile without a proper trial, and he hadn't even the will or the strength to dispute his punishment.

That was well over a month ago, and he had been on the run ever since. Mysterious strangers seemed to appear at his side every time he was in need of shelter, and he stayed in minimal but comfortable apartments for a few days before being moved to the next. It felt to him like he was outrunning someone, and unfortunately, just minutes ago, that someone had caught up with him.

The attack was poorly coordinated at best. His attacker seemed to be just as surprised to find him as Veon was to encounter the stranger, but somehow, the 45-year-old managed to fend off an armed assassin, escape, and avoid being tracked even though his arm, gouged by the assassin's vibroblade, had bled uncontrollably at his side.

Trash rustled in a nonexistent breeze up the alley, and Veon held his breath, listening and watching for other movement. The glowlamp hummed intermittently as its light wavered off and on, but nothing else moved. With the strain, his fatigued eyes lost their focus, and he shook his head to blink them out of their blur. Still, nothing moved up ahead and the alley remained silent.

Though he was sure he remained in danger, Veon had little strength left; the night's biting cold was making quick work of what energy he had left after he began battling his assassin. He was half-tempted to sit on the filthy, millennia-old floor and await the inevitable, but each time he felt he had reached the end of his physical reserve, something seemed to refuel him. As he stood alone in the alley, it felt almost like a familiar presence surrounded him, calming his frayed nerves and his racing mind, allowing him to focus and think clearly. Wanting desperately to believe that a friend was with him, he blindly extended his bloodied hand into the empty air, but it found nothing. Despite the disappointment, he took in a deep breath and set his jaw. Once again filled with the drive to keep going, he took one last glance up the alley before he turned and continued on into its penetrating darkness in search of shelter for the night.

* * *

"I'm sending you the coordinates now. No weapons, no droids, and no comlinks. Sheridan out."

Koril stared blankly at the console in front of him, idly wondering what he had gotten himself into. Not only had he just painstakingly navigated Hoth's dangerous asteroid field, but he was being forced to deal with someone who wasn't too keen on being bothered. Elena sat silently beside him in the _Celestia'_s co-pilot chair, having helped him navigate the yacht starship through the asteroids earlier, though she, too, looked equally thrilled about their upcoming meeting with the cryptic Horatio Sheridan.

It had been nearly two weeks since King Verojec's crowning, and both Koril and Elena had been busier than ever. During the day, Elena helped organize and distribute the constant influx of medical supplies, and Koril ferried newly elected Governors and their staffs to their various offices about the city. Both were exhausted by nightfall each day, and they had hardly seen each other, except when they woke up in the morning in Koril's room. Like before, Elena had stayed at Koril's side protectively when they weren't flanked by armed guards. Though a small detail kept night watch just outside his door, Elena slept beside him, keeping herself wrapped up in a thick blanket so her cold skin wouldn't disturb his sleep.

After a day of rest, the new king had ordered them to have a week for themselves before they were to take up new duties. They both decided that it was their best chance at getting to the icy planet before they got bogged down in work again, and thankfully a friend of Koril's had retrieved his father's yacht from Coruscant just in time for them to make modifications to it in preparation for their trip to Hoth.

"Perhaps you should take some form of a gift as a gesture of good intent?" Kaydee offered naively, strapped into a chair behind the two. "Food rations, for example?"

"Somehow," Koril sighed, "I think that will only raise his suspicions." He looked over at Elena. "Best do as the man says." She narrowed her eyes defiantly.

"I'm bringing my lightsaber. I'll hide it, but I'm not leaving it here."

Though hesitantly, Koril ceded and nodded after a moment, deciding he didn't want to be completely defenseless, either. He had no idea what to expect from this Sheridan; Merli'il had never mentioned him before that Koril could remember.

Under Koril's direction, the _Celestia_ groaned with protest, enduring the strain of entering the icy atmosphere while tiny clicks sounded all about her hull as ice crystals in the air collided with the durasteel. Though the landing approach was a little more difficult than he had attempted in a long while with strong crosswinds and whirling snow and ice, it was still smooth and the yacht settled easily on the snow-covered landing pad within a large, well-lit cavern. Out the viewport, Koril saw someone standing near a power generator towards the back of the cave, alone.

"I don't like this," Elena said quietly beside him. Koril tossed a sideways glance at her as he felt her tension.

"Maybe we should've visited _your_ family first." Elena only stared ahead, focused.

Once again, Kaydee serenely offered advice from her seat behind them. "Master Koril, do be careful. As I said before, Master Merli'il never spoke of this Horatio Sheridan, so please, exercise the utmost caution."

Though he didn't need the advice, he nodded his thanks to the droid as he and Elena pulled on heavy coats and left the cockpit silently, walking down the boarding ramp into the cave's biting cold. Before they had even rounded the ship's aft, Horatio met them, leveling a rough blaster rifle at Koril's head. Koril froze instantly, though he put his arm out beside himself to both stop and protect Elena who was just a step behind him.

"You should have known better than to bring a Jedi," Horatio said with a vicious edge. "I said no weapons."

Koril's breath hardly condensed in the air in front of his face, though he spoke calmly. "We're just here for Jaala's things, nothing more."

Still with his blaster aimed at Koril, Horatio extended his hand to Elena, palm up. Elena was motionless beside him, reciprocating Horatio's scathing gaze.

"Give me your lightsaber, or we end this right now."

"No," Elena said defiantly, surprising Koril. She continued angrily. "Like Koril said, we're only here for Jaala's things. You put us on the defensive before we had even landed, and here you stand with a blaster in our faces. Unless you have a valid reason for perceiving us as a threat and for forcing us to disarm, we at least should be allowed some form of defense."

Horatio stood defiantly as well, moving only to press the blaster's icy barrel against Koril's temple. Tensing, Koril silently looked over at Elena as she, too, met his gaze. Though he made no indication of what he wanted Elena to do, Koril released a breath as she resignedly reached into her heavy jacket and retracted her gloved hand, tightly gripping her silver lightsaber.

Curiously, Horatio flinched, though Koril was sure the man had seen the weapon of a Jedi before. Perplexed, Koril watched the two carefully. Elena was still holding her saber's hilt, but Horatio made no move to take it.

"You're a Rys'tihn, too?" Horatio asked Elena, seemingly taken aback. Koril felt Horatio lower his blaster, and he was surprised to see the expression on the man's face lightened as he looked at Elena. Had Horatio seen her crest? Though he was confused, Koril answered with a nod; hopefully, she will be soon enough, he thought, so long as they kept away from Coruscant.

Releasing a foggy breath, Horatio eased and holstered his blaster at his waist. "Sorry," he said quietly. "Merli'il had...specific instructions." Horatio looked at Koril apologetically. "You were supposed to be alone, last I heard."

Still on edge, Koril remained silent, his muscles stiff as the frozen ice beneath his feet. He hadn't feared for his life at all, even while Horatio had leveled the blaster at his head, nor had he worried for Elena. A strange feeling held him the entirety of the tense exchange, one that bordered on apathy. For one thing, it wouldn't have mattered if Elena had been right beside him if Horatio had fired a bolt; there was no recovering from that kind of damage. But at the moment the blaster touched his skin, he half felt...invincible. He _knew_ that Horatio wouldn't fire. The vision he kept seeing in his dreams was showing him how he was going to die, he had sadly decided, and it wasn't because of a quick blaster bolt to the head.

"This way," Horatio said quickly, bringing Koril out of his reflection. Elena took Koril's hand tightly as they followed the man into a tunnel that was carved into the deeper reaches of the cave they had landed in. Though the artificial light from the cave had dissipated, the tunnel's walls themselves seemed to glow, radiating dim light as the three trekked on into the surrounding rock, encountering warmer air as the minutes went by. Koril was nearly sweating in the heavy coat by the time they reached a door where Horatio keyed in a code, opened the door, and stepped aside.

With Elena at his side, Koril took a few steps into the room, looking around, awed. Though he was used to the opulence of the Manor and the Dalon Palace, a few of the pieces of artwork that lined the small room would've easily outshone both collections combined. Dazzling sculptures and hanging artwork from various cultures and species carelessly sat about the stale room, having not been touched for almost twelve years. Jaala's husband Tarin Scorne had been a collector of...eccentric art, but Jaala's tastes were more refined. While Koril couldn't name the artists or the cultures that had produced the pieces, he knew their approximate worth.

"Everything in here was hers," Horatio said from the doorway. "I was told the information you're looking for was stored in her astromech, which was destroyed when she was killed."

Koril turned to Horatio, confused. "Then what are we here for?"

Strangely, Horatio seemed hesitant. "You're here...for what I know. What she told me before she died."

Koril narrowed his eyes, glancing at Elena. "We had to come all this way for you to tell us this?" Elena's hand tightened around his.

"Your father's instructions," Horatio shrugged. "I had no say in it."

"Fine," Koril said as diplomatically as he could. "Why did she tell _you_ about it, and not my father?"

Again, Horatio shrugged. "I suspect it had to do with the way her family treated her. Aside from Merli'il, Jaala had no ties to the Rys'tihns after she moved here. Maybe she didn't want it getting back to them just yet." Horatio mistook Koril's silence for confusion, but Koril didn't stop him as he continued. "I worked for Jaala. She was a great businesswoman, but she always carried that...extra weight, knowing in the back of her mind that her family had disowned her. Her hunt for this unknown ancestor was almost an obsession, fueled by her desire to be welcomed back, or at least, be acknowledged as a Rys'tihn again.

"She only ever told me a few details of what she was doing. She had said that though she loathed politics, she was interested in her family's history and researched it often when she was young. She remembered stumbling across a strange void in parental information on one of the Heirs. I'm sure you know, but she said it was strange because even though both parents don't have to be publicly named, the official record kept by the Ghost Heirs should have listed them. One was missing."

"Trauger's father," Elena answered. Horatio nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one. Somehow Jaala had traced the movements of the mother to Hoth. Trauger's mother returned to Paneau within a few weeks, and Jaala noticed that her return roughly coincided with the first Jedi, a Hoth native, being appointed to a Royal Board. Historically, the event was noted in Paneau's records, but all traces of the Jedi's name had been erased. Jaala was working to find the link in the records here. As I said, what she had managed to dig up was kept in her astromech and had been on board with her when her ship was destroyed."

"Koril," Elena said softly at his side, confirming his thoughts, "the Prophecy..."

Now he knew why it was important. He no longer had any doubts about his Force-sensitivity, because now he knew that he was related to this Jedi, whoever he was, and that was why the Rys'tihns guarded the Prophecy. It was a family secret to be protected.

"Do you know anything else that could help us?" Elena asked. Horatio shook his head.

"No, Jaala wouldn't tell me much more. I think I'm the only one she told as much as she did, save for Tarin." After a brief silence, Horatio sighed lightly and began to step out of the room. "Close the door behind you when you leave. Anything left behind will be forfeit and sold."

Koril watched Horatio leave, still somewhat in a daze from the revelations. He suddenly choked in the stuffy room, coughing as his throat constricted in the stifling air. Elena nodded as she looked at him sympathetically.

"What do you want to do with all this?" she asked quietly. Koril looked around, perusing the various artifacts and items. He dropped her hand as she turned the opposite direction, but he watched her as she wandered.

"You see anything you like?"

Elena looked back at him with a bemused expression, seeming to think he was joking. Realizing he wasn't, her eyes fell as she returned her attention to a nearby metal sculpture of an elegant bird.

"I hardly have a home, let alone a place to put any of these. What would I do with them?" She looked back at him, smiling lightly.

"Give something to your family?"

Elena's smile broadened as she shook her head and turned again. "You pick out something."

As he turned a small box over in his palm that was tucked into his coat pocket, Koril's expression fell with anxiety. He hardly had a chance to correct it before she turned back around to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly. He simply shook his head, smiling a little to dismiss her concern. Predictably, she didn't look convinced, so he stepped over to her, took one of her hands in both of his, and looked into her eyes.

"Do me a favor," he said quietly. Curious, Elena raised her eyebrows as he gave her a small grin and continued.

"The next time there's a blaster in my face...let me do the talking."

* * *

Veon Banarecc tugged the rough blanket around himself more tightly as he crouched on the cold, durasteel floor. Every kind of alarm and warning bell was going off in his mind. The stranger was quick to offer him the things he needed most, but he was too tired and too hungry to care. His old, aching body was giving out on him long before he was prepared to stop fighting.

"What do you expect from me?" Veon asked the man warily. Though he had done his best to sound strong, his voice was hoarse from his lengthy fatigue. "I carry nothing of value."

"Like I said before," the stranger responded coolly, "I know who you are, and I know from whom you're running. With a quick transmission, I can call off your pursuer and you'll be able to freely move about the planet once more. All I ask for in return is your...help."

Partially illuminated by a light behind him, the man had kept his face strategically shrouded in shadow ever since Veon had encountered him. He was quick to give the starving exile a few pieces of fresh fruit, which, in retrospect, Veon decided was quite dangerous to accept from a stranger, but Veon felt oddly at ease with the man's calmness. He seemed...aloof, but keenly interested, for whatever reason. He had been cryptic at best.

"How could I possibly help _you_?"

"You're friends with one Mand Natiyr, correct?"

Veon narrowed his eyes. He had nearly come to consider Rech, Mand, and Elena as adopted children; they had all become so dear to him as they had fought his planet's battles loyally at his side at Paneau's most desperate moments. Though he still shivered from the cold of the past two nights, he gave no answer. The man continued, undaunted.

"She is...of interest to me. I simply want to talk with her concerning her disappearance five years ago. All I need for you to do is have her contact me."

Veon stared, unsure of how to respond to such an...unusual request. The exchange seemed uneven, but Veon guessed that was the stranger's intent. Still, he said nothing. He wasn't about to fold.

"I am a scientist," the man said, still composed, "but I also have a wide range of powerful connections, both legitimate, and not. I can help her fill in the missing information she seeks on her family, the Tarthos." After another moment's pause, the man went on, determined as ever to logically win Veon's trust. "There is no danger to either side of this arrangement, though I know you have no basis on which to judge my statements." As if pacing in thought, the man stepped to the side, finally revealing his face in the light. Under spiky blond hair, his features were angular and narrow, and his eyes were strong, easily penetrating Veon as he carefully calculated his next statement. No movement was made unnecessarily; for lack of any other explanation, Veon could only categorize the man as...droid-like.

"I am, at the same time, a businessman. What I have proposed to you is simply a business transaction: I provide you a service by removing the threat to your life, and you repay me with information to which you fortuitously have access. There is nothing more, nothing less to this."

Veon struggled to find his voice again. "Why go through me? Why not contact her yourself?" Amused, the man smiled wanly.

"Just because I operate by science and logic doesn't mean that I am blind to the fortune of opportunity." With another pause, the man's expression neutralized. "You were once a man with power. I, on the other hand, was once nothing and have risen to my position. You and I both know that information levels the playing field. It has the capacity to return power that was lost, amplify what power remains, or shred what power was never intended for one to have.

"That is all I am interested in anymore: information, harmless unless used well."

Veon rested his head on the wall behind him, quickly losing the strength to continue resisting. As suspicious as he was, something was telling him to take the offer. But why? His self-preservation instincts had served him decently so far; how could he put such a dangerous uncertainty on Mand just to save himself? His safety would be somewhat guaranteed, since the second part of the deal required him to be alive to fulfill it, but he couldn't bring himself to imperil Mand like that, not after all she had been through recently...

_Take his offer, Veon._

Startled, Veon shook his head. His fatigue had produced an imaginary voice in his mind? He had never been this out of sorts. But strangely, like the times before when he had nearly given up, a familiar presence fueled and awakened him as he sat. He looked the man square in the eye to decline, but again, the voice interrupted him.

_It'll be alright, Veon. Please, love, take it._

Veon felt his heart stop briefly in realization. The presence he had been feeling at his lowest moments was the Force spirit of his wife, Tascit. Though it had been almost two months since her death in the Dalon Palace collapse, she had been with him throughout his exile on the city-planet. No wonder he hadn't completely lost the will to continue; she wasn't going to let him stop.

Though he hoped he hadn't lost his mind in the weeks of his isolation, he put his faith in her judgment, as he always had, and gave a quick nod to the stranger who was still awaiting his response. The man nodded, too, and offered Veon his hand. Cautiously, Veon stood and shook his hand, anxious as the other smiled.

"Congratulations, Veon Banarecc. In the next few minutes, you will have Tzymo Labs security at your disposal, and I, Jack Tzymo, will be your closest ally."

* * *

Moving a few of the sculptures and other various pieces from the small room took Koril and Elena little time, and they left the rest behind as they made their way to a nearby settlement in the planet's equatorial region where Elena's family lived. The Lyrans, like hundreds of other families, resided in a subterranean home connected to others by a network of lift tubes within the solid rock and ice. Elena had grown up in a more nomadic atmosphere with her clan, but since she had left for the Jedi Academy almost a decade ago, her family had adopted a more stationary life. The clan lived well as a collection of miners, cargo haulers, teachers, cooks, and medics, and Elena's parents had easily taken up teaching the clan's youngsters.

As she sat at the controls of the _Celestia'_s cockpit, she was both nervous and excited about seeing her family and bringing Koril to them. In a way, she felt like she was being unfair to him. She had met his father months before they had become involved, so at that point, she was under nowhere near the same kind of pressure she was inadvertently putting Koril under. And though she was sure her parents would welcome him well, she was still anxious; she hadn't brought home a boyfriend like this before. How would Jeric react? Will her parents change their attitude towards him when they find out about his royalty status?

Koril's soft voice broke through her thoughts. "You okay?"

Elena instantly turned her head to him, nodding quickly. She must've had a strange expression on her face, judging by his concern. But satisfied for the moment, Koril sat back, returning his much needed attention to the controls. They were hardly a minute from landing near her family's home, and just as she had predicted before they left, a powerful snowstorm was slowing their approach. Though the equatorial region was the warmest, it produced the strongest weather, usually hampering any travel in the area for hours. Despite the warning Elena had given him, Koril insisted that he could handle it. So far, he was doing well.

A few more hundred meters of travel, and they would be safely underground. But for now, they were still in the air, and the swirling snow blinded the view out the _Celestia's_ cockpit, forcing Koril to fly by the nav computer and sensors alone. Elena kept her gaze locked out into the bright white in front of the ship, scanning for any rocky outcroppings that might pop up suddenly. Her family's settlement was nestled underneath a majestic but compact mountain range. At least, she thought to herself, it was majestic when it wasn't an imminent threat to your life.

"See?" Koril said triumphantly beside her after few moments as they arrived at their destination. He had already slowed the ship, and soon it began descending. "That wasn't so dif--"

The _Celestia_ gave a mighty lurch as she set down unevenly, throwing both Koril and Elena onto the consoles in front of them unexpectedly. Behind them strapped in the rear of the cabin, Kaydee gave a short surprised sound, her metal casing squeaking against her restraints. Elena was the first to recover, immediately turning to Koril to make sure he was alright. He was already sitting back up and nodding when she reached over to put a hand on the side of his face.

"I'm fine," he said with an embarrassed grin. "Pride's just hurt, that's all." Elena continued to search his eyes to be sure, but he finally turned back to the console, presumably checking to make sure the ship wasn't damaged.

"I'd better check the landing struts," he said resignedly. "And the nav sensor's calibration. We should've landed perfectly."

"It probably wasn't your fault. There could be snow compacted on the landing pad right now, making the surface lopsided."

Koril grinned again, glancing over at her. "I guess we'll find out." Elena smiled back, though it quickly faded as they both began redressing for their brief journey out into the cold. She tucked her lightsaber back onto her belt as she pulled her cream-colored heavy jacket over her shoulders, and she watched Koril do the latter, as well.

She was glad he wasn't anxious. And if he was, he was hiding it well. She wanted to ask him how he was feeling, but to be fair, she didn't think she could answer the same question herself. Or was it, she didn't want to answer?

With a light sigh, Elena watched Koril grab and pocket the gift they had decided to present her parents with. It was a beautiful gray and black small stone orb, intricately carved over its entire surface with elegant, familiar designs. Koril had said the stone was a piece of Paneau river art, an ancient tradition of creating such decorated stones to commemorate major life events and placing them in one of the seven major rivers on the capital continent. Though Elena had insisted that Koril keep it since it was one of the very few personal pieces in Jaala's collection, he wouldn't. Only reluctantly did she agree, though she had already decided it was the most appropriate gift to pick. While every other piece in that dank room was magnificent and most likely worth several thousand credits, the modest stone had simplicity on its side, as well as ease of transportation. Her parents would like that.

Koril had already pulled on his goggles and tugged his hood over his head when he turned and offered Elena his hand. She quickly did the same and took his hand tightly, stepping out with him into the mighty whirling winds that immediately blasted snow into the cabin before the _Celestia's_ ramp had even fully descended.

* * *

Koril struggled to keep his expression neutral. He thought he had been through some serious intensive training in the Royal Navy, but he was sure he'd never encountered such an...interrogation.

Elena sat beside him at her family's dinner table, though dinner had long since been over. Elena's parents, Race and Sirema, sat across from him, and Elena's thirteen-year-old brother Jeric sat at the end of the table that was small enough to be almost completely covered by their plates, glasses, and meal serving bowls. Thankfully, Kaydee occupied herself in another room, conversing with various droids the Lyrans employed. He was glad his protocol droid was directing her conversational energy elsewhere; even without Kaydee's help, Elena's parents hadn't stopped asking him questions all night, and bored, Jeric hadn't said a word.

"Now, surely the New Republic offered at least some kind of assistance after that, right?" Sirema asked in the same inquisitive tone she had sported for the entirety of their two hour dinner. Koril shook his head.

"I don't want to get into the politics of it, but suffice it to say that we were still under suspicion. The fact that Admiral Armiger and his forces only attacked us and hadn't shown up anywhere else before or after wasn't helping. We weren't important enough." As Sirema nodded to his answer, he sat back a little and glanced at Elena who looked as tired as he felt. He took a long swig of emerald wine from his glass, but he was only recently beginning to feel its effects. The last half hour of conversation had migrated to topics he was reluctant to elaborate on, and finally Race seemed to understand his sentiments.

"Well, I'm sure you two are just exhausted. We can resume discussion after some decent sleep, yes?" With a smile, Race stood and began to pick up plates, and Koril followed suit. Sirema was quick to stop him, though.

"No, you don't," she said kindly. Koril almost counterprotested, but Elena shook her head at him, smiling a little. Reluctantly, Koril handed Sirema the dishes as Elena took his other hand and led him over to a living room couch.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I should've warned you."

"What are you talking about?" he said with a grin. A yawn interrupted his next sentence. "That was...invigorating..." Elena laughed as they sat; Koril wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"I know you're tired," she said sympathetically, resting against him.

"Tired doesn't even begin to cover it."

At that, Elena sat up and looked at him properly, concerned. "You're not sleeping well."

Koril's grin also faded quickly, remembering why. With their conflicting schedules and concentration on aiding the governmental rebuilding efforts over the past two weeks, Elena seemed to have forgotten about his troubling dream, and he had conveniently forgotten to mention his Force-sensitivity, as well. He felt guilty, realizing that while they had been distracted from one another, at the same time, he hadn't made an effort to tell her about it. That was just as bad as keeping it from her intentionally in his mind. But was now the right time? He didn't want to overshadow the brief vacation they had together, but it had been hanging over his mind the entire time, and he had promised to tell her over two weeks ago.

"No, I'm not," he finally answered. She watched him intently, and he sighed lightly as he prepared his thoughts.

"Did they ever tell you the content of the visions Rech and Mand have been having?" Elena nodded hesitantly.

"Yes: the shuttle on Coruscant, five or six dark figures, and Force Lightning. Why?"

"I've been having the same dreams, before I knew about theirs."

At first Elena looked confused, but realization slowly took over. "Your soreness, that burn I found on your side..."

He nodded. "Force Lightning."

"But...how? How did you see what they..."

Koril remained silent, sure that she would figure it out. Moments later, their gazes locked. She was nearly speechless.

"...you're Force-sensitive," she breathed.

Again, he nodded. "Rech did some kind of...test." He attempted a grin, but he wasn't sure if it was actually visible. "Said that's why I'm a good pilot. Quick reflexes."

Elena's stunned gaze fell to the floor in front of her, her brows furrowed in thought. He wasn't quite sure what kind of a reaction it was until she suddenly spoke after a few moments, her expression lightening.

"That means that the Jedi who made the Prophecy...could be Trauger's father." She was almost smiling at the end of her statement, but Koril only became more serious, bringing to her attention another piece of information that was bothering him.

"...Elena, I'm _Force-sensitive_. The Prophecy?"

It took no time for her face to quickly fall, contorted by pain, as she realized what he meant. She rapidly corrected her expression, shaking her head defiantly.

"No. No, I refuse to believe that it means you. No. There are other Jedi."

"Who? You? Rech and Mand?"

"Noor, Arcturus, Kanomin, Lithess..." Elena's voice had become uncharacteristically shaky as she rattled off the names. They weren't comforting for him to know, anyway. As much as he wanted it to not be true, he had almost come to accept what he thought was his fate; he just had a few things to do first. He had started to respond when she continued, sounding almost scared.

"Koril, we don't even know where he is. How can he return when we can't even find him?"

"He'll turn up soon enough."

"Koril..." She stroked his jaw and then held his face in both of her hands, staring him straight in his eyes as she spoke strongly. "I am _not_ going to let you believe that this is your death sentence. Do you understand me?"

Though he didn't fully agree, Koril nodded as best he could and embraced Elena tightly as she wrapped her arms around him, as well. The only way his vision and the Prophecy made sense was if he was the Jedi friend who perished. As the moments wore on, Elena only tightened her arms, not wanting to let go. He, too, held her tightly, not caring that her skin was frigid. Only when they heard footsteps approaching did they release, looking back to see who it was.

"There's a Master Noor asking to speak with you two, and he says it's urgent," Sirema relayed quietly. Both Koril and Elena stood quickly, and Koril followed as Elena led him to the comm station.

On a blurry screen dotted with static, Master Noor hardly withheld the news a second as they stepped up to the console, and he spoke quickly with obvious excitement.

"We've found him. Coruscant, the Laboratory District. He's weak and wounded, but very much alive."

Koril and Elena exchanged glances. Before he could say anything, Elena spoke first.

"I'll leave immediately."

"And I'll send you the location once you're en route." With a quick nod, the screen went blank, and Koril looked at Elena pointedly.

"We."

Elena calmly shook her head. "No, you have research on that Hoth Jedi to do. I'm going."

Knowing full well that it was a fight he wouldn't win, he gave in and sighed, thinking quickly. He took her right hand and stepped closer to her.

"Then promise me something," he said quietly. With a quick glance, he noticed Elena's family watching them intently, but Elena didn't seem to notice. She only looked at him.

"Promise me," he continued, "you'll come back to me." As she furrowed her brows in confusion, Koril reached into his pocket, and still holding her hand, he knelt down on one knee and held out a ring to her.

"...So you can marry me later."


	10. Willing Sacrifice

"You were right."

Mand frowned, holding her head as she sat up from the floor. She had just regained consciousness after a strange yet familiar presence had somehow unintentionally triggered her powerful, destructive Force Shockwave. Thankfully, though, she had been successful in suppressing the surge, but it had cost her dearly, knocking her out for several minutes and scrambling her senses worse than she had experienced before.

"This was a bad idea, coming back here," Rech continued concernedly. "You're still weak."

"I am not," Mand finally managed to say groggily. "I stopped it, didn't I?" She wished she could've been more happy about her success, since it was one of the main reasons she was training and meditating so hard lately, but the trigger was what had her upset.

"Stopped what? Another vision?"

Rech still hovered closely beside her, one arm supportively around her back and the other holding her hand. She could tell her various bouts of illnesses and collapses had made him well practiced in caring for her, but his anxiety over her condition remained the same each time.

Mand shook her head slightly, answering his earlier question. No, she hadn't seen anything like the visions that had plagued her a few weeks ago. This time, she knew for sure she had seen vivid flashbacks of memories she so desperately wanted to be rid of. At first she thought that they had been triggered by being back on Coruscant, but just before the Shockwave began to build, she remembered a dark, foreboding presence that had slowly descended upon her like a smothering blanket...

"It felt just like..._him_. Like Tzan."

Tzan Kaeloth, the powerful Dark Lord who had kidnapped her when she was fifteen and suppressed her thoughts, consciousness, and eventually even her life force for four years. Her rescuers, Rech, Elena, and Kihara Marelleck, had killed Tzan in valiant battle; they made sure of that before they left the barren planet of Tatooine, where Tzan had been keeping her when she wasn't being "used". But the presence, even though it couldn't have been Tzan's, had resurrected the same rage and fear she had fought to withhold as her training as a Jedi had progressed over the past months, the same rage and fear she had harnessed to break Tzan's hold over her. The escape had driven her deep into the Dark Side, and she had done everything possible to keep from getting back into the same mindset, where her power was hatred-driven.

"Mand, he's-"

"Dead," she finished for him, "I know. But I said it felt _like_ him, like his...methods. So much so that I began building a Shockwave as a subconscious reflex. That's what knocked me out. I suppressed it, but it had to be released somehow."

Rech looked more concerned, searching her eyes. "I didn't feel anything, Mand, except your...anger."

"I felt it, as strong as if he had been standing beside me -"

"I believe you," Rech said quickly, sensing her frustration. "It's just..." He looked hesitant to continue. "I've never seen such fire in your eyes."

Mand looked down, saddened that her anger was visible to her friends who had been in the room with her just minutes before. Chiss Jedi Master Strone Lithess was still standing behind Rech, casting a wary, red-glowing gaze down at her, and Elena was kneeling at her side opposite Rech, quiet. Mand had tried to keep her internal struggles as private as she could, and some she hadn't even talked with Rech about. But now they all knew what kind of a monster she had the potential to become.

"It caught me off guard," Mand finally answered. "I'd been on the defensive in anticipation of a vision, not this." After a few moments of thought, she looked up at both Rech and Elena, deflecting the topic. "Did you ever encounter any apprentices or partners when you were hunting Tzan and me?"

Both Elena and Rech shook their heads, and just as Elena began to elaborate, Jedi Master Aalon Noor and his apprentice Wes Arosc walked in. Apparently privy to the conversation, Noor answered calmly as he approached.

"The only evidence we ever found of anyone working with Tzan was the link between him and Morden Tarthos. If there were apprentices, they must have never traveled with him when he also had you." Despite the heavy topic, Noor offered a small smile, which she returned as he knelt beside her. Save for Rech, Noor had worked the hardest to trace her kidnapper and find her, then he had saved her and her child's lives after he continued researching what had happened to her during her disappearance. If there was anyone who knew well the past five years of her life, it was Noor.

"You don't need my help," Noor said as he looked at Rech, "but I offer whatever you need." Rech nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on healing her. Though she could've aided his efforts by relaxing, Mand instead engaged Noor.

"How's Veon?" Mand noted with a slight smile that Elena's attention was instantly diverted to Noor, as well.

"He's doing well," Noor nodded. "Recovery from his poor nutrition will take a little longer, but physically, he'll be fine."

Mand nodded, too, and relieved at the news, she rested her head on Rech's shoulder, allowing him to work a little more efficiently. She couldn't help but look at Wes for a few moments, as the young man standing behind rest of the group reminded her of his late maternal aunt, Tascit Arosc. Only when Noor spoke again did she realize that the Jedi Master had stood from beside her and was conversing with Master Lithess.

"They're releasing Veon from the medical center in a few hours. We can wait for you -"

"No," Mand interjected, "don't. We'll join you before you leave, just let us know when and where."

Knowing how anxious Elena was to see Veon, Mand turned her head to her and smiled reassuringly, allowing Elena to leave with the Jedi Masters. Elena smiled, too, and squeezed her hand before she stood and joined the other three as they left silently. Still concentrating, Rech kissed the top of Mand's head and hugged her to himself more tightly.

"You'll be fine in a few minutes," Rech said quietly. "They wouldn't have waited long."

"I know." As much as she wanted to see Veon, too, they'd all have two days to spend with him on the trip back home to Paneau. She was okay with waiting to be sure she wouldn't be hit with another unintentional Shockwave in the meantime. "Did you see the look on Elena's face?"

Rech smiled. "She's elated."

"She gets both her men," Mand said lightly with a laugh. Two days ago, Koril had proposed to Elena, which she accepted just after learning that Veon had been found. After a quick succession of events, Elena was going to be happier than ever, and that made Mand happy. Her closest friend deserved so much.

"We can see your parents before we go back," Mand added. "We won't have to worry about baby duty this time." Instead of subjecting her again to the stressful, short trip to and from Coruscant, they had left Cordira on Paneau with the caretakers in the Rys'tihn Manor. She didn't think it was going to be easy to endure the distance, but the separation between mother and baby during this trip was far more manageable. Mand hoped it was the same for Cordira.

"Or," Rech said even more quietly, "we could have the time to ourselves." After a moment, he continued, almost sadly. "I've hardly seen you these past two weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry." Her training kept her away from both Rech and Cordira for the majority of the day as she was attempting to master her visions and her unique Shockwave, as well as a more difficult skill, hiding herself in the Force. She hoped she never had to use the latter, but something was telling her it was somehow going to be useful in the future.

Though she knew he was still concentrating on healing her, Mand inclined her head up to him and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Jedi Master Derek Falur, stationed on Hoth during the Jedi Civil War around 4,000 BBY. Paneau never became involved in the war, but the front lines came near enough to have warranted a little extra protection. Your parents were really helpful, by the way. They were more than willing to get me some of the records they had access to."

Elena smiled. Even though she hadn't spent much time there, she was glad her parents could get to know Koril a little better.

"There's always been someone from each generation who became a pilot," Koril continued on the comm screen. "I guess this explains it. But I'm more curious as to why his name was removed from everything at home."

"Things were different back then, I'm sure," Elena offered, though she was curious herself, too. "Maybe Aeona was embarrassed."

Koril shrugged. "We can figure that out later. I am glad that we were able to find his name, though." Elena nodded and smiled again as Koril moved on, seeming to pick up on her train of thought. "How's Veon looking?"

"Great," she responded immediately, though she had to correct herself. "I mean, he's a little weak and a little thinner than he used to be, but I'm just glad to see him again."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon. We have to pack a few people up and we'll be on our way."

Though the screen was hazy, Koril's smile filtered through perfectly, making Elena sigh. The two day trip back to Paneau was going to be long enough, and it had already been torture after leaving him that night.

"I'll see you at the Manor, then," Koril said, still smiling, and Elena smiled, too.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Koril paced as he stood on an open landing platform atop a mid-rise building in Coruscant's Laboratory Sector. He was able to make the trip from Hoth in a matter of hours, utilizing the Corellian Trade Spine, which saved the _Celestia'_s nav computer from having to navigate around various systems that lengthened the usual trip from Paneau to the city-planet. Master Noor had contacted him and given him the location of the landing pad they'd be stopping at before they left Coruscant, and Koril was going to surprise Elena. He had a gift for her.

Though the sun was directly overhead and was reflecting off the various transparisteel windows and durasteel buildings nearby, Koril was thinking about anything but the day's warmth. Something about his surroundings felt familiar, but he paid it no mind as he stepped about, instead thinking of his impending marriage, his reinstatement as Head of Security on Paneau, his newfound Jedi ancestor who had imparted on the Rys'tihns the chance to become Jedi.

So much was going on, Koril could hardly keep his thoughts straight. What about the Prophecy, too? How was it going to play out? Veon would be returning to Paneau soon with a handful of his closest Jedi friends, and momentarily, they all would be on the same ship. What did that mean?

He continued pacing, focusing on the Rys'tihn crest he fingered in his pocket. On a suggestion from Elena's parents, Koril had bought a small Hoth Diamond and replaced a red gem in the center of his crest with it. When she arrived, he'd give it to Elena once more, as he had several times before, but it would finally be hers and be slightly different than the hundreds of others.

A couple ships cruised by, each one building his anticipation. Master Noor told him they were in a small silver transport borrowed from the New Republic, but that was the most description he gave. More detail wouldn't have eased Koril's anxiety, though; nearly all the ships looked the same from a distance, anyway.

The door that led into the platform's adjoining building opened behind him, but interestedly watching another ship fly by, Koril didn't look back until he heard a familiar laugh. Instantly, Koril's spirits sank as he saw both Rech and Mand walking towards him, talking happily before they, too, saw him and realization quickly neutralized their expressions.

_The vision._ That's why the platform looked familiar.

Just as Rech and Mand reached Koril, the rumbling roar of a ship's engines preceded a small black shuttle that landed in front of the three on the platform, looking exactly as it had in the vision. Rech and Mand immediately stepped in front of Koril, their lightsabers in hand, as he reached for his blaster pistol tucked into his uniform.

"Koril, go back inside," Mand ordered forcefully as she and Rech closed the gap between them, shielding Koril further. The shuttle's ramp was rapidly descending, close to releasing its occupants.

"No," Koril responded just as forcefully, gripping his blaster pistol.

"Koril!" Rech barked. "This is not the time to be heroic! Go!"

"I'm not leaving you two!"

No sooner had he responded than a blinding blue-white light filled his vision, and more pain than he had ever experienced in his entire life burned throughout his entire body, searing every muscle fiber, every bone, until he thought he could take no more.

After what seemed like agonizing minutes, the worst pain slowly subsided, and once his vision recovered from the intense light, he saw that he was on the ground, curled up on his side against a wall and a large gray crate, gasping in pain as all his muscles remained tightly contracted. He heard a woman scream in severe pain, and just as he raised his head to look in the direction of the scream, a dark, hooded figure floated up to him and blinded him again with the blue-white light, sending another unbearable string of Force Lightning coursing through his body until he felt nothing more.

* * *

Elena kept her eyes fixed on the sensor panel at the transport's controls. Masters Noor and Lithess were navigating Coruscant's busy skies, and they had encountered no problems so far, but Elena hovered over Master Lithess' shoulder, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the back of his seat.

It took her a second to register someone talking to her. "Elena?" Noor had turned to her, looking at her with concern. She met his gaze and released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Something doesn't feel right," she finally said quietly, though she frowned at herself. She didn't even understand her own anxiety, much less was she able to explain it to someone else. She saw Noor give Lithess a quick nod before he stood, putting a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just..." she trailed off, still unable to explain. Noor gently eased her hands off the seat and led her to a bench in the back of the cabin beside Wes and Veon.

"Here, sit."

"I told you, I'm fine, I...I don't know..." With a hand at her temple, she tried to piece together what exactly it was that she was feeling. It was...odd, like some part of her had suddenly become empty. Something was now a void, and it was draining her. "It's like...something's happened. Something bad."

Elena blinked as Noor's expression suddenly went from concerned to something unreadable. He turned back to the cockpit quickly.

"Strone, how long?"

"Twenty seconds," Master Lithess answered immediately. Elena followed Noor as he strode back up to his seat, looking out the viewport to the landing platform they were approaching to pick up Rech and Mand at. She felt her stomach turn to ice as she saw four unknown strangers standing where her friends should be. The closer the platform got, the more they could see of the four, and visible at each side was a glowing red lightsaber blade.

Noor stepped back to his apprentice and spoke quickly. "Stay here with Veon and keep the doors secure. If someone tries to break in, fly back to the Temple immediately. Send a distress call to the Order - we have four Dark Jedi on our hands."

The transport rocked with Lithess's quick landing, and both Masters descended its ramp before it touched the platform floor. Elena quickly detached her saber from her belt and followed them numbly, glancing back at Veon and Wes inside before the ramp rose and sealed.

Noor and Lithess both stood with their lightsabers ignited, their robes shed, and as Elena ignited her purple blade behind them, the four Dark Jedi attacked. A woman and a man paired up against Lithess, and an aggressive woman took on Noor. As the others moved away, their attacks and blocks blurred in impossibly quick blade swings, a scrawny but still powerful man attacked Elena, forcing her to rock back on her feet as she parried a rapid succession of blows.

Finally awoken from her stupor, Elena caught a break in the man's attacks and made strong, bold swings of her own, swings her opponent was ill-prepared for. Dueling had never been her best skill, but an innate drive to survive fueled her focus and honed her reflexes. Nearly stumbling backward, the man's face faltered only briefly as he blocked her blade, and she pressed harder with each passing moment, sinking deeper into the Force as it guided her saber. Eventually the man's face twisted into a sick grin Elena saw through the purple and red blur.

"Do you even know why you fight us, Jedi?" the man taunted, to which Elena responded with an opportunistic swing at his side. He easily blocked it, though, and Elena felt the stinging heat of his blade sweep just inches from her hand. Suddenly brash in his excitement for having forced her to recover, the Dark Jedi twirled his saber in front of him, laughing as he again blocked her blow easily.

The man's laughter stopped suddenly as a painful scream echoed about the platform. Elena stole a quick glance towards it and watched one of Lithess' opponents fall, having lost a leg in the duel. The swift Jedi Master Force Pulled his defeated attacker's lightsaber from her hands and clipped it to his own belt just in time to block the other Dark Jedi's blade.

Elena looked back at her opponent as he delivered a powerful downward blow in anger, no longer laughing but his face contorted in rage. Elena fought hard to deflect his blade, and though she had prevented it from doing any serious damage, the red blade slid across the muscle of her left upper arm, burning through the top layers of skin. She cried out in pain but had little time to recover, forced to parry his next blow to her head.

Another scream and Lithess' second opponent fell to the ground armless, furthering Elena's attacker's rage to the point of impossible speed. She was just barely able to block them, stepping backward toward the edge of the platform.

"Elena!" Noor yelled over to her from her left. He was still battling his Dark Jedi, but Lithess was running over to help her from the other side.

Suddenly, Elena's opponent stepped back from her, holding his lightsaber in one hand out to the side and his other hand palm up extending toward her. A small trickle of Force Lightning began to form in his palm as he narrowed his eyes, fixated on her.

"Elena!" Noor called again, and as if time had slowed, Elena saw him swing his blue blade diagonally across the chest of his opponent and extend his hand towards her, sending a powerful Force Push across the platform that blew her Dark Jedi over the edge, plummeting to the floor miles below. Elena stood stunned for a brief second, breathing heavily, before she looked back over to Noor.

Her eyes refused to believe what she was seeing. Still with his arm outstretched to her, Noor's face was blank as the woman he had just defeated pierced her red blade through the center of his chest. The blade disappeared as the woman dropped her saber and fell backward, leaving Noor to stagger a few steps before he, too, fell.

"NO!" was all Elena could say. Her legs felt heavy as lead as she ran over to his side, falling onto her hands and knees as she reached him. Through the tears she shed fiercely, she could see Noor feebly gasping as he lay on his back. Lithess knelt at his other side, sadly looking over his mortally wounded friend.

Elena cradled his head in her arm, vainly trying to make him comfortable as he gasped. Somehow his eyes were still alert as he locked gazes with Elena. She could hardly talk through her sobs.

"Why? Why, Aalon! It was just...lightning, I could've...why..."

Though Noor's gasps began to slow, he forced what sound he could out. "I had to...protect...him..."

Elena cried harder. "What? What are you talking about? I could've taken it! Why..."

At that, Noor only glanced between Elena and Lithess, trying to smile through his slowing gasping. "It's...been an...honor...both of you...all of you..."

He took a few last painful gasps, and as he stilled, Elena fell across him, wrapping her other arm around him. Her own body shook with anguish as tears continued to fall bitterly. It didn't make sense. Why did he feel like he had to protect her? She had taken a hit of Force Lightning from someone much more powerful than the Dark Jedi they had just dueled, she would've been fine! It wasn't fair! She could've handled it! Noor had always taken to Rech, Mand, and her as if they were his own apprentices, but a Master wasn't supposed to die for his student! Not like this...

"Elena," Lithess said softly as he put a hand firmly on her shoulder. When she didn't quiet, he repeated more forcefully. "Elena, shh... Someone else is here, on the platform."

Elena raised her head slowly, bringing a hand to her face to wipe away what tears she could. Only after she calmed her sobs did she hear what Lithess had heard. Another person was gasping for air nearby, but it wasn't Noor, it wasn't his Dark Jedi he had slain, it was elsewhere.

Still fighting intermittent sobs, Elena stood from Noor's body and rubbed her face, drying it and clearing her eyes with her sleeve. Lithess was already stepping over towards the sound, and Elena followed a few paces behind.

The gasping led them to a crate on the other end of the platform, and Lithess jumped around behind it and disappeared before Elena reached him. When she rounded the edge of the crate, she again found it hard to believe what she was seeing. Koril was lying on his side against the wall, nearly curled up into a ball as he desperately gasped for air. Lithess was already trying to heal him by the time Elena fell at his side.

"His muscles aren't releasing," Lithess said annoyingly calmly. "He can't breathe."

Why was Koril here? Hadn't he just told her he'd meet her back at the Manor? She fought back returning tears as Koril's body finally relaxed and he began to take deeper breaths. She helped Lithess turn Koril onto his back so he could breathe easier, and kneeling at his side, she stroked his face, trying to bring him around.

"Koril, can you hear me? It's me, it's Elena..." she said shakily, still battling lingering sobs. "Come on, Koril, look at me..."

Finally he began to grimace in pain, a good sign he hadn't suffered any permanent damage. Elena continued to caress his face, talking to him until he eventually spoke.

"Elena," he breathed as his eyes fluttered open slightly.

"It's me, I'm right here," she soothed. His sharp inhalations were just as painful for her to hear.

"...am I dying?"

Elena struggled to find her voice. "No... No, you're going to be just fine." Shaky though it was, she continued. "I know it hurts, I know. But you're going to be fine, okay?"

Her assurances didn't seem to register. "They...took...Rech and Mand."

Elena furrowed her brows, trying to keep herself composed for him. "They who?"

"Two men...two of the six."

Elena worked hard to suppress further sobs. So there had been six, just like in the vision Koril, Rech and Mand had seen, and two of them had taken her friends while the others injured her fiancé and murdered her mentor. She had to hold her breath to keep from completely losing her composure.

"I tried to stop them," Koril said quietly. Even though Lithess was still concentrating on him, Koril's consciousness was fading, and with it, Elena's strength. "I tried...I'm sorry, I tried..."

"I know you did," Elena breathed as her eyes brimmed with tears again. She looked up at Lithess as Koril went silent, meeting his gaze as she sat back on her feet, looking as if she could completely fall apart.

The stoic Jedi Master, though, remained quiet, as if waiting for her to break. Seeing his strength, though, helped her to hold on, and she took in a deep breath to set herself. Lithess looked down and scanned Koril before he glanced back up at Elena.

"Do you think you can carry him to the transport?"

She nodded quietly, watching the rise and fall of Koril's chest.

"I'll get Wes to help you," Lithess added quietly as he stood and left. Elena heard the transport's ramp descending behind her, but she couldn't bear to look away. The past few minutes, the longest of her life, hadn't made any sense. Why was Koril here? Why had the Dark Jedi come for Rech and Mand, and why had they left Koril? So many questions...

Wes stepped around to Koril's other side where Lithess had been, and Elena saw that the boy was distraught, as well. He had just lost his Master, and he had probably watched the whole thing. She wanted to say something to him, to comfort him somehow, but no words other than 'I'm sorry' came to mind. She didn't think that was what he wanted to hear, because she didn't want to hear it, either. Instead, she remained silent and began to stand, carefully pulling Koril up with her as she wrapped his arm around her neck. Wes did the same, though Elena tried to hoist the majority of Koril's weight on her injured shoulder. Somehow she figured the physical pain would detract from the emotional pain.

As she and Wes stepped cautiously across the platform with Koril's unconscious weight between them, Elena watched Lithess and Veon carry Noor over to the transport just as another small shuttle landed beside them. With sabers drawn, seven Jedi piled out of their craft, Master Amina Kanomin among them, though they instantly broke up and aided Lithess and Veon with Noor and her and Wes with Koril.

Elena's shoulder pain mattered little as three Jedi effortlessly lifted Koril off her and into their arms. She didn't know how, since she was no longer consciously controlling them, but her legs kept moving. Though she saw and heard Master Kanomin talking to her at her side as she walked, she didn't register anything the Jedi Master was saying. Inside the transport that easily housed the new passengers, Elena sat at the end of the bench Koril was laid down on, and oblivious to the other Jedi attempting to talk to her, she stared at the floor between her feet.

It wasn't until Master Kanomin put her hands at Elena's jaw and turned her head upward, meeting her blank gaze, that Elena finally listened.

"Elena, _are you hurt_?"

Elena still stared blankly. No, she wasn't hurt, compared to those she loved around her. Noor's last words resounded in her mind, and she finally broke down again, crying onto Master Kanomin's shoulder as the petite Jedi pulled her into a tight embrace.


	11. Shatter Point

_"Koril, go back inside."_

_"No."_

_"Koril! This is not the time to be heroic! Go!!"_

_"I'm not leaving you two!"_

_The bolt singed Mand's skin as it flashed past her and hit Koril square in the chest behind her. He was propelled backward, landing hard against a wall and sliding limply to the platform floor. But...it wasn't supposed to have hit Koril. It should have hit her. _

_"Leave him alone! I know it's me you want!"_

_"Mand, no!"_

_Beside her, Rech ignited his silver blade and defensively stood in front of her, but the six Dark Jedi before them only formed a tight semi-circle as they stepped closer, each extending an electrified palm towards the two._

_"Tzan was my master," the tallest man on the end said first._

_"Layna was my sister," said another at the opposite end._

_"You will **all** pay," Anastasia Tarthos said, situated in the middle of the other five. _

_"Let them go! I'm the reason for your losses!"_

_Uninterested in her plea, the six responded by unleashing a combined bolt that she thought for sure had killed her. Instantly, her senses registered nothing, obliterated by the sheer power of the merciless Force Lightning. Even her thoughts were destroyed. After the six's single but annihilating strike, what else could be left of her?_

_In a surreal haze, a woman's unbearable scream echoed about, its origination scattered. It was almost inhuman; no one could survive that much pain, and yet it continued for another agonizing moment before--_

_"That was just the beginning," a sinister voice called through her consciousness. She heard the pained choking and gasping of someone near her; it wasn't her, was it?_

_Her vision began to recover from a pure, blind white, finally picking up the slight movement of fuzzy gray shapes. The choking she heard continued until she heard a sickening smack, similar to how bone and skin would sound as it struck a hard surface with great force, and with the sound, everything in her vision immediately stopped moving. She heard another choking sound, but it seemed to be further away from her at first. It slowly became closer, and again, she heard skin make hard contact with something, stopping the choking. Just as her vision was beginning to sharpen, a painful haze suddenly descended upon her, sealing her into the numb blackness of unconsciousness._

White hot, intense pain brought Mand around and nearly reduced her to tears. She whimpered weakly, opening her eyes only after hearing the zapping crackle of some kind of energy source nearby. Her eyes barely focused, but what she could see perplexed her. Metal binders magnetically suspended her by her arms stretched out to the side in a containment field, and looking about the room, she found the containment field's power generator beside her, producing the sound she heard earlier. The walls around her were solid black, except for one in front of her which was transparisteel. Through it she saw what she at first thought was her reflection, but after studying the other, she realized it was Rech, hanging limply in the same manner as she on the opposite side of the transparisteel wall. She tried to move or make some kind of sound, but she hadn't the strength to do either. She could only watch as two of the six Dark Jedi who had attacked them walked over to stand on either side of Rech and began talking to him.

Rech was motionless. With the distance, Mand couldn't even see if he was breathing. She tried desperately to draw on strength from the Force to contact him...but she got no answer. Was she too weak? Was she in some kind of Force-less bubble? What were those two Dark Jedi doing to him?

Without warning, the power generator beside her revved up and sent a torturous current of electricity through her, twisting and contorting her body as she screamed. She felt muscles tear with the strain of their forced contraction, and even though she was once again on the brink of unconsciousness, she didn't even feel herself brewing a Shockwave. With all her training in the past few weeks to suppress the reflex, she had rendered herself defenseless, and soon, she feared she would be lifeless.

As she struggled to breathe again after the current finally stopped, only one thing came to her mind that kept her from completely giving up. Almost like a dream, she saw her infant daughter Cordira, smiling and reaching her little arms towards her. Mand's own arms free of the restraints in her mind, she extended her hand to the girl, their palms meeting with a bright white light that shone from their touching hands. The image quickly dissolved, putting Mand back into her solitary torture room, but she felt almost...calmed by the vision. Had it been a vision, or just a random visualization her mind had somehow put together after enduring all the electricity that had poured through her?

Maybe it didn't matter, she thought. She didn't know how much more of the torture her body could handle. She had already suffered the combined power of six Dark Jedi simultaneously; how close was she from the end of her stamina?

With what little strength she had left, Mand raised her eyes as best she could to look across the room through the transparisteel divider. To her surprise, Rech was standing on his own, no longer suspended by restraints, but his strange, blank expression almost made her shudder. The two Dark Jedi still stood on either side of him, and one was holding a lightsaber out to him as they both spoke to him, though like before, she couldn't hear them at all.

Though she hadn't before been able to sense anything in the Force since she had come around, something seemed to suddenly explode in her mind. It was almost like half of her soul had been violently ripped apart from her, leaving her with next to nothing. The feeling rendered her breathless, wounding her on a deeper level than the physical pain of the torture had ever reached. Seeking some kind of explanation for what had just happened, she looked up to see Rech staring back at her with a dark, angry gaze.

She refused to believe it. Had he just done that to her? Had they still been connected to each other in the Force as they had been since before their marriage, he would've been affected by it, too. But his face reflected nothing but anger as he grabbed the lightsaber from the Dark Jedi and ignited its crimson blade.

Shattered and broken, Mand hardly even noticed the second round of electricity that flowed through her again, draining her of the last shred of hope to which she had been so desperately clinging.

* * *

Koril slowly awoke to the soft conversation of Kaydee and Veon Banarecc beside him, comforting voices to hear in his cloudy daze.

"...but of course I was not about to divulge such information -- how rude of them to ask me!"

"I'm sure they were just curious, Kaydee."

"Yes, they most certainly were, but it is against my programming to concern myself with such personal, private information! My Masters' privacy is always my most important responsibility."

To Koril, Veon sounded...different, more distant, though Kaydee had yet to pick up on it. Still, Veon seemed to be humoring the droid more than he would have in the past. "They're probably not as well-versed in securing information as you are."

"Clearly! But I do suppose that they encounter far less people than I do on a daily basis, so perhaps they simply crave interaction. I, however, am most content with my programming..."

As Kaydee droned on, Koril took a few moments to breathe and assess his physical state. In a whirlwind of images, he remembered the confrontation on the platform, but he could only solidly recall the events up until the first bolt struck him. The rest was a blurry haze, almost dreamlike and unreal. Rech and Mand had tried to protect him as the six Dark Jedi descended from their craft, but the Force Lightning burned throughout his whole body and rendered his mind useless in its aftermath.

His muscles were still unbelievably sore, though he knew they would be. With every breath, his chest muscles protested, almost refusing to work after having suffered so much damage. He didn't even want to think how the rest of his body was going to react.

Without moving his head, Koril opened his eyes slowly and looked over at his former king conversing with the Rys'tihn protocol droid Kaydee. Koril's delight at seeing the man he had served loyally for years and come to respect was marred by the man's pallid appearance. Veon was thin, though it showed most noticeably in his face. His once strong, determined features were frail, and even his posture as he stood was weakened, just as Elena had said. _Elena..._

"Where's Elena?" Koril managed to say, interrupting Kaydee midsentence.

Veon instantly looked down at him and turned to face him more fully. He seemed hesitant to answer, his eyes sad. "She's...out searching for Rech and Mand." After a moment, he continued. "How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?"

"I feel...like I should be dead." Veon almost responded, but Koril answered his second question. "Those Dark Jedi took Rech and Mand?"

Veon nodded solemnly. "Two of them did. Did you know who any of them were?" Paneau's former king leaned against the bed and looked to the floor as Koril shook his head slightly. No, they were nameless to him, but he recognized them all from his vision.

Koril grimaced as he began to shiver in the cold room, radiating pain throughout his body. Veon turned to a chair behind him and picked up a blanket to lay over him. Without prompting, he spoke quietly, spreading the blanket over Koril carefully.

"You're in the Jedi Temple. A team of Jedi Healers worked on you for the past two days, removing calcifications from your muscles. You should be okay after a few more days' rest." After a brief pause, Veon continued, recounting the events he had witnessed from within the shuttle as the Jedi and Dark Jedi dueled on the platform. He concisely discussed the Jedi's valiant battle, how swiftly they had defeated their opponents, and finally, Veon hesitantly told Koril of Master Noor's sacrificial death.

Koril furrowed his brows but watched Veon a moment longer, as if waiting for him to say that the Jedi Master had been saved somehow. When the former king said nothing more, Koril brought a hand to his forehead, saddened. He hadn't worked with Noor much prior to the Dalon Palace collapse, but he owed the Jedi Master his life after sustaining a serious head injury that would've gone untreated had Noor not healed him himself. He also knew that Noor had been instrumental in rescuing Mand a few months before Koril had met them. Noor had taken to Rech, Mand, and Elena so protectively, and he knew Elena had to be upset at the loss.

"The funeral's tomorrow," Veon finished quietly. Koril nodded and sighed as he began to test his muscles, deciding he would do everything in his power to go. Veon seemed to pick up on his intent and shook his head.

"Koril, you need rest."

Closing his eyes as he mustered the strength to sit up, Koril spoke shortly, frustrated with having wasted so much time recovering from injuries over the past few weeks. "You can't order me around anymore, I outrank you."

"But right now, Elena outranks you, and she's charged me with making sure you don't do anything stupid."

Koril looked up at Veon with a strange expression.

"Of course, she didn't exactly say it like that," Veon corrected lightly. "But I know you. You're not going anywhere right now. You're in no shape."

"I need to see Elena," Koril finally managed to say through gritted teeth. He relaxed a little as he was finally able to sit without propping himself up. "Where is she?"

As Veon remained silent, Koril turned a little to look over at Kaydee who had been quiet in the far corner of the room. "Kaydee, where's Elena?"

Loyally, Kaydee happily answered before Veon could stop her. "Downstairs, Master Koril, in the Records Room."

Veon put a firm hand on Koril's shoulder, making him wince, but he held the older man's gaze unrelentingly. "I need to see her, Sire." Finally understanding Koril's plea, Veon sighed and stepped back.

"I'll take you to her," he said simply, handing Koril a light jacket to stay warm in and a pair of boots to put on his bare feet.

* * *

Just as Kaydee had said, Elena was in the Temple's gigantic Records Room, engrossed in a few datapads she was reading over as she sat at a table covered in others that weren't getting as much attention. The wear and strain of the past two days was apparent in her eyes, Koril noticed as he approached her, making the last few steps without Veon's aid. He was standing just inches from her, yet she gave no indication that she had even registered his presence.

"Elena..." he said softly. She instantly turned and looked up at him, standing immediately from her seat when she recognized him.

"What are you doing here! You're not supposed to be up yet..." She seemed to toss a disappointed glance behind Koril towards Veon, but her expression returned to concern as she looked him up and down, assessing his condition.

"I'm fine. No pain, I promise."

Elena searched his eyes, but he ignored her attempt to make him sit down. He instead took her hand in his tightly and with his other hand, he caressed her face, briefly easing her anxiety. Koril continued after a moment, though hesitantly.

"...Veon told me what happened."

At that, Elena released Koril's hand and tensed, quickly returning to her seat at the table and looking over a couple datapads. Her voice was shaky as she avoided discussing Noor.

"We've identified the two that Master Lithess subdued: Astryd Nerezza, and Adrian Tarthos. The one I dueled was possibly a Sordell, judging by his appearance and his connection to the Tarthos, and the other one who..." she trailed off, fighting to keep her expression neutral. Only after she stared hard at the datapad and refused to show any emotion did she continue. "The other was Anastasia Tarthos."

With a heavy heart, Koril sank into the chair beside her, pained to see her suffering so. She wasn't allowing herself to work through her feelings or release them; she was withholding them altogether. Again, he gently took her hand into his and watched her face as she continued to stare down at the table.

"Elena," he began pleadingly. "It's _okay_ to be sad."

Her expression only faltered slightly. "A Jedi knows no emotion," she said blankly.

"I don't believe that." For all Koril knew and had seen of Elena's actions as a Jedi Knight, she had mostly reacted to situations as her emotions had guided her to. He knew she loved her friends, and she loved him. He wondered to himself what kind of a Jedi she would be _without_ her emotions; they seemed to drive her to be the caring, compassionate Jedi he had come to love so much.

After a long quiet moment, she raised her head a little, and Koril could finally hear pain in her whisper.

"He didn't need to protect me."

Before she continued, she released a shaky breath and tightened her grip around Koril's hand. He had to wince a little, but she, thankfully, hadn't seen it, still fixated on the table. "My opponent wasn't any stronger than I was. I was handling him well. He was just going to hit me with Force Lightning, and it wasn't like I couldn't have taken it. I've been hit before. But Noor..." Again she trailed off as her voice caught in her throat. She sounded even more pained after she released another shaky breath and went on. "It's not fair. There was no reason... He shouldn't have died for me."

"He was willing to do that for anyone, Elena," Koril answered softly. "You saw him after the Palace collapse. That's just how he was."

"It was needless," she responded immediately, her voice hard. It caught Koril off guard, but he wasn't completely surprised at the progression. He continued carefully.

"Why do you want so much to believe that he died for nothing? _He_ believed that he needed to save you. Maybe you just don't know the reason yet."

"That's exactly why I'm upset! I can't think of any possible explanation..." Elena had finally turned to look at him, and though her voice was bordering on anger, her eyes were more pain-filled than he had seen before. It was hurting him more to see her so distraught than his physical pain.

"He cared for you," he said softly. "Why do you need more explanation than that?"

Somewhat pacified by his last statement, she turned back to the datapads on the table, biting her lower lip. Her face relaxed a little, as well, as she closed her eyes briefly, taking in a slow breath. A moment later she looked back over the datapads and began again. "This was his thing...finding people, so he could heal them. He was the one who actually found Mand, not us. He told us where to go, and he found out what had been done to her so she could survive." Though still looking at the table, Elena turned her head slightly toward Koril, just enough to allow him to see the pain and fear in her eyes. "...I don't want to be the reason that I lose my three friends."

Even though he was just as afraid, he gently put a hand at Elena's jaw and lifted her face, forcing her gaze to meet his. "You're not," he said strongly as he repeated words she had once said to him. "And I'm not going to let you believe that, understand? We're going to find them. I can feel it."

Elena nodded a little after a moment, her lower lip trembling. He stood and pulled her into a tight embrace, and though he couldn't hear her sobs, he could feel her crying against him softly as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"The Natiyr girl is missing, too."

Deilia Rys'tihn shook her head at Keor Ordeel, who looked more concerned than the rest as he brought the news to the assembled Ghost Heirs in the Rys'tihn Retreat's lower ballroom.

"We already know that. Every available agent is hunting for them on--"

"No," Keor interrupted, "the infant! The Trislenas' caretakers were attacked, and Cordira Natiyr was taken from them."

Deilia watched as the other six pairs of eyes immediately turned to Jolani Trislena, the Trislena Mistress Ghost Heir. They weren't accusatory glares, Deilia noted, but ones of serious concern. Calm as usual, though, Jolani's wise expression changed little.

"Do we know who attacked them?" she asked quietly. Keor shook his head.

"Only that whoever they were, they were only after Cordira; they left Orun, Namia, Jace, and Dakar completely alone."

"Then they could not have known who the Trislena children were," Jolani responded with an edge. "It's not related, and it's not our concern."

Deilia and Jorro Ot'rio, the only other Tyro Heir present, exchanged incredulous glances as they sat beside each other at the meeting table. Apparently they were the only two who thought better of Jolani, as they were the only ones willing to voice their opposition.

Jorro spoke first. "So what if it's not related? The girl was in our care."

"But the attackers were obviously not sent for the Royalty. It is unfortunate for the girl, yes, but it appears as though they were not even aware of the opportunity they had to cause more problems for us. This is a completely separate matter."

Deilia narrowed her eyes. "Royalty or not, that girl deserves our protection."

"And Ri does not?"

Deilia looked down at the table, her cheeks flushed in frustration. That was the reason the eight of them were gathered: Veon's youngest daughter Annari Banarecc was kidnapped, as well, but more violently.

"Let us not forget that our primary concern at this moment is Ri," Jolani said as her gaze swept over the others. Her voice softened noticeably, though, as she continued. "Had this happened at any other time, we would of course have devoted the resources necessary to help. Once Ri is safe, we will immediately shift our intel to also find Cordira."

Deilia nodded reluctantly, still frustrated with being forced to do nothing. With each of the six families pulling their collective intel agents together to pursue the missing Princess, at least a few of them could be spared to search for a defenseless infant girl.

Deilia sighed. Had she not so adamantly demanded just yesterday that almost all their covert agents be divided between searching for Rech and Mand Natiyr on Coruscant and for Ri on Paneau, pulling them away from their protective surveillance of the Known Heirs on both planets, then maybe Cordira wouldn't have been so vulnerable. She felt responsible for the girl's disappearance, and as the other heirs continued discussing options for dispersing search teams for Ri, she decided she'd have to find the infant herself.

"Even still, the Gedall's Alpha team was responsible for protecting Jec when that bounty hunter attacked in the Dalon Council Hall," Finn Gedall answered another Master Heir. "They weren't able to find the hunter, but they traced him to one of the Governors. That spear was intended for Jec, not Koril, and now that the boy is so well protected, the hunter decided to pursue Ri instead.

"It's a political move," Finn concluded. "Even from prison, the Governors are still trying to destroy the Banareccs."

Cade Rys'tihn spoke for the first time as he glanced at the five other Master Heirs. "Do we go after information from the Governors, then?"

All eyes once again fell on Jolani who sighed lightly before she answered. "No," she said plainly, "we leave the Governors alone. The Royal Guard can deal with them. We are going to track the hunter.

"Prepare your vessels for travel," she said as she swept her soft gaze over the table. "We Ghost Heirs will join the search for the hunter, Kun Asakura, on Coruscant."

The six Master Heirs quickly stood from their seats, each giving various orders into their respective comlinks as they dispersed. Deilia remained seated, watching them leave, but looked over when Jorro put a hand at the base of her neck as he sat beside her.

"It's not your fault, Deilia," he said softly. Deilia hesitantly nodded, leaning into him slightly. Jorro Ot'rio was almost three years younger than she, but he had been a calming, understanding friend through her recent family turmoil, including the loss of her father and seemingly her brother, as well. Unlike his Known Aunt Ariler, who sported a bouncy personality and curly, blond hair to match, Jorro was thankfully more subdued and dark-headed like his father Dran. Deilia had never liked Ariler much.

"If anything," Jorro continued, "it's my fault. My team was supposed to be supporting the Trislenas', but Lalie pulled them last minute at my suggestion."

Deilia nodded, sighing a little. "I can't shake this strange feeling about it all. The Prophecy hasn't made sense since..." she trailed off, closing her eyes as Jorro ran his fingers along her jaw. She slightly turned her head to dismiss his further advances. Though she knew his gesture was meant to be comforting, she didn't want her mind cluttered with other thoughts.

"I know," Jorro said softly, "but that wasn't your fault either, Deil."

"You know I don't like to be called that."

"You can't blame yourself."

Deilia looked Jorro square in the eyes, her voice suddenly hard. "He would still be alive if I hadn't screwed up."

Releasing a long breath, Jorro softened his expression and shook his head. "You took a chance on an _informed_ decision that you made. And I know the personal cost was...hard, but as near as I can tell," he hesitated, "it was necessary."

Deilia nodded after a moment, though she still didn't completely agree with him. It was her message to her father that brought him back to Paneau and landed him in the Dalon Palace just moments before it collapsed, resulting in his death. She had misinterpreted her intel's report, assuming the planned destruction was days away; in effect, she had unwittingly invited her father to the end of his life. She thought she was keeping him away from another danger that would've hurt him elsewhere, because, according to the Prophecy, _"the elder of the two remaining must survive to redeem he who was exiled in his place."_

The Ghost Heirs all knew the disaster that was to befall the Palace; some of their agents had even been involved in its orchestration. The motive for its destruction was little more than making the public aware of what its government had done to protect its own interests. Merli'il Rys'tihn, Deilia's father, had secretly replaced troublesome Governors with cooperative ones over a period of a few months before the disaster. After some collaboration with Cade and a few other Master Heirs, they all decided that the Prophecy had stated that Merli'il would be the one to redeem Veon after the king was exiled for the Governor Removals, though they were Merli'il's doing, not Veon's.

But Deilia was the only one who contacted Merli'il and brought him home early. Her scouts on Malastare, where her father had traveled to potentially buy some starships for the Royal Navy's use, had voiced to her their concerns that Merli'il was being followed. Unable to identify her father's mysterious shadow and believing that she was saving him as the Prophecy required, she had him urgently return to Paneau.

The Rys'tihns were the Guardians of the Prophecy, and had been for centuries. The other Ghost Heirs knew what was necessary, but it was up to the Guardians to make the preliminary decisions. And on one of the most integral pieces of Paneau's history, Deilia felt as if she had failed. Merli'il hadn't survived to redeem Veon. Intent on saving him, she had actually killed him. And the Prophecy couldn't have meant Koril because Koril had no knowledge of the Removals, so Veon couldn't have been exiled in Koril's place.

But her twin brother had in a way already begun the redemption process. With the recording their father had made before his death that was broadcast for all Paneau to hear, the true mastermind behind the Removals had been revealed. Is that what the Prophecy had meant, that Merli'il had "survived" as a previously-recorded message to absolve Veon of fault? Maybe that's why things hadn't completely fallen apart just yet.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Jorro again placed his hand at the base of her neck, inclining his head to look into her eyes. She nodded again for his satisfaction and stood, patting her pockets to find her comlink.

"I'm going to find Cordira," she finally said defiantly. "I don't care what Jolani says, I think the kidnappings are related."

Jorro nodded quickly as he stood with her. "I do, too."

"Really?" she said with a bit of a skeptical edge. "You're not just agreeing with me because you think that's what I want to hear right now?"

"No, I think you're right. They were too close to be coincidences."

Deilia watched Jorro for any flinch in his expression, any sign of uncertainty, but the fellow Tyro Heir matched her firm gaze. She nodded after a moment and clicked her comlink on as she brought it up to her mouth.

"Mazzai, this is Sentinel 2 and Commander 2," she identified herself and Jorro to one of her mechanic agents. "Make sure my ship is ready. We're headed for Coruscant, too."

* * *

Though the deep indigo of a sparkling twilight descended peacefully upon the Jedi Temple, its outdoor funeral court, bounded by a burning torch at each of its four corners, lit up the darker side of the night. Jedi and civilians alike crowded the intimate but open platform where a simple stone pyre rose up from its center, and where the body of Jedi Master Aalon Noor lay, delicately wrapped in a sheer white cloth.

Despite standing closest to the pyre with Koril at her left side and Noor's fourteen- and seven-year-old sons on her right, Elena didn't dare look up. She stared at the stone floor in front of her, her dark brown robe's hood pulled over her head, unaware of how tightly she was holding Koril's hand. Only after his gentle protest did she realize her tension, and she released his hand as other Jedi Masters began to process toward the pyre, initiating the ceremony.

Knowing full well she'd most likely regret it, Elena stole a brief glance to her right. Tyler Noor, the oldest of Noor's children, looked truly sorrowful, though he had his father's powerful stance. Elena had never met the two boys until some time had passed since their mother, Noor's ex-wife, had drunkenly assaulted the Jedi Master and had been incarcerated. Rech had filled her in on the two, and she specifically remembered how distant Rech had said that Tyler had been with Noor upon their reunion. The Jedi Master had been forced by his ex-wife to choose his family or the Jedi Academy, and Tyler had seemingly refused to forgive his father for his abandonment. As tough as the teen had wanted to appear outwardly, the pain evident on his face betrayed and destroyed his resentment, leaving only the sadness of loss in its place.

The younger boy, Kyle, was understandably upset, as well. Though only months old when Noor had left, Kyle harbored no ill will towards his father and had been excited as ever to be reunited with him. Kyle's enthusiasm seemed to regenerate Noor, too, even though the aging Jedi Master had yet to face his most difficult challenges. The boy had barely begun to know his father, yet he had been utterly devastated by the news.

In the dim, flickering light from the torches on the perimeter, Elena watched Tyler wrap an arm around Kyle's shoulders, supporting his younger brother as the procession neared its end. Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker led the other Jedi Masters in the procession to the center, and Kihara Marelleck, Noor's lover and mother of his two-month-old daughter Danyielle, walked with Master Strone Lithess as they were the last to step towards the pyre.

Elena's heart sank as she looked across the court, noticing that the life and vitality in Kihara's eyes that had defined the headstrong Jedi was no longer visible. Kihara held a surprisingly quiet Dany in her arms, but her gaze never lifted from the stone floor, even as she walked. Rendered blind by a fire in her childhood, the Jedi Knight had grown accustomed to feeling her way through her environment with the Force. During her pregnancy, she had regained her sight, but as Kihara stood beside Master Lithess who was equally as expressionless, Elena felt the warmth of a single tear rolling down her cheek.

She immediately looked away, refusing to let any more fall. Beside her, Koril took her hand again, but she couldn't look at him, either. Thankfully the sound of Master Skywalker's footsteps distracted her thoughts as he slowly made his way to address the crowd.

"It is never easy to say goodbye to a friend," the Jedi Grand Master began softly. "It is even harder when considering what we have all collectively lost: a father, a friend, a mentor...and the galaxy as a whole has lost one of its most selfless servants and defenders. How fitting it was, then, that Aalon died as he lived, sacrificing himself to protect another."

Master Skywalker continued, but Elena heard little of it, and she didn't want to. Though she couldn't help it, her face flushed; she still felt responsible for Noor's death. She was sure Master Skywalker hadn't meant to sound accusatory, and surely he already knew the circumstances surrounding Noor's death and intended to be sensitive to those who had been involved, but the Jedi Grand Master's words had only added to her guilt.

After a few moments of a million thoughts running through her head, Elena felt Koril's hand tighten around hers, and she looked up to see Master Lithess, Noor's longtime friend, stepping up to the pyre with a torch in hand. The Jedi assembled began reciting the Jedi Code as Lithess touched the flame to the cloth, and Elena could only mouth the words as she watched.

_"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."_

Lithess stepped back, and the rising flames illuminated his stony expression. The Chiss Jedi Master had never expressed emotion that Elena had ever seen, and even though he had lost his closest friend, he looked no different. Again, she had to look elsewhere, feeling a strange mix of anger and resentment flood her senses.

The whole scene on the platform that day ran through her head mercilessly as she stared into the rising flames. Lithess had been rushing to help her, not Noor. Noor's dying opponent whirled around on him and plunged her saber through him, just an instant after Noor had fatally sliced through her chest with his blade. Had Noor not been focused on preventing Elena's opponent from hitting her with a laughable Force Lightning bolt, or had Lithess reached his friend first instead of Elena, things would be so very different right now. Noor would be with her, tirelessly searching for Rech and Mand with her. He would know, better than anyone else, who might have been behind their kidnapping, since a few of the Tarthos, Mand's biological family, had been involved in it. He would know where to start, and he would've already had previous knowledge of the Tarthos' workings since he had fought so hard to find Mand after her disappearance five years ago.

But as far as Elena knew, everything Noor had uncovered hadn't been stored anywhere, except in his own mind. Without any of the information, she was having to start from scratch, and somehow she felt sure that her friends wouldn't have four years to wait for her to find them.

As the fire slowed to a dim glow, a few people began leaving silently, passing Noor's sons with a solemn bow. Elena watched many of the Jedi Masters leave moments later, but Master Amina Kanomin, with her husband Master Kyp Kanomin behind her, stopped in front of Elena and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. Amina said nothing, but Elena nodded as the Jedi Master searched her face.

"Thank you for your help, Master Kanomin," Elena said quietly. Amina nodded, too, and softened her expression.

"Of course." Elena said nothing in response, but always perceptive, Amina furrowed her brows in concern. "Elena..."

"Please," she said as she shook her head. "Don't." Amina had read her lingering guilt and was going to try to comfort her. Beside her, Koril squeezed her hand but she didn't shift her gaze away from the Jedi Master.

"He wouldn't have had it any other way," Amina continued at a whisper. She began another sentence, but Elena interrupted immediately.

"I would."

Though her expression fell, Amina patiently allowed her to continue. Elena was surprised to hear own shaking voice low with pain. "...I don't have three children. I'm not a Jedi Master, and I'm not an instructor at the Academy. No," she paused, "I would have had things much differently."

With a long sigh, Amina glanced at Koril then back at Elena, her eyes warm and sympathetic. She spoke in a low voice, too, her Coruscanti accent making her words seem more comforting. "There was always a reason for everything Aalon did. We might not have always known what it was, but it was always there. And there's one now. He saw your potential, Elena. He knew the great things you would be destined to do, and he was willing to do what was necessary to make sure you still had the chance to go on." Amina smiled wanly, putting a hand on Elena's shoulder again. "You will be a Jedi Master someday. I know it, and he knew it, too. Please, do not blame yourself. You're too valuable to the galaxy to lose sight of your purpose."

Elena nodded silently, though Amina's words had done little to alleviate her guilt. The Kanomins bowed slightly to them after a few moments, leaving just a few others who remained in the court. Elena glanced around to clear her eyes of moisture and saw three uniformed medics conversing with Master Skywalker. She watched them briefly, but she felt her stomach turn to ice when the Jedi Grand Master glanced at her and pointed towards her. After the Kanomins had left, Koril had put his arm around her shoulders, but he removed it and stepped beside her as the three medics made their way to her.

"Miss Lyran?" one of the older medics asked as they neared.

She nodded and found her voice after a moment. "Yes." Koril took her hand again.

"I'm Hal Helcer, and these are my assistants," he said as he indicated the two young men behind him. "We spoke the other day. We think we have a match to one of your descriptions."

Beside her, Koril glanced between the medics and her, confused. "Elena?"

Elena held her gaze on Hal, barely having the strength to answer Koril without looking at him. "These three work in the Laboratory Sector's morgue. I asked them to contact me...if they came across any unidentified persons matching Rech and Mand's descriptions."

Hal waited a moment, recognizing Elena's struggle. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'll go with you now," she answered immediately. "I need to know. I'm not going to wait." She finally turned her head to look at Koril, meeting his saddened gaze.

"I'm coming with you," he said softly. She nodded and took his hand, looking back at the smoldering pyre once more as she followed the three medics away from the remaining mourners and into a small shuttle awaiting them on the moonlit side of the Jedi Temple. 


	12. Decisive Edge

Ri Banarecc had been in a scary place before, but this time, she wasn't scared.

She had been four years old when she and her big brother Jec had almost gotten hurt in the Palace, her home, when it fell. She had been scared then because she was littler. But now five, she was a big girl. Jec told her so.

She sat in a corner in a small, empty room, listening to the noises around her. Sometimes she could hear people talking outside the door, but she couldn't understand them. They were speaking a funny language, and they sounded angry. She could still see their faces in her mind, the ones who had put her in the room, and they weren't nice. They hadn't hurt her, but she could tell they were bad people. She had to be brave, though, she thought to herself, because she was a Jedi, like her mom, Tascit.

She missed her mom. She missed Li, her older half-sister, too. Both of them had died when the Palace fell. And though her Uncle Veron said her dad Veon was still alive, she wondered. Why didn't he come back home and see them, then? Didn't he love her and Jec?

Ri sighed. She couldn't get sad now. She had to listen to what was going on. After she had been taken from her dead caretakers by a quiet, evil man who had killed them, she had been shuffled around from shuttle to ship to the room she was in now. They gave her a few pieces of fruit and a glass of blue milk, but other than that, they hadn't done much to her. She wondered what they wanted with her. She was the Princess of Paneau; maybe that was why. Were these men trying to hurt her to make Jec do what they wanted him to?

She wasn't going to give them that chance. She needed to escape somehow, but the only door to her little room was locked from the outside. There weren't any windows or vents she could crawl out of. Would she be able to escape the next time she got moved to another place?

A loud scuffle suddenly erupted outside her door as a bunch of men fought each other. A few blaster shots rang out, startling her, but just as quickly as it started, it got quiet. She heard the keypad to her door being punched, and something within her told her to hide. But without anywhere to go, Ri pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them tightly, making herself as small as she could as she concentrated hard and repeatedly thought to herself, _You can't see me. I'm not here. You see no one. I'm not here..._

The door swept aside and two strange alien men Ri had never seen before stepped inside, their faces suddenly looking confused as they glanced around the little room.

"I thought you said the intel was certain!!" one said to the other quietly but angrily.

"I did, because it was! One of the Tarthos grunts is a double agent, feeds us the information he can. He said she'd be here!"

Ri kept concentrating. _You can't see me. I'm not here..._

"Great, so we walked into a trap?" The angry one pulled a second blaster from his jacket and carefully looked out the door down either hallway. "Dr. Tzymo is not going to be happy at all. We either go back with the girl, or we don't go back at all."

"She's got to be here somewhere within this complex. Morden Tarthos wouldn't want one of his most prized prisoners too far from his reach."

"We don't have time to search the whole complex! This was the only guarded door in this entire sector!"

"Then maybe we're in the wrong sector. Let's go before another wave of guards gets here."

The two swiftly left, continuing to argue down the hall before Ri couldn't hear them anymore. She waited until she heard nothing else for a few moments before she got up and carefully looked out into the hall herself. The hallway seemed to go on forever in both directions, doors every few feet, and other hallways in between every couple of doors. Though in her room the walls were black, in the hallway everything was white, making her squint in the brightness. Two guards lay dead on the floor beside her door, and as Ri felt herself begin to tremble from the sight, she carefully began her own journey down the hallways, constantly watching and listening as she searched for her escape.

* * *

_Elena reclined, crossing her boot over the other on top of the table in the rear of the Jedi Academy transport. Mand was sitting beside her, inspecting her newly acquired lightsaber. Just weeks ago, a few days after Elena's sixteenth birthday, she and Mand had helped to rid Paneau of its "Imperial" oppressors and the Dark Jedi Cyrix, Mand's former master. Mand's lightsaber had been destroyed in one of the confrontations, so she simply took Cyrix's as her own. Two weeks at the Academy, and Mand was still using it. _

_"At least we get rest from all that extra training," Elena said, breaking the silence. Two of their classmates, Rech Natiyr and Gith Mellio, sat across from them on the other couch, nodding to Elena's statement. Mand, on the other hand, didn't take her eyes off her saber. Elena sighed, raising an eyebrow at her. "I still don't understand why you didn't just make a new one for yourself. They say an evil man's weapon holds some of his evilness, also." Both Rech and Gith gave her a strange look across the way. "Okay, maybe that's not the_ direct _quote," she corrected herself._

_Mand simply shrugged as she continued to twirl it in her hand. "Why waste a perfectly good saber?"_

_Rech sat forward, including himself in the conversation. "They have more than enough supplies at the Academy..."_

_Mand gave Rech a half amused, half annoyed look. "Well, if I wanted to make one I would, but...I'm waiting. I'm looking for something to make mine...different." As if daring him to ask another question, she leveled the silver hilt at him and arched her eyebrows. Rech met her gaze and refused to back down, but he said nothing, and Elena rolled her eyes and laughed at their exchange. Over the past few days, Rech and Mand had been playfully parrying challenges back and forth when the four spent time together at meals. Mand insisted she was just testing Rech's tolerance, but Elena figured something else was going on. Intent on changing the subject, she lightly kicked Mand's boots that were propped up on the table beside hers._

_"So, what are you going to do on Nam Chorios?"_

_After clipping her saber back to her belt, Mand grinned. "Nothing."_

_"You could do that in your own room," Rech said with a laugh, reclining, as well. Gith sat back, too, but he was less than interested in the conversation, focused on the other 45 students in the transport. Rech continued on, ignoring his distracted friend. "I plan to check out their star views. The system's central star is dim enough that at the height of the day, it's just like twilight." _

_"I've heard the marine life is really exciting, so I plan to swim a lot," Elena offered. Rech nodded, as did Mand, but Elena continued on with something else that was on her mind. "I never thought he'd let us off from our training. Do you know why he did it?" _

_Mand shrugged. "I think we deserved it." Grinning, she glanced at the three. "Well, I don't know about you guys..."_

_Elena feigned exasperation. "And WHO was it who earned us extra chores for talking during a lesson?" Mand laughed._

_"It wasn't me, it was someone behind me, honest."_

_"Right. You're sure it wasn't that new guy you seem so attached to?" _

_Mand gave her a bemused look. "I don't know where you're getting your news from... No, I'm not attached to anyone...except you. But I think I'm stuck with you for life."_

_Elena grinned back. "I don't know if that's good or bad."_

_"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."_

"Elena?"

Koril's quiet voice beside her startled Elena out of her five-year-old recollection, reminding her where she was and where she was going. The three medics from the Laboratory Sector morgue stood at the end of the shuttle's ramp, waiting on her and Koril. Numbly, she stood and followed them as they led her into the cold, uninviting building. She could hear Koril behind her, though his footsteps sounded distant, as if he were several meters behind. Though she knew she wasn't, she felt like she was making the walk down the impersonal hallway to the morgue alone, having to identify the body of a close friend by herself.

It may have been that all her senses were refusing to work, but to her surprise, the building hardly smelled as she expected it would; it was more sterile than anything, devoid of any kind of indication that beyond the doors they were rapidly approaching lay hundreds of deceased. Just before the three medics opened the morgue's main doors with their security passes, Koril caught up to Elena and took her hand tightly. Drawing her strength from the comfort of his touch, she took in a shaky breath, following the three further into the room.

A single female form with a white sheet draped over her lay on one table in the center of the main autopsy room. Elena felt what little energy she had left drain as she stepped closer. Her throat went dry, forcing her to cough as she finally stopped at the table, doing her best to control her shaking. The head medic, Hal Helcer, patiently walked to the other side of the table.

"Whenever you're ready," he said quietly.

Elena was motionless, fixated on the person who lay before her. She struggled to suppress a sickening sinking feeling, suddenly realizing what she was about to discover: if she had failed her best friend because of the sacrifice made by the only person who could have saved her. Elena still hadn't absolved herself of the fault she had in Noor's death, and she felt hopeless as she numbly nodded to the medic to remove the sheet. She felt Koril's hands on her shoulders, but she heard nothing but the deafening thud of her own heartbeat in her ears as time seemed to nearly halt. Her breath froze in her chest as the sheet was slowly retracted...

In disbelief, Elena had to grip the table, feeling her legs give out from underneath her as she looked down on Mand's pale, lifeless face. She hardly felt Koril's grip tighten on her shoulders as she shook with grief, having failed her friends again. After a few moments, breathing shakily, she was finally able to nod to the medic, affirming her identification as that of Mand. It took her a second to realize that he was speaking.

"...found her in an abandoned alley nearby. Preliminarily, we couldn't find any external signs of trauma, but Master Skywalker has had us postpone any autopsy exam if the victim is suspected to be a Jedi. We were awaiting identification to proceed and determine the cause of death."

His words hardly registered, but Elena nodded anyway, still looking down on Mand's face. Had she not known any better, it looked as if her friend was simply sleeping. But her life force was gone, as were all other signs of life. She didn't want to believe it; they had gone through and survived so much together over the past six years, only to suddenly lose to a pair of Dark Jedi? What had they wanted with Rech and Mand? The Dark Jedi Elena had dueled on the platform had taunted her, asking her if she knew why they were fighting. She answered with a powerful swing with her saber, but now she feared she would never know the answer. Was Rech dead, too? Was he abandoned in some deserted alley for scavengers to find, as well?

Though she barely had the strength to, Elena stepped closer to Mand, leaning over her to look at her face more closely. So many times over the years had Mand saved her life, and she in turn had saved Mand's. It wasn't fair that the score finished uneven, Elena owing Mand another chance. For the second time in less than a week, she was having to say goodbye to a friend.

It had never been so hard for her to speak before.

"I'm so sorry, Mand..."

As soon as Elena had finished her name, Mand's motionless body suddenly reanimated, taking in a strong, deep gasp as everyone else jumped back in alarm. Color immediately returned to Mand's face as she continued to cough and gasp, her eyes wildly looking around as she struggled to free her arms under the sheet. Finally breaking through her shock, Elena freed and grasped one of Mand's hands, briefly glancing up at the medic who sported an equally shocked expression.

"Mand, it's Elena, I'm right here. You're okay!" The relief and astonishment was apparent in her voice. "By the Force, you're okay!"

Mand's eyes continued to dart around, unfocused and scared, though her breathing finally calmed and she gripped Elena's hand tightly.

"How..." came the medic's amazed voice from across the table. Elena glanced up at him again, unsure herself until--

"Hibernation trance," Elena blurted. "That's why Master Skywalker didn't want an autopsy done -- she wasn't dead! She only looked it. The trance suspends all vital signs: heartbeat, breathing, almost all cellular functions. Jedi can train themselves to be awakened with a trigger phrase, like their name."

"I've never done one before," Mand confirmed as she finally spoke, her voice rough and broken. "Guess it worked."

Elena hardly suppressed a laugh in her happiness as she looked back down at Mand. "I'd say it did."

Koril stepped more closely behind Elena, putting a hand on her shoulder as he leaned over to address Mand. "Are you feeling alright?"

Obvious surprise registered on Mand's face. "Koril? You're okay? I didn't...I thought..." she stammered. Elena's expression fell as she recognized the unfocused look in Mand's eyes: she couldn't see.

"I'm fine, Mand," Koril answered softly as he and Elena exchanged similarly concerned glances.

"Let's get you to a medical center," Elena said. "Do you think you can sit up and walk? Koril and I can help you." Elena shed her darker, heavier formal robe and draped it around Mand as she began to shiver in the cold autopsy room. Recovered from his shock, the medic also brought back Mand's clothes, silently handing them to Koril as he watched Mand sit up and finally stand with Elena's help.

"I think I'll be fine, actually," Mand said quietly. Elena helped her wrap the heavy robe around herself tightly, and to Elena's surprise, Mand seemed to stand on her own well, showing little weakness. Still, Koril walked directly behind Mand and Elena kept a firm grip on Mand's elbow, watching her every move as they slowly reentered the night and made their way to a skybridge and to the medical center in the building across the way.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." 

Deilia Rys'tihn threw Jorro Ot'rio an angry glance, nearly whipping him in the face with her golden brown hair that was tied behind her. He had spoken softly, but it wasn't necessary to break the tense silence with such unnecessary chatter. They were about to break into the office of one of the most powerful men in the galaxy, and all that stood between their success and their detection and failure was one small mistake, one unintentional noise that alerted the Tarthos Industries' nearby security. The two Tyro Ghost Heirs had taken a huge risk in tackling the business giant so early, but Deilia felt they were running short on time. The two-month old Cordira Natiyr could only survive so long in the care of a captor.

In the dark of the unlit corridor, Deilia continued to work on the office's locked door, carefully slicing her way through its security codes. Beside her, Jorro monitored the hallway in both directions, armed with both a blaster and a stun gun, though they both were fairly confident they would be undisturbed. They had gotten through the maze inside Tarthos Industries headquarters completely undetected with the help of insider intel, but Morden Tarthos' office had one of the most sophisticated security locks Deilia had seen. Just a few more rerouting codes...

A green light blinked on the control pad, and Deilia took in a slow breath as the door silently slid aside. She quickly swept a passing glance around the dark, vacant office before she looked back down the hallway, making sure no guards had been alerted. Jorro stepped into the office with her and set a small sentry droid on the floor which caught the door as it closed, leaving a fractional space open so they could hear anything in the hallway and so the droid could alert them to any movement. With it transmitting its status to their headset comlinks, they both turned to the interior of the dark office -- and met two blasters.

"I should kill you both right now for blowing my cover."

Pure white eyes met theirs over the blaster barrels, narrowed and menacing. Even though it was almost pitch black, Deilia could see the matching white hair belonging to the old Arkanian Myndon Korr, their most valuable Tarthos Industries informant. She narrowed her eyes in return.

"We didn't blow your cover."

"Near enough. Lucky for you I was already on my way here anyway and was able to counter all the silent alarms you two set off."

Deilia felt her expression falter, though she instantly regretted it: the Arkanian could see perfectly in the dark. But the more she thought about it...no, she had disabled every trigger, even the second and third trips...

"You're lying."

After a tense moment, Myndon grinned darkly. "So I am." His grin disappeared almost immediately as he lowered his blasters. "Still, you're both idiots for coming here. I already got enough extra trouble for getting that Natiyr woman out of here for you."

"Oh, yeah," Jorro said angrily. "That was a nice touch, leaving her in an alley."

"I thought I had a shadow, I did what I could," Myndon replied defensively. "It was your agent who bailed, anyway. I never could confirm contact with her for the rendezvous."

Deilia and Jorro exchanged concerned glances. It was unlike Rauda Xedrn, the Ordeel's head covert agent on Coruscant, to miss such an important job. Something must've happened.

No longer interested, Myndon turned and walked further into the office, carelessly wandering about his employer's office. Deilia cautiously followed him, staying alert in the large, open office.

"What do you know about the Natiyr infant?" she asked quietly. Myndon hardly reacted, inspecting a console on the main desk.

"Unfortunately, nothing. Mr. Tarthos is keeping an exceptionally tight grip on her, which is more than I can say for your Princess."

"So it was the same hunter," Jorro concluded. "We were right, Deilia."

Deilia ignored Jorro. "Ri's here, too?"

Myndon simply shrugged, still reading the console. "Not my intel. I've just heard that the infant is the main focus of Mr. Tarthos' attention." He grinned sardonically again. "No offense."

Tired of his attitude, Deilia stepped over to Myndon and forcefully turned him around by his shoulders. "Listen, old man, we don't have time for these games. There are lives at stake, and the three of us all have the opportunity to make things right. You are already in too deep to back out now, so let's try this again. Where are Cordira and Ri?"

The old Arkanian's white eyes narrowed as he looked between Jorro and Deilia. "You Heirs... Think you're the only people in this galaxy who matter."

"This isn't just about us, Myndon," Deilia pleaded, softening her voice and easing her grip. "This goes far beyond us, possibly impacting the wellbeing of this entire city-planet." She saw Jorro give her a confused look, but for the time being, she ignored it, focusing on Myndon. Thankfully, the old man eventually relaxed, as well, sighing as he handed Deilia a datapad.

"They probably already know about me, anyway," he said resignedly. His face noticeably became more solemn as he continued. "You really think you can take him down?"

Deilia nodded after a moment. "I think we will."

Myndon nodded, too. "Good." He pointed to the datapad in Deilia's hand. "My access codes. They'll expire tomorrow evening. They should get you to the main security center where you can modify what you need to."

"Thank you," she said quietly. After a moment, she added, "We could protect you."

If the Arkanian had irises, Deilia thought, he would have been rolling his eyes as he laughed lightly and started to walk off to an unseen exit at the back of the office.

"No, you couldn't."

* * *

Ri was getting frustrated. She had been running along a hallway with windows for what seemed like forever. She could see out the windows, and she saw the same sparkling buildings and lighted spaceships flying by in the night, but she couldn't find a door or any way out. It was like she was running in one giant circle. Each window view looked no different from the next. 

Luckily she had only needed to hide from people a few times. They were surprisingly easy to hide from, though. They weren't looking for her. They just walked by her in pairs, talking to each other about strange things. She thought they were speaking Basic, but the words they sometimes used were weird. Maybe they were scientists of some kind, she thought. They did look smart.

Out of ideas on where to go next, Ri decided to try another direction that didn't seem to be leading outside. What if where she wanted to go was the opposite of where she thought she needed to go? Confusing herself, she shook her head and carefully peeked down a new hallway, making sure there was no one around. After listening hard, she couldn't hear any footsteps or talking, so she continued on quietly, constantly watching up ahead and behind.

Even though it was night, the hallways were hardly lit, but her eyes had adjusted to the dark a long time ago. She had left the white hallways not too long after she left her room, so it had been dark most of her journey. That had helped her hide, too. She was doing so well! If only she could find a way out...

A sudden series of strange noises made her stop immediately. Oddly, the sounds repeated in threes: _click thud thud, click thud thud_... And they were getting closer. Ri started to panic. There was nowhere to go but back down the long hallway, but whoever was coming would see her running. She froze, trying her hardest to concentrate. _You...you can't see me...I'm not...here..._

A thin, well-dressed man rounded the nearby corner, leading with a cane in one hand, though he didn't limp. He stopped as soon as he saw Ri, though his face didn't change. It didn't work? Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. _You see no one. I'm not here._

The man took a few more steps forward, allowing her to see his face more clearly, and it made her gasp. It was the same evil man who had killed her nannies and kidnapped her from home. She couldn't move.

The evil man only looked her up and down with a curious look on his bony, angular face. "Well, aren't you the little escape artist," he said, sounding as if he could laugh. His eyes narrowed at her but a small grin grew on his face that scared her even more.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said kindly, though Ri knew better. He seemed to understand her thoughts. "I didn't before, did I?"

"You kill people," she finally was able to say. The man nodded honestly as he made his expression more serious.

"Sometimes. But not you. No, you," he said quietly, "are far too valuable." Ri didn't like the way he was looking at her, as if he was thinking of doing something to her.

"You're a smart young lady," the man finally said pleasantly, resting both of his hands on top of his cane in front of him. "You got this far from your room without anyone seeing or catching you." The man who had killed to kidnap her almost sounded proud of her accomplishment? Ri was so confused.

"Come with me to my ship," he continued calmly, "and I will take you to someone who, as I understand it, is working with your father."

Ri stared at the man, not sure if he was being serious. "You took me from my family, and now you want to take me back?"

The man shrugged and nodded, casually looking around the hallway. "I'll make you a deal. You come with me now, and I swear on my life that I will not harm you in any way. I can understand that you do not want to trust me, but I don't think the guards who are on their way here right now will be so kind to you."

The man's eyes focused intensely on her as she looked down the hallway behind him. She heard distant footsteps echoing down the hall like he had said, forcing her decision. Scared as she was, she finally nodded to him and followed him as they ventured through the maze of hallways, the man's cane clicking all the way.

* * *

If Mand had learned anything over the past year of her life, it was how much she despised being weak and reduced to being cared for by others. So much of what had happened to her since her rescue from her captor involved treating her poor health, and every issue stemmed from the four years she spent as a genetic experimentation subject, even her brush with the strength of the Dark Side of the Force. All her hard work, all the effort her friends had put in to help her, and she was almost right back where she started: weakened by fear, torture, and loss. 

Both Koril and Elena continued to help her without hesitation, helping her onto a bed in the busy medical center. She would've preferred to have gone on to the Jedi Temple to be treated, but Elena had insisted they first stop here. Mand didn't have the strength to argue at the time.

"Really," she pleaded quietly, "I think I'm okay. My vision's getting better."

Sitting beside her, Elena shook her head. "I don't want to risk it. We have no idea how long you were under the trance, so we should make sure before we do anything else."

In the short time it had taken them to get from the morgue to the medical center, Mand's vision had gone from solid black to a hazy gray fog, but at least she was able to detect some motion. The improvement wasn't much, but thankful to still be alive, Mand was glad that was all that had suffered observably. As she tried to make herself comfortable in the bed, she felt a heavy blanket being draped over her and a delicate hand took up one of hers in a soft grip. A dark blur moved beside her.

"Mand," Elena said carefully, "...what happened?"

Mand drew in a shaky breath as she tried to sift through her memories herself. Things had happened so fast, and some things she remembered weren't really memories, but visions. She started slowly, describing the events from the confrontation on the platform to her torture opposite Rech where she fumbled for words to explain what had happened. Both Elena and Koril waited patiently.

"It was like they had...flipped a switch. I'd never seen him like that before. I'd seen him frustrated, angry before, but it had been justified; this was a different kind of rage..." She trailed off, almost afraid to state her realization aloud, since doing so would make it more real.

She could no longer counter the shakiness in her voice as she continued. "I think they used me...to break him."

Though the brightness and contrast wasn't improving, some of the objects in her vision seemed to be more focused than others. She kept her eyes moving in an effort to hopefully accelerate their recovery, but also to keep tears from accumulating in them.

"Do you know where he is now?" came Elena's soft voice from beside her. Mand shook her head, her voice even more shaky.

"He severed our connection before I blacked out. I can't feel him...sense him..." Elena's hand tightened around hers. Mand decided to change the subject.

"I woke up sometime later, strapped to a table, and my father, Morden Tarthos, was leaning over me. He asked...

_"Why do you think I've brought you back here?"_

_Mand looked at the room around her. Pure white walls that had little detailing except for the curved way they met the ceiling. No windows, only one door. She remembered a room that looked exactly like it from one brief memory of the four years she spent under experimentation. She had doubted for a long time if it actually was a memory, more readily believing it was just some kind of fabricated recollection her mind had put together after the trauma. But lying in a similar room once again, a flood of memories began returning to her._

_"Because you couldn't stand the thought of someone escaping your clutches," Mand answered as strongly as she could, but despite her attempted maliciousness, Morden's expression changed little._

_"Of my four children," he continued coolly, "you were the strongest, and I had to know why. Why was it that my last child, not my first, was the one empowered enough to surpass me?"_

_"...I'm a threat to you?"_

_Expectedly, Morden ignored her question. "Your mother was right to hide you from me. Had I known about you before you were born, you would've been terminated. But I decided to instead monitor your development from a distance. You were given a false identity and memories, were placed under the tutelage of Cyrix, and you...exceeded expectations. Your siblings were trained, as well, by another, but they never came close. So, you were brought to me by a former apprentice of mine. I'm sure you remember him."_

_"Tzan," Mand breathed, the Dark Jedi who had kidnapped her from Rech's side on Coruscant when she was fifteen. _

_"Only it seemed that we had gotten to you too late. You were no longer willing to use the Force to your full potential. Something had changed. So we began using you as a clone template and tried to...enhance your power, as well as alter a few other things on the side. Unfortunately, our progress was so rudely interrupted, but another opportunity presented itself." Morden's eyes narrowed but a small grin spread across his face, as if he were proud of himself._

_"Your man Rech was powerful, too, and like you, he withheld himself. But the past couple of months had unlocked some of his strength, and I could no longer ignore the obvious edge I could have over him: you."_

_Mand struggled to shake her head. "He'd kill you before he did anything for you. He knows you were behind my disappearance five years ago; he wouldn't serve you, no matter what you did to me."_

_"He would, if he thought you were dead, and if he thought I had nothing to do with it. Grief and loss are powerful motivators, you'd be surprised. He's already accomplished his first task: slay the two who kidnapped you. Now all I have to do is convince him that your friends who survived my other students were working against you, too."_

"He left after that," Mand concluded softly, her voice still shaking, "and I decided to try the hibernation trance. I thought that if he didn't need me anymore, he wouldn't keep my body." Finally starting to see color, Mand blinked continuously as she vainly tried to force her eyes to focus. Koril, standing behind Elena who sat at Mand's side, seemed to be wearing a dark purple uniform, one she had only seen on him for formal occasions. Elena, too, was in her formal Jedi attire, but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

Elena finally spoke. "We don't know how you got out, but we're going to find Rech, okay?" Mand nodded, though she was a little distracted by her vision that was improving by the second.

"Noor might know. He knew a lot about my father's organization, and he knew how to find me."

Though things were still quite blurry, Mand could tell that Koril had lowered his head and looked away. She looked over to Elena who had also lowered her gaze. Her breath froze in her chest as Elena began quietly, confirming her fear.

"Mand...Master Noor was killed by one of the six. He was protecting me..." Her friend looked up, and just as her vision was nearly restored, it was blurred again by tears as she met Elena's gaze. "I'm sorry," Elena added with a whisper.

Mand looked away, stubbornly allowing only a few tears to fall. There would be time for grief later, but now she needed to be strong and stay focused. Morden was right: grief was a powerful force, and the last thing she needed was to be distracted from the task at hand. After releasing a few shaky breaths, she dried her eyes and looked up at Koril pointedly.

"Was my lightsaber still with my clothes?"

Beside her, Elena gave Mand a baffled look before she turned to Koril. Just as surprised, Koril finally moved and searched the pile of Mand's clothes behind him. Mand heard a metal click as Koril returned, handing her the Jedi weapon.

"Mand," Elena began warningly, but Mand only shook her head.

"My father fears me, and he's destroying the lives of everyone around me to destroy mine. I'm not hiding anymore. I'm not running away, and I don't need anyone else to die for me."

"But you're not well," Elena continued, concerned. "We just pulled you out of a morgue, you couldn't see ten minutes ago!"

"Everything that's happened comes back to me. My father's men even kidnapped Ri."

Elena's eyes widened in disbelief. "What!" Koril was just as shocked.

"Why? Why Ri?"

"I don't know, I just overheard some men talking about keeping her in a room near mine."

"That doesn't make any sense," Elena argued. "If the Tarthos were looking to make trouble for the Paneau Royalty, they had ample opportunity to get to Veon on that platform. Master Lithess was fighting two of them at once."

"Then maybe there are other motives. I know he has Cordira, too."

Elena seemed even more distraught as she looked back at Koril. "Why didn't we know that? They were both on Paneau, the..." She trailed off as she turned back to Mand, perplexed.

"You see, he needs to be stopped."

"You're not facing him alone," Elena responded defiantly. After a long moment, Mand finally nodded, ceding though she had completely different plans in mind. 


	13. Final Redemption

Ri tripped and fell to her knees for the second time, but the evil man picked her up by the arm quickly and resumed his hard grip on the back of her neck. It was hard for her to walk with him pushing down on her as he was, but she tried her best to keep going. She didn't have much choice.

The man's cane clicked on the floor and echoed through the hall as they walked, and it had been the only sound she had heard for what seemed like hours. The man had silently led her through the confusing hallways, and even though guards and other people were everywhere around them, none of them seemed to even notice her and the man. She wasn't trying to hide, so why was it like no one could see them?

Finally, the man led her outside the stuffy building into the cold night, and like they were timed to meet, a plain looking airspeeder piloted by a helmeted man swooped down to the sidewalk beside them and stopped. The man lifted her by the arm again and pulled her into the speeder with him, swiftly sitting in one of the rear seats. Ri carefully sat beside him, expecting him to keep a hand on her. To her surprise, the man simply sat with his hands resting atop his cane that clicked as it met the speeder's floor between his feet. Though he wasn't looking at her, the man began to speak.

"You did very well, little one," he said calmly as if he were talking to a friend. "I'm sure your father will be very proud of you, how brave you are."

Ri looked away, trying to keep from getting sad. The truth was she was finding it harder and harder to be brave as the speeder took off into the air, blasting cold, cold air all over her. She pulled her legs up into the seat and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay warm. It didn't help much, but she wasn't wearing clothes that were very heavy, so anything was better than nothing. The man turned his head to her, curious about her silence.

"What makes you so brave? You don't seem to be afraid of much."

In the faint light from surrounding buildings and ships, Ri noticed the man's skin seemed very shiny and smooth, but not from sweat. It wasn't normal, and it was somewhat unnatural. Still, his eyes were soft, almost caring as he patiently awaited her answer.

"I am a Jedi," she answered with a small voice, "like my mom."

"Ah, I see," he said lightly with a grin. "So that's how the guards never found you." He laughed softly, turning his whole body more to face her. "We are alike, you and I. I can do the same thing, you see, but I do it a little differently. Let's just say that I don't need the Force to disappear." Again the man grinned, and with one hand, he twirled his cane a few times before setting it back down between his feet with a click.

Ri looked at the floor, thinking. "So you're a bad Jedi?"

"No, I'm not a Jedi at all. If I were," he said as his eyes narrowed, "things would've been quite different." Still confused, Ri watched as the man sat back in his seat, seeming to think about something. She instead looked out to all the buildings that they were speeding past. She needed to not think about the evil man beside her or where they were going.

The cold trip was quiet the rest of the way, though Ri wasn't sure which she preferred - the man's strange yet calm voice and weird questions or the scary silence. She decided she didn't like either, but she didn't know what she could do about it. The speeder slowed as it approached a building that looked like all the others, and two familiar looking men met them as they landed. Ri recognized them as the two who had come for her in her room just before she escaped, but they didn't look angry. As his cane clicked on the platform floor, the evil man stepped out of the speeder and pulled her along with him. He gave the other two men a polite smile.

"Thanks for the update, Mr. Asakura," one of the men said quickly. "We'll take you to Dr. Tzymo right away."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Mr. Asakura said politely to the two as they turned and took them inside. Ri felt a heavy hand at the base of her neck again, making her work hard to keep from losing her balance again. The two men walked quickly ahead of her, but Mr. Asakura's cane clicked with the same pace.

The bright hallways inside the building were very busy, full of people and droids quickly coming and going. None of them stopped when they noticed her, too busy with the datapads in their hands and the conversations with each other. Ri thought that even if she screamed, no one would flinch.

The two men directed them into a room with all kinds of bottles and technology Ri had never seen before. Monitors and consoles were alight with various colors and displays. Before she realized it, the two men had left, leaving her with Mr. Asakura, but she couldn't see anyone else in the room until...

"Your cane will not work here, Kun," came an annoyed voice from behind a wall of equipment. With a tightened grip on the back of her neck, Mr. Asakura led her around the corner to a thin, pale, spiky blond-haired man standing over a counter covered in tubes, glasses, and vials. The man was dressed in a long white coat, reminding her of the scientists her dad had working for him in the Palace.

"I have no reason to hide, Dr. Tzymo," Kun answered kindly, making the doctor turn. "I come to you as a businessman, nothing more." Dr. Tzymo's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Ri then back up at Kun.

"How brash. Do you make it a habit of soliciting the highest bidder on your contracts?"

Kun looked hurt by the doctor's words, though Ri was sure he wasn't really. "I completed my contract with Mr. Tarthos. It was his insufficient security that allowed this young lady to escape him without any intervention on my part. Now, you had an interest in her, as well, am I correct?"

Dr. Tzymo again looked her up and down with a cold, unfeeling gaze that made Ri shiver. But apparently uninterested, he shook his head slightly and returned to his work. "I have no need of her."

"Of course you do," Kun said with a laugh. "You do because Mr. Tarthos' interest in her was only to control your alliance with the exiled king, a friend of the Natiyrs. If you refuse my offer, my only option will be to return to Tarthos Industries with an advantage you would be sorely remiss to ignore."

Dr. Tzymo didn't look back. "I have other means of assuring that my requests are carried out."

There was a long silence between the two men, and Ri felt Kun's hand tighten just a little on her shoulder. She was starting to worry that something bad was going to happen. Dr. Tzymo simply worked with his tools on something she couldn't see, returning to his work like they were no longer there.

"Very well, then," Kun said shortly as he grasped Ri's neck again. "Pardon my assumptions." Kun directed her back towards the door, but stopped when the doctor's foot tapped.

"If you try to force something like this on me again, Kun," Dr. Tzymo said darkly as he turned to them, "you will find yourself with more...difficulties than even you can handle."

Once again surprising her, Kun turned and smiled at Dr. Tzymo. "Of course. As I said, I came to you simply as a businessman, propositioning a business transaction."

"And when I want your business, I will request it." Dr. Tzymo's eyes narrowed even more, looking more angry by the minute.

Still smiling, Kun nodded. "Understood. I apologize for interrupting your research, Dr. Tzymo. We will see ourselves out." With that, Kun led Ri back out into the busy hallway, his smile fading into a dark gaze as they walked.

* * *

Even with Elena's constant protest, Mand continued on, having left the medical center almost an hour ago. Her vision was nearly restored, leaving only a slight blurriness in extreme distances. She could handle that.

"We should rethink this, Mand; we can't just walk into Tarthos Industries without much help, or a plan, for that matter. We don't know what they think happened to you, or what they've decided to do if they recapture you."

Mand glanced back at Elena, meeting her concern with a determined expression. Her silence only furthered Elena's frustration, and though Mand felt guilty for angering her friend, she knew she had to do this. She had no other choice. For the past few months, she had been preparing herself for some kind of test, though she hadn't been sure what it would involve. Now faced with saving her husband from the same fate he and her friends had rescued her from five years ago, her decision was absolute.

As dawn managed to break through the jagged Corsucant skyline, Mand continued walking, trekking across a vacant stretch of skybridge that connected several highrises associated with Tarthos Industries. She could feel the same dark, suffocating presence, almost identical to if not stronger than that of Tzan's, in the center tower, though she tried not to focus her eyes on it and give it away to Koril and Elena behind her. They couldn't come, she had also decided, though she knew Elena wasn't about to let her go alone. But Elena's patience was already worn; she stopped and grabbed Mand by the arm, turning her back.

"Why won't you listen to me!"

Though she knew her friend's concern was well-founded, Mand didn't think she could explain in a way Elena could understand why she felt they couldn't accompany her. She sighed, regretfully resigning to her last resort as she glanced back and forth between them.

"I need you to promise me something," Mand said quietly.

Calming at least somewhat, Elena dropped her hand, though her eyes remained intense. "What is it?"

"Promise me, please," Mand pleaded again. She could already tell Elena wasn't going to fold.

Elena's expression softened slightly, but she remained adamant. "Tell me what it is, first."

Mand swallowed, only to find her throat was completely dry, though whether from the cold night air that still lingered or her own apprehension, she wasn't sure. She continued, looking exclusively at Elena.

"I need you to promise me that whatever happens to me in there...you won't come after me."

Expectedly, Elena looked betrayed, angered and hurt as Mand hadn't seen for years. "How can you ask me to do that! No, I already told you, you're not going in there alone!"

"Please," was all Mand could think to say. She half felt that she was pleading for their safety, as well, but that wasn't her original intent. Elena continued to shake her head angrily.

"No! I'm not going to let you. Do you think you still have to prove yourself to us, prove that you're worthy of your recent fortunes, that you're redeemable from what you had been? This is not your fault, Mand; you don't have to sacrifice yourself like this. We're your friends, we won't abandon you."

Mand shifted her gaze to Koril, briefly wondering if she could change Elena's mind through him. Elena caught on immediately, her voice becoming darker.

"Don't you dare."

Mand looked back at her, though she said nothing else. She locked her determined gaze with Elena's, resolute in her decision. Elena only protested further, stubborn as she had always been.

"I've lost enough friends. If there's anything, _anything_ I can do to help them and keep from losing another...I'm going to do it. You are _not_ going without us, and that's final."

Mand lowered her head, releasing a long breath as she began drawing the Force up into her, saddened that she had to resort to this. She needed to stop her somehow, scramble her senses, keep her from following... After a few moments, she looked back up at Elena, trying to keep the regret out of her expression.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. As she drew on the last wisp of the Force she could muster, she released her powerful Force Shockwave on the two.

Before they could react, the blast knocked both Koril and Elena down, and briefly weakened by the release, Mand fell to the ground, too. Breathing hard from the sudden exertion, she immediately began masking her presence in the Force, as the Shockwave would be sure to get Morden Tarthos' attention nearby. She shakily got back on her feet and stepped over to Elena and Koril, checking them.

Both were still sprawled on their backs, but Koril was moving and groaning, though not fully alert. Elena, however, was completely unconscious, having suffered the brunt of the blast. Mand bent down to check her pulse, but Koril moved more, beginning to sit up. Before he could recover enough, Mand hid herself completely, making herself invisible to his confused mind as she walked away, heading towards the ominous Tarthos Industries center.

* * *

"Forgive me, your Highness, but where are we going again?"

"I told you, Kaydee, you no longer have to address me like that."

Veon suppressed a sigh as he navigated his small transport _Light of Dalon_ through the Coruscant skies, approaching a strange conglomeration of buildings that produced one main tower in the center. The coordinates of Tarthos Industries had been given to him by Lutin Callegari, his late wife Peri's younger brother who knew the city-planet well. Koril had contacted him a few hours ago that Ri was being held by the Tarthos, and Veon immediately set out from the Rys'tihn's apartment, where he had been staying. He was beginning to regret his decision to bring the droid with him.

"Forgive me, Sire, but it is simply against my programming. Even former monarchs are entitled to formal address after their reigns end or are ended."

Ignoring her, Veon noticed that another ship was following him closely. He hadn't looked at the sensor readout for several minutes; how long had it been following him?

"Fine," he answered shortly, though he really hadn't heard most of her rebuttal. "Sit and buckle in quickly, Kaydee. I doubt Koril would take kindly to me getting you roughed up."

"Most certainly not, Sire," she answered humorlessly as she sat in a seat in the rear of the cabin. Veon waited to hear the click of her restraint, then quickly rolled the craft left, ducking between a pair of towers. The gap was barely wide enough for his narrow transport, but just before the sky disappeared on either side of the viewport, he caught a glimpse of his trail -- and to his surprise, it looked very familiar.

The comm beeped and a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a long time spoke.

"It's okay, Veon," said his brother Veron over the comm, "it's me."

Veon pulled the craft to a halt, hovering in between the two buildings. A long silence hung between them, and thankfully Kaydee didn't interrupt.

After a few more moments, Veon finally found his voice. "Why were you following me?" There'd be time to reconcile Veron's unwillingness to help his exiled brother later.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Veron, it's too d--"

"After all you've been through, you still can't admit that even you need help sometimes?"

Veon closed his eyes, realizing that his brother was right. He didn't even have a plan, other than negotiating an exchange. In his blind determination to save his daughter, he hadn't even weighed the true dangerousness of what he was about to do.

"I have a few extra...hands with me," Veron continued, "and they know more than you and I about this Tarthos. We all do this together, save our Princess."

Veon nodded and pulled the _Light of Dalon_ into a steep climb up and back out into the open sky, navigating over to Veron's matching transport.

"Together," he said over the comm, and the two ships continued on their journey.

"Pardon me once more, Sire," came Kaydee's calm but insistent voice from the back, "but where are we going?"

"To rescue Ri."

"Yes, I knew that, Sire, but where specifically are we going?"

Veon looked back at the droid, curious about her interest. "Tarthos Industries."

Kaydee seemed to jump slightly, as if gasping. Veon had never seen her react that way before.

"Kaydee?"

"Forgive me, Sire, but if at all possible, may I remain in the ship when we land?"

Though he originally had no intention of taking the droid with him, her plea made him that much more curious. "Why?"

"Oh, I have heard terrible stories of what the Tarthos do to intruders, Sire. I would advise you not to go, as well."

"Thanks," Veon said darkly as he turned back to the controls, "but I'll take my chances. I owe that much to Ri."

"But she is no longer being held there, Master Veon."

Instantly, Veon turned back to Kaydee. "What? Where is she?"

"In the custody of a bounty hunter by the name of Kun Asakura, I believe."

"...how do you know?"

"When I was rebuilt over a month ago, I was refitted with an encrypted comm unit, much like the one I had before, only I can now hear the communications between all the Ghost Heirs. It was between their chatter and the events that were being relayed to you, Sire, that I realized what had happened. A rescue attempt for Princess Ri has already been made, but it was unsuccessful. She was already gone, taken by the bounty hunter Asakura, who had kidnapped her in the first place."

Veon stared at the droid momentarily, wondering how she had pieced all that together from radio chatter, but decided to ask later. "So how do we find this hunter?"

Before Kaydee could answer, Veron's voice on the comm interrupted. "Land at that spaceport, Veon. We're going in from the Underlevels."

Veon returned to the controls and guided his vessel to a vacant spot beside Veron's in the quiet but shady looking spaceport, landing quickly and efficiently. He gave a brief wave to Kaydee as he stepped out the back hatch and closed it. Veron met him, as did two men Veon hadn't met before, though he thought they looked vaguely familiar.

"Keor," Veron introduced one of the men, "and Finn. Come on, we need to hurry. The hunter who has Ri is returning to the main complex." Veon nodded curtly to the two men, and the four set off into Coruscant's lower levels.

The darkness and the filth was nothing new to Veon, and the two men leading him and his brother seemed to be just as comfortable in the narrow corridors lined with trash, creatures, and homeless beings; Veron watched the alleys in every direction. As they walked through a seemingly endless maze, he began to realize why they looked familiar - they were related to the Royal Families somehow. But Royals he hadn't met before? Surely they weren't--

"There, up ahead," Finn pointed as he consulted a datapad and drew a blaster. Veron handed Veon a compact blaster pistol and held another in his free hand, following Keor and Finn closely as they stepped inside the door. Despite their location deep within the city-planet's Underlevels, the familiar hum of an airspeeder hovered over them, then softened as it powered down. Immediately, both Keor and Finn broke into a dead sprint straight ahead, leaving Veron and Veon confused as they struggled to catch up.

In mere seconds, the four raced up a staircase at the end of the hallway that deposited them into a surprisingly open hangar nestled within the lower levels. Only one speeder was sitting at the other end, surrounded by half a dozen armed guards as a well-dressed man stepped out of it. Veon's heart stopped briefly as he watched the man pull a young girl out of the speeder..._Ri_...

Before the four had even moved, the armed guards rounded to face them and began firing a rapid succession of bolts. Keor and Finn immediately returned fire as they shielded Veron and Veon, splitting up to duck behind columns on either side. Over the noise of the firefight, Veon could hear Ri's cry, but everything quickly quieted with another shout from the other end of the hangar.

"I said hold your fire!!"

As he regained his footing behind the column, Veon looked across the way to see Veron tending to Keor who was slumped on the floor. Finn kept a firm grip on Veon's arm, keeping him from leaning much further around the column.

"Veon Banarecc?" called the same man that ordered the ceasefire, though he had calmed considerably and even sounded slightly amused. Was that the hunter, Kun Asakura? "I have to say, you and your daughter are very much alike."

"Let her go," Veon ordered as loudly as he could. He watched Veron support Keor as he sat up, gripping a badly wounded shoulder as they both looked over to Veon. Finn kept his grip on Veon as he edged just beyond the column to look down the hangar.

"Step this way, unarmed, and we'll talk," the man said coolly. Finn stepped back and shook his head at Veon, as did Veron, but Veon handed his blaster to Finn as he shook free of his grip despite their protests.

The few steps Veon took out from behind the column with his empty hands held out to his side were the longest and tensest moments, his heart pounding in his chest, preventing him from hearing much else. In front of him were the same six armed guards he had seen earlier, and the well-dressed man stood in the middle of them, holding Ri by the arm.

"You taught her well," Kun said with a strange grin. "Her ability to evade her pursuers surpasses even yours, and considering what you have faced in the recent past, that is quite an accomplishment."

Veon felt his scarred arm throb with the memory of his encounter with a dangerous mercenary a few weeks ago. With the intervention of the mysterious Jack Tzymo, his attacker had been stopped, requiring Veon to provide Tzymo with a connection to Mand Natiyr.

"Let her go," Veon said as strongly as he could, returning his attention to Kun. The hunter kept his grip on Ri's arm, but his calculating gaze seemed strangely calm, forcing Veon even further on edge.

"If you share with me one thing," he said, seeming to enjoy Veon's discomfort. "Tell me what Dr. Tzymo's interest is in you."

Veon hesitated, wondering why this odd hunter would want to know that. But if he was going to release Ri... "Information."

Kun stifled a laugh. "I could have surmised that myself without your help. Details," he demanded with a slight edge.

Again, Veon hesitated, glancing down at Ri. The young girl was quiet and calm, but she was looking up at him expectantly, swaying his resolve with her dark brown eyes, just like her mother's. "He wanted access to...Mand Natiyr."

The hunter's eyes narrowed as his expression darkened suddenly. With a quick nod to his guards beside him, he began backing up, tugging Ri along with him. The six guards closed the remaining gap, training their blasters on Veon as he took a step forward.

"No, wait! Take me instead, let her go!"

Before Kun had turned around, his guards in front of Veon shifted their focus to either side as two women and five men, all armed, swarmed around them, with Veron, Finn, and the wounded Keor among them. Finn swept up behind Veon and handed a blaster back to him, and Veon couldn't help but notice that the others looked very familiar, as well. One young man even looked like--

"Hold your fire," the hunter barked again. With Ri still in his grasp, he stepped back over to the hostile crowd, looking over each of the new arrivals with a curious, fearless expression. He finally stopped in front of Veon, narrowing his eyes as he leveled an open palm to him.

"Make me an offer, and there won't be any unnecessary loss."

Veon's breath froze in his chest. He had no assets, no credits left to his name after he had been exiled. He couldn't afford any kind of ransom--

"50 million," said a middle-aged man who reminded Veon of his former Security Advisor, Merli'il Rys'tihn. The hunter seemed equally as surprised, but satisfied, he nodded and released Ri, stepping away with his guards. Veon immediately scooped Ri into his arms, turning his back to the hunter to shield her as he hugged her tightly, but Veron, Finn, Keor and the others tightly guarded them, watching the Kun leave with his guards.

"You will be contacted shortly with my preferred method of transfer," he called back as he continued toward the hangar's exit. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Veon warily watched the hunter and his guards leave, and even after they had been gone for several long moments, he still stood in shock, amazed at what had just happened. He pulled Ri back, looking her over to check for any injuries, but he couldn't even find a scratch.

"I'm okay, daddy," Ri said in a small voice, making Veon melt. He hugged her tightly again as the others returned to him. Getting another glimpse at the familiar faces, he finally realized who was standing before him.

"Veolar," Veon said quietly, recognizing his brother, his family's Master Ghost Heir, though they had never met. The young man nodded, and as Veon looked around to the others, they all nodded, too, acknowledging their identities, as well - a Rys'tihn, an Ot'rio, a Trislena, Finn Gedall, and Keor Ordeel.

"Veron, take Keor and Ri to the _Celestia_," the Trislena woman said, and Veron nodded obediently, gently taking Ri from Veon. The elder woman turned to Veon, putting a hand on his shoulder to ease his distress as Veron left with Ri.

"Come," she said quietly, "quickly. Our aid is needed elsewhere."

Watching Veron and Keor as they left the hangar with Ri, Veon gripped his blaster and followed the five Ghost Heirs deeper into the Tarthos Industries complex.

* * *

As Mand stepped into a large, open hall, the only unguarded entrance into the central tower, the silence between her careful footsteps was almost deafening. Though she was still shaking from the Shockwave she had just unleashed on her two best friends, she was able to keep her boots from clicking and echoing about the room. The same suffocating darkness swirled around her, but the entire building seemed to be emitting it. Was her father that strong, or did he have more dark servants on hand?

The only light that illuminated the hall came from an oval transparisteel dome at the top of the room, and the morning's sunrise blanketed the room in a warm yellow-orange. She saw nothing but nondescript doors scattered about the vast walls, but except for her, the huge area was completely vacant, void of anything that she could see. Though she initially had been sure she was alone, she suddenly felt a pair of presences approaching...

"Mrs. Natiyr!" a female voice broke through the darkness. Already holding its hilt, Mand immediately ignited her orange-bladed lightsaber and took a defensive stance as she faced the two. As they stepped further into the light, Mand watched a dark-headed man and a blond woman approach, and in her arms, the woman cradled an infant...a red-haired infant.

Mand felt her breath being taken from her with the realization that the baby was her Cordira, calm and unharmed. After the initial relief wore off, she tightened her grip on her saber as she looked at the two. The man looked pale as if in pain as he stood, and the woman looked alert but understanding...and somewhat familiar.

"Mrs. Natiyr, it's okay, we're friends," the woman said, recognizing Mand's expression. "We're friends of the Banareccs and the Rys'tihns. We rescued Cordira from your father's men."

Still on edge, Mand kept her distance, and again, the woman read her face. Keeping the infant tight against her with one arm, the woman slowly brought up a free hand to her neck and pulled a small pendant from beneath her shirt.

"Do you recognize this?" she asked as she held it for Mand to see.

Of course she recognized it. It was the Rys'tihn Crest; both Koril and Elena were each wearing one just moments ago, and she had just left them. There was no one around, and these two couldn't have stolen one and gotten back in the building before her...

Mand finally understood why the woman looked so familiar - she had to be related to Koril somehow. After a few more tense moments, Mand lowered and powered down her saber, slowly stepping closer to the two to see Cordira.

From the woman's arms, Cordira looked up at Mand with her ash grey eyes, smiling and extending her arms toward her. With pained joy, Mand brought her own hand up to the infant, and the instant Cordira's tiny palm met hers, Mand felt a sudden rush of Force energy flow into her, empowering her with incredible strength she hadn't felt before. Even the power of the Dark Side felt substantially insufficient, though it didn't make sense to her. How could such a tiny little girl channel such power? Deciding not to question it further, Mand kissed Cordira lightly on the forehead and stepped back, looking up at the two.

"I can't take her now," she said quietly. "Take her far away from here, somewhere she'll be safe."

The woman nodded sympathetically, and with the injured man, the two swiftly made their way back into the darkness and disappeared, leaving Mand alone to face the heavy, smothering shadow she felt approaching.

Refusing to allow fear to cripple her renewed strength, Mand turned to face the center of the chamber, expecting to see a dozen dark soldiers standing beside her father. To her surprise, there was only Morden Tarthos and one other man silently walking towards her from the opposite side of the room. They each stepped into the sun's golden glow, and Mand felt her heart stop as she saw who the second man was. He had no restraints; he willingly walked alongside her treacherous, murderous father. _Rech..._

"If she were still alive," Morden began with an air of provocation, "would she simply stand there before you, or would she retaliate for what was done to her?"

Mand froze, hardly able to think. She was very much alive; Morden had to know that. But after Rech had severed his connection to her, and with her subsequent effort to mask her presence in the Force, Rech could easily be convinced that what he was seeing was a vision or projection. So Morden _was_ trying to turn him, remove all traces of hope, force his anger to surface...

"You see, nothing more than a memory," Morden continued, "an image your mind won't release unless you force it to."

Rech's unstable mental state was apparent on his face as he struggled to even look at her, and she saw in his eyes his desperate attempt to sense her, believe she was alive. Mand held his gaze for an agonizing moment before she began speaking shakily.

"It's me, Rech...I'm right here."

But Morden's dark voice removed any faint glimmer of hope that had returned to Rech's eyes. "You have to let go, unchain yourself from the pain and problems she brought upon you. She did nothing but inhibit you; you must rid yourself of her!"

"Don't listen to him," Mand replied, sounding stronger as she continued. "Look at me, listen to my voice. I'm fine, I'm right here."

"She's used you! She did nothing but lie to you, bring you down. You didn't need her then, and you don't need the memories of her now."

Rech's face twisted with a mix of anger and pain as he stared at her, and Mand felt her own tension rising. She hadn't lied to him outright when she began training with Master Lithess without his knowledge, but she had deceived him near enough. "Since I met you, I've only ever made choices in Cordira's and your best interests. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry that I did. But I'm here now. I love you, and I've come back for you, just like you came back for me."

"You are being tested," Morden responded darkly in response to Rech's softening expression. "Are you strong enough to see through the illusion and overcome that which is withholding your true potential?"

"Don't listen to him. I know exactly how it feels...to be under that suffocating, numbing haze. But it's not really you. Your mind is being suppressed. Even below his control, you _are_ strong, you always have been. You're stronger than he is--"

"She is your failure, your weakness--"

"You're better than this--"

Mand hand no time to react. The bolt of Force Lightning that Rech released struck her square in the chest, knocking her backwards breathless to the floor. She cried out in pain from the bolt's energy as it radiated throughout her entire body, her mind racing as she processed what had just happened. Rech was going to realize the truth, and Morden...what was he going to do?

Lying on her side and breathing hard to suppress the pain, Mand stole a glance across the room to the door she had come in through. Just briefly, she saw two familiar silhouettes shift in the doorway, as Elena, apparently well recovered, unsuccessfully resisted Koril's grip and the two disappeared back outside the building. Hoping Morden hadn't seen her two friends, she returned her attention to a lone set of footsteps coming closer to her. She closed her eyes to concentrate, drawing up the Force with her renewed strength from Cordira just moments before. She had to do it now, while they were distracted, before Morden could inflict real damage...

* * *

"We need to help them! Let me go!!"

Elena's frustration with Koril was just barely surpassed by her anger with Mand, but it was swiftly catching up. She kept trying to wrench her shoulders free of his grip, but he continued tugging her away from the door. She wanted to scream, absolutely fed up with people trying to protect her from harm, as if she were far more vulnerable than any of them. Did they have such little faith in her and her skills? Exacerbated by her anger, her head was still pounding, making it difficult for her to focus her blurred vision.

Koril responded quietly but forcefully. "You said earlier, we can't just charge in, and others are on the way. I want to help just as--"

With his sudden mid-sentence drop off, Elena turned to face Koril to see him looking through a narrow window into the interior chamber where Rech, Mand, and Morden were. After a few moments of forcing her eyes to focus, Elena was finally able to see what had stopped Koril so abruptly. Rech had knelt to the floor where Mand had been lying just moments before, and he was intensely focused on the vacant ground. Mand was walking away from him towards her father, Morden, taking very slow, deliberate steps. Strangely enough, Morden, too, gave no indication of being aware that Mand was no longer stationary, but approaching him. What was going on?

Elena watched Rech, still kneeling, stretch out his hand to feel nothing but air, and she suddenly realized what was about to happen...

Quickly shedding her cumbersome robe and Koril's grip, Elena dashed over to the doorway and ran inside with her ignited saber raised, getting both Rech and Morden's attention, though she no longer saw Mand. Rech stumbled back up onto his feet, confused and focused on something behind her, but Morden's expression darkened, seemingly thinking he had been tricked.

"Surprised?" Elena directed at the older man challengingly. As his only response, Morden leveled his arm at her, extended his hand, and began producing blue-white sparks at his fingertips...

Before a full bolt had even formed in his palm, an orange saber blade erupted from Morden's chest, neutralizing his expression. Within seconds, the once powerful, dark man fell to the floor lifeless, leaving Mand standing just behind him, breathing heavily and holding her saber hilt at her side. Almost immediately, Elena felt the heavy, smothering daze lift, allowing her senses to function properly again. Rech brought a hand to his head, and though he still seemed confused, the dark look in his eyes had disappeared.

"How ironic," Mand said weakly, getting Elena's attention as she slowly stepped beside her deceased father. "A master...slain by his apprentice's weapon..." Without much care, she tossed the saber to the floor beside Morden's hand and began to walk away, but she had only taken a few steps before her knees began to buckle underneath her. Instantly forgetting her anger with her friend, Elena quickly rushed over to Mand, catching her and easing her to the floor as she sat with her and supported her upper body.

"Mand??" Elena asked as she frantically tried to coax a response out of her. Aside from labored breathing, Mand hardly moved, but as Elena lifted her friend's head up, Mand opened her eyes and nodded a little.

"I'm...okay," she assured Elena breathlessly, "...just exhausted." Elena nodded and made sure she had Mand in a comfortable position as she brushed Mand's hair from her face.

"It's over now," Elena said comfortingly. "It's over." She looked back over her shoulder to Morden, making sure he was dead. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it all happen in front of her. If Morden was that powerful, how had Mand been able to fool both him and Rech at the same time? They had been focused on Mand until Elena stepped in, then they both were...distracted, and not just by her. Thinking back, she realized Morden and Rech were looking at something behind her. Curious what she had missed, she looked up over toward the door, her jaw dropping immediately.

Standing beside Koril was his sister, Deilia, as well as his uncle Cade, Veon, and four other people Elena had never seen before. Beside Veon stood a young man who easily could have been the former king in his younger years, and a woman at the end reminded Elena of Dalon's Governor Ariler Ot'rio...

Koril read Elena's expression, shrugging as he glanced beside him. "I told you the others were on their way." Elena opened her mouth to respond, but Deilia stepped up to them, kneeling to talk to Mand as Elena cradled her.

"Your daughter is safe," Deilia said with a small smile. "She's on her way to the Jedi Temple with Veron and Ri Banarecc."

"Thank you," Mand managed at a whisper, and Deilia smiled again as she stepped back, rejoining the others. Elena was about to address the Ghost Heirs when Rech approached her and Mand slowly, his face full of remorse.

A long, tense silence hung in the air as no one moved or spoke, until Mand weakly reached her hand out to Rech, asking for his. Elena watched Rech's expression as it fluctuated, but he remained motionless and wordless. After a few more moments, he turned and left, walking out the chamber's main door leading outside.

"No..." Mand breathed as she dropped her hand, looking pained. Elena, too, was upset at his apparent struggle with the Dark Side, but she did her best to console Mand.

"Let him go," she said quietly. "He'll come back." Mand closed her eyes and turned her head into Elena, and Elena hugged her friend more tightly.

As the six Ghost Heirs also turned to leave, Koril and Veon stepped up to Elena and Mand, both looking concerned. "We need to leave quickly, Tarthos Industries guards have been alerted." Elena nodded, and with their help she stood and pulled Mand's arm around her shoulders. To her surprise, Mand was able to stand, though somewhat shakily, and the two of them left the chamber with little aid.

Koril and Veon took up stride behind them, the Ghost Heirs in front. They walked along slowly, but Mand seemed to be regaining strength with every step. Elena carried less and less of her weight as they continued on out of the complex, and as she saw the _Celestia_ approaching in the distance, the group stopped and awaited its arrival.

"Elena," Mand began quietly, staring at the ground between her feet, "...tell me how Master Noor died."

Elena looked at Mand, confused. Of all things to discuss at the moment, why that painful day? When Mand said nothing else, Elena hesitantly began to explain, recalling how Noor had prevented the Dark Jedi she was dueling from hitting her with Force Lightning...much like Mand had just done before slaying her father.

Mand nodded. "I knew I had to, though it wasn't my original plan." As the _Celestia_ approached and the roar of its engines drowned out any other sound, Mand finally looked up at Elena with the smallest hint of a smile on her face as she conveyed the rest of her thoughts to Elena through the Force.

_I had to, for the same reason Noor had to._

Elena was still confused. Why did everyone have to protect her? It was infuriating, insulting...

_You're pregnant._

As the _Celestia_ landed in front of them, the Ghost Heirs ushered both Mand and Elena inside urgently, directing them to a comfortable inner room. Veon and Cade helped ease Mand onto a small bed as Koril took his seat at the controls and Deilia made her way around the cabin, ensuring that all had a seat. With a quick nod from her, the _Celestia_ groaned as its repulsors lifted it off the ground, and under Koril's direction, the luxurious yacht returned to the sky, speeding away from the Tarthos Industries center.

In their quiet, private room away from the others, Elena numbly sat beside Mand, staring at the wall. Now it all made sense, though why she hadn't realized it before, she didn't know. So much had happened so quickly, she sometimes hardly even had the time to think. And now that she did have the time, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

_"I had to...protect...him..."_ Noor's dying words resounded in her mind as she relived the scene. He knew, and he had selflessly sacrificed himself to save her, save her child...

"Elena?" Mand said, bringing her out of the sad memory and back into the small room. As she turned to face Mand, she blinked and felt the warmth of tears rolling down her cheeks. She vainly wiped them away, but Mand smiled as she sat up and embraced her tightly.

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, right?" Mand asked as she sat back, holding Elena's hand. Stubbornly holding back more tears, Elena nodded, releasing a shaky breath.

"I know you're scared," Mand continued quietly, "and you know how scared I was." Again, Elena nodded, remembering traveling to Paneau after Mand had slipped out of a Corellian medical center undetected to evade reporters and even her friends after learning of her own pregnancy. Elena never would have thought that she, too, would be facing the same situation. A million things were running through her head: how was Koril going to take it, what kind of a mother would she be, how could she still work for the Order...

"But don't worry about anything right now," Mand soothed, squeezing her hand. "You've got something else to plan for." Mand gave her a small smile, and Elena nodded, closing her eyes to calm her racing mind. It was all too much, too quickly...

"Do you want to tell Koril, or can I?" Mand asked excitedly. Elena immediately looked at her and shook her head, forcing a slight smile.

"No, I'll tell him."

Disappointed but still smiling, Mand sighed lightly and laid back down on the bed to rest, leaving Elena to her thoughts. She stood and slowly walked about the room, stopping to stand in the doorway. As she looked towards the cockpit where Koril was still sitting, she set her jaw and made her decision, allowing one more bitter tear to fall down her cheek.


	14. Marring Verdict

Under normal circumstances, Mand was sure she would have been nervously shaking. But even a full day of rest after the confrontation with Rech and her father, she still had yet to regain her energy. She was at least able to maintain her posture as she sat, having to divert more concentration to it than usual. The Jedi committee sitting in front of her, four Masters she had never met before, watched her carefully with even gazes as they continued their solemn questioning in the small, dim room.

"And how did you find your way into Tarthos Industries center?" a Zabrak male asked from her left.

"I felt my father's presence in the central tower, and once I got close enough, I found several staircases and walkways on the building's exterior that took me up to an unguarded, open door. I stepped in and met both Rech and Morden there."

A green Twi'lek woman, the most vocal and apparent leader of the group, pressed further. "You sensed your father, but not your husband?"

Mand drew in a slow breath and released it shakily, still saddened by the painful memory. "Just after we were taken from the platform by the two Nerezzas, they somehow forced Rech to...sever our deep connection. After that I could no longer sense him."

"So what was your purpose in seeking out Mr. Tarthos?"

Doing her best to subdue her irritation with the direction the questioning had gone, Mand leveled a focused gaze on the four and spoke pointedly. "My father was behind my kidnapping and subjection to experimentation five years ago. Jedi Master Aalon Noor uncovered what had transpired during my disappearance, and because of his persistence, I owed him my life and my daughter's life. Master Noor, as you know, was killed by a student of my father's, and my friends, Jedi Knight Elena-May Lyran and Paneau native Koril Rys'tihn risked their lives, as well, confronting the other students. Morden Tarthos has caused me and those close to me nothing but pain, and I wanted an end to it. I knew he had the intent to turn Rech against me, and I had to save my husband, just as he had saved me."

"You set out to kill your father, then," the Twi'lek erroneously surmised, and Mand realized what they were trying to find in her answers.

"No," she said quietly as she softened her expression. "No, that was not my original intent. I wanted to make a deal with him...take me instead of Rech so he couldn't hurt my family anymore. But I never got the chance to offer, and I knew I had to stop him when he was preparing to attack my friends."

An older human man in the middle spoke up sympathetically for the first time. "He was going to kill your friends?"

Mand swallowed as she nodded. "One of them." She desperately hoped they wouldn't press it further; Elena may not want it known to the Order just yet...

Thankfully, the Zabrak continued. "Describe how you were able to defeat this man, who was so powerful, as you said earlier."

Mand nodded and described the exchange between herself and Morden, both attempting to convince Rech of the truth. Her explanation of the necessity of Rech's powerful response seemed to please the Zabrak and the human masters, but the Twi'lek and a Kiffar woman remained stoic. When she began detailing her efforts to hide herself in the Force in order to catch Morden off guard, however, all four faces grew dim. Still, she finished her account, making sure to emphasize his ill-intent and her desire to protect her friends.

A few of the Masters nodded, considering her story, but the Twi'lek continued unrelentingly.

"You plan to return to Paneau, correct?"

Though she was taken aback by the sudden change in topic, Mand nodded cautiously. "Yes."

"Without your husband?"

Tiring, Mand closed her eyes momentarily before she returned the challenging Master's gaze. "He will return when he's ready; he has his own demons to face. As much as I want to help him...there's only so much I can do. He knows that I love him, and that I believe in him. It's up to him to decide if he can forgive himself."

With that, the Masters turned to each other and seemed to agree after a brief silence, returning to face her. "Please have a seat outside," the Twi'lek said shortly. "We will bring you our decision momentarily."

Again Mand nodded and began to stand up, but the half hour discussion had weakened her substantially. She tried to steady herself on the chair she had just left, but even her arms buckled. Before she could react, a strong pair of hands gripped her shoulders, steadying her, and she felt another hand under her elbow. She finally lifted her head up to encounter Strone Lithess's Chiss glowing red eyes and Amina Kanomin's concerned yet kind smile, both Jedi Masters reaching out to help her. Smiling as best she could, she regained her footing and drew in a deep breath, relieved to see familiar faces.

"Come on, dear," Master Kanomin soothed, "let's get you outside."

Master Lithess released his grip as Master Kanomin pulled Mand's arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room, moving slowly to a bench across the hall. Mand laid down under her own power, but of course, the petite Jedi Master helped her every move.

"Thank you," Mand breathed lightly, closing her eyes as Master Kanomin knelt beside her. The interrogation was every bit as thorough as she thought it was going to be, but she hadn't expected to become so exhausted. Perhaps the emotional stress was weighing more heavily on her than she wanted to admit to herself; she whole-heartedly believed that Rech would return...didn't she?

"I still don't understand why you didn't accept our Healers, Mand," Master Kanomin began concernedly. "I hope you're not trying to...punish yourself, or prove some kind of point." She hesitated, putting a hand lightly on Mand's shoulder. "Your daughter needs you healthy."

Turning her head, Mand smiled wanly. "I'll be fine. I need to recover on my own." The energy Elena had shared with her had helped initially, but after a few hours, she felt weaker than she had before. Maybe she was punishing herself, but she'd survive.

Though she still looked at Mand with worry, the Jedi Master instead sighed lightly and sat back on her feet, silent. Mand's smile faded as she returned her gaze to the ceiling, feeling the strain of the silence between them.

As the minutes went on without any sound from the small room, Mand's spirits began to sink. Though she hardly knew Master Kanomin, Mand trusted her...and she had to know.

"What are they going to do to me?"

As Mand met the Jedi Master's gaze, her eyes spoke volumes, though she said nothing. When she finally spoke, her voice was exceptionally quiet, even for the soft-spoken woman. "I do not know."

Again Mand looked to the ceiling, expecting little more from Master Kanomin. She couldn't quite tell if Amina sounded as if she were saddened, already aware of what the Jedi committee had in store for Mand, or if she were genuinely regretful, unable to come up with an answer. Though Mand requested nothing further from her, Master Kanomin continued without hesitation.

"I don't think there was anything I would have done differently myself. But, as it is, the decision is not up to me. You're not a formal Jedi Knight, so I'm not sure what kind of penalty they can levy against you."

Mand nodded, thankful for her honesty. So Master Kanomin feared some kind of "penalty" was going to be their decision, even though Mand had taken a life in the defense of others? Would the same kind of investigation have been launched had a Jedi Master done what she had? What were they deciding to do to a rankless Jedi?

At fifteen, she had been kidnapped by her father's student just as she had begun to reform herself at the Jedi Academy, and she had been unable to continue her formal training after her rescue four years later because of her health issues. After requesting help from Master Skywalker, Master Lithess had recently helped her recover the basics as well as a few more advanced skills. But without the unusual help from Cordira just moments before the confrontation began, Mand would've easily been overpowered by Morden, even though he had said himself that she was the only one who could have stopped him.

After what seemed like an hour, the door finally swept open and the Jedi committee approached her. With Master Kanomin's help, Mand sat up slowly and faced the Jedi Masters, taking in a long breath as the Twi'lek stepped forward with her hands folded in front of her, her face stoic as before.

"Mrs. Natiyr, it is the decision of this committee that until you are evaluated and have completed formal training at this Temple or at the Academy on Yavin IV, you will not be permitted to construct, obtain, or carry a lightsaber. When and where you decide to continue your training is at your discretion. We also require that you keep the Jedi Order informed of your husband's location and progress, as we are quite concerned about his volatile state. Do you understand everything that is expected of you?"

Mand did her best to keep from looking and sounding severely disillusioned. "Yes."

The Twi'lek nodded. "Very well, then. You are free to go." The four Jedi Masters bowed slightly and left without another word, walking back into the Temple's main chambers. Master Lithess walked up to her, and both he and Master Kanomin watched the other four down the hallway.

Mand stared at the floor silently, struggling to understand their perspective. Her only concern over the past few months had been making herself capable of protecting her family. But how was she to do that without the powerful weapon of the Jedi? Was her preparation and hard work all for nothing? So her father no longer threatened them, but he had not been her only worry.

Master Lithess cast his crimson gaze down on her, devoid of emotion as usual, but his voice was kinder, less harsh than she had expected. "I do not agree with their decision. I would be more than willing to help you complete your training, Mand."

Mand nodded. "Thank you, Master, but I know you already have your hands full with your new apprentice." The day before, Noor's former apprentice, Wes Arosc, was reassigned to Master Lithess, though how well the pairing was going to work, Mand didn't know. She didn't dare ask, either. Master Lithess nodded solemnly but said nothing more.

"There are plenty of Masters who would gladly take you as their apprentice, Mand, myself included, as well," Master Kanomin added kindly. Again, Mand nodded her thanks, slowly standing and preparing to leave.

"Thank you both," she said as she released a long breath, "but I should be with my daughter for now." With a small bow, she left the two Jedi Masters, heading to the hangar to return to Koril's apartment.

* * *

Deilia had barely left the stupor of sleep when she realized someone was trying to arouse her. She instantly sat up and blinked her eyes into focus, seeing fellow Ghost Heirs Lalie Ot'rio and Keor Ordeel standing over her with solemn expressions.

"Where's Jorro? Is he going to be okay?" she asked, hardly masking the anxiety in her voice. Both Lalie and Keor nodded, and they stepped back in tandem as Deilia stood from her chair she had fallen asleep in.

"The doctors said the bolt missed his kidney, though it perforated some intestine," Keor answered, adjusting his bandaged shoulder in its sling. "He's lucky he got attention when he did, but they're sure he'll be fine now."

Nodding, Deilia released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and just in time. Her uncle Cade and Jolani Trislena approached her, both looking less than pleased with her.

"And just what did you think you two were doing?" Cade asked darkly. Deilia held his gaze defiantly.

"What the rest of you wouldn't. We rescued the Natiyr infant."

Jolani's expression became indignant. "By yourselves?"

"We had help."

"As evidenced by your clean escape, I'm assuming," Cade retorted scathingly. Deilia had to fight her own rising temper, though she did understand their concern. Still, she felt the end result was more important than the lecture, and their assault wasn't going to take back Jorro's injury.

"We accounted for every guard on duty as we made our way through the complex, and just as we were almost to our rendezvous point, one rogue guard surprised us. If Jorro hadn't taken that bolt...I would have. And it would've been worse."

Without awaiting their response, Deilia stepped around them, ignoring their protest behind her as she continued on and passed Finn Gedall and Veolar Banarecc, both silent, on her way into Jorro's room in the private clinic. To her surprise, neither Cade nor Jolani followed her, though she could hear their angered discussion continue with the others. She'd deal with them later; she needed to see Jorro.

Reclined in an angled bed, Jorro slept lightly, but as Deilia sat in a chair beside him, he began to slowly awaken. Deilia smiled at him, and she relaxed as he wanly smiled back at her. His color had improved dramatically since she had last seen him, though he still looked weakened and tired. It was probably the worst he had been injured in his life, but he seemed to be in good spirits.

She must not have maintained her smile. "I'm going to be fine, Deilia, don't worry," Jorro assured her. She immediately nodded.

"I know."

"They said Ri's okay, too," Jorro continued, and again, Deilia nodded. Jorro's smile only broadened.

"Then we did it."

The look in his eyes, pure pride and fulfillment, was enough to make Deilia cry. But she couldn't, she wouldn't; not in front of him. Instead, she laughed lightly and nodded again, glancing up at the ceiling as if in thought.

"4,719 down, four to go," she joked with a grin. Though she didn't know the exact number of prophecies detailed in the watery cave she called home, she estimated that there had to at least be that many. And since the Ghost Heirs had collectively saved Veon Banarecc and allowed him to in turn _save his sovereign_, his daughter Ri, one of the five remaining prophecies had been realized.

With the brief pause, Deilia's expression fell, as did Jorro's. She leaned closer to him, lowering her voice. "That little girl owes you her life."

Jorro held Deilia's gaze, smiling a little as he released a long breath. "She can keep it."

Though she had smiled slightly and had begun to continue, Jorro stopped her.

"And you don't owe me anything either, Deilia."

To her surprise, Jorro's eyes again lit up in pride. It was almost as if something had changed within him, as if he had come to some kind of realization.

"We've always been on the job, but coming here, meeting our agents and informants face to face, rescuing Cordira...for once, it all feels so real." He paused, lowering his voice. "We really _are_ their guardians."

Deilia nodded, though she didn't quite share Jorro's excitement. She had already felt the harsh repercussions of an oversight on her watch, and Jorro had almost been her second mistake. Though he seemed eager to ignore the fact, it wasn't enough to alleviate her guilt.

After the brief silence, she smiled wanly and leaned closer to him. "I at least owe you this much." Before he could ask, she planted a soft kiss on his lips, startling him. As she sat back, Jorro looked stunned. He recovered quickly, though, laughing as he arched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, a little more of that, and I think we'll be even."

Deilia gave him a challenging look. "Don't push your luck."

Jorro laughed again and shifted himself on the bed slightly, but stopped instantly with a pronounced grimace. She put a hand on his arm, but he dismissed her aid, drawing in a long breath.

"You ready to go home?" she asked quietly.

Jorro nodded as he relaxed, his pain subsiding. "Cade said you're not coming back with us, but he wouldn't say why." He searched her eyes as he awaited her response, but Deilia looked away, unsure of how to explain it to him without divulging details. As much as she wanted to tell him, this was something that none of the other Ghost Heirs could help her with.

"He wouldn't say because he couldn't. I didn't tell him why. I have to stay and...monitor someone." Jorro only looked more confused.

"I thought we had local agents and guards for that."

Deilia shook her head. "I'm the one who has to stay. I'm the only one who this person..._might_ trust." With an apologetic look, she silently pleaded for Jorro to drop his next question, and thankfully, he nodded, sighing a little.

"You're sure you don't need any help?"

She nodded, smiling wanly as she stood and kissed him lightly on the forehead, preparing to leave. "I won't be breaking into any offices, so your services won't be needed."

Though his eyes begged her to stay, Jorro said nothing more. He must have understood the resolve in her own expression, and surely he knew her well enough that he couldn't change her mind, she mused. Leaving him with little more than a small smile, Deilia avoided the other Ghost Heirs outside Jorro's room as she made her way to her transport and onto her personal mission at hand.

* * *

Veon could count on one hand the number of times he had spent more than a half hour alone with his daughter Ri. In fact, he was quite sure he had only had her to himself just once before, mere hours after she was born.

Her mother Tascit was still recovering from the exertion, and able to divert his duties to others for a few divine minutes, he simply held the newborn in silence, marveling at her tiny features. Though he had two older children, the joy and wonder as he looked down at his little girl overcame him; his son Jec was destined to be king, but he knew that day that something different was in store for Ri, something special. Something even he could not put a finger on. Would she leave her royal lineage behind for the life of a Jedi in the footsteps of her mother? Was she even supposed to remain on Paneau anymore? Even as a five-year-old girl sitting on his lap drawing a small picture of jagged Coruscant skyline, she seemed powerful beyond measure, and he was sure she could have the galaxy at her fingertips if she wanted. There was nothing ordinary about his little Ri, and he had known that from the instant she had been born.

Though the morning hours were waning, his brother Veron still slept in a guest room in the Rys'tihn apartment, where Koril had insisted they all stay to rest after leaving Tarthos Industries Center the day before. Of course all the Ghost Heirs had dispersed immediately despite both Koril's and Veon's attempts to talk with them, but he, Veron, Ri, Mand, and Cordira had all stayed in the spacious apartment. They would be leaving for Paneau soon, once Mand returned from the Jedi Temple and Koril from Elena's. In the meantime, Veon spent the quiet, precious minutes with Ri, stroking her hair as she put the finishing touches on her picture.

"Are we going to stay at Koril's when we get home, daddy? I like it there."

Ri's innocent question caught Veon off guard, making him realize how little he knew of what had happened in her life in the past few weeks.

"I'm not sure, Ri," Veon answered softly. "He's a busy man."

Ri continued, undaunted. "He has a big house, with lots of rooms to play in. Me and Aiyden and Tegg had fun playing hide-and-seek when we were there. I won almost every time!"

Instantly Veon's thoughts returned to what the bounty hunter Kun Asakura had said about Ri's stealth during their brief exchange in Coruscant's lower levels. Asakura enjoyed almost too much telling Veon of how well the girl had "evaded her pursuers," as if he had figured out her secret and planned to expose her. How long had he held her captive?

"But Tegg left after his mom had her baby. Then Aiyden didn't want to play anymore and he and Ethan and Aunt Vianne went home, too. It was just me and three nannies left when..." Ri suddenly quieted, becoming still. Veon gently turned her on his lap to face him, and found her on the brink of tears, her lower lip trembling.

"I tried to hide, daddy," she finally said quietly. "I'm sorry I cost you so many credits."

Veon wasn't sure how he found the strength to, but he pulled Ri into a tight embrace, fighting off tears himself. Though he had been through nothing but hell in the previous weeks and through his trials thought himself numb to any further pain, his heart seared anew. But this was a different kind of pain, one he was almost happy to feel. As he pulled her back slightly and stared into her precious brown eyes, Veon found himself struggling to contain a smile.

"You, Annari, are more important to me than all the credits in the galaxy, do you understand me?"

Sniffling, Ri nodded, leaning against him with her head just under his chin. He again hugged her tightly, sighing lightly. All the terror she must have gone through in such a short time, from losing her mother and half sister to being kidnapped by a dangerous man, yet her greatest concern was the amount of credits that had secured her freedom. For a five-year-old to have endured the treachery she had and still conduct herself so well was impressive, but reflecting on it, Veon was hardly surprised. She was, after all, the daughter of a brilliant Jedi who hadn't met a challenge she faced without first having multiple plans and ideas to approach with at any angle. Veon didn't expect anything less of his Ri.

But he'd ask her about her experiences later, after she'd had a few weeks to process things and once they had settled back into life on Paneau. She deserved at least that much, the chance to be a normal little girl, and she deserved to have her father with her as he hadn't before. He had a lot of lost time to make up.

Ri still clung to him as he heard a door open at the front of the apartment, though he couldn't see who it was with his back to the entry. With a few quiet steps, Mand strode up beside him, smiling tiredly at him before she glanced over at the cradle on the other side of the table.

"She stayed quiet for you, I hope?" Mand said as she stepped over and checked on the sleeping infant. Veon lifted Ri into his arms and stood, also making his way to the cradle.

"Haven't heard so much as a coo after her second bottle," Veon answered, watching Ri as she looked down at Cordira curiously. Mand reached in and softly stroked the girl's cheek with a finger, smiling up at Veon and Ri again.

"She's still so tired after yesterday, poor girl. Thank you for watching her, Sire." Though still upset by being addressed as such, Veon simply nodded as he set Ri down on the floor, returning her to the table to color as he and Mand walked over to a couch to sit and talk.

Mand released a long breath before finally speaking, leveling a burdened expression at him. "I can't say that I'm surprised. They want me to finish my training before I can carry a lightsaber again."

Veon furrowed his brows. "After you did the galaxy a favor, they're punishing you? Is that how they usually treat their heroes?"

Mand laughed shortly. "I am no hero. I only did what I had to. But...I have a feeling this would have been their decision no matter what the outcome." She sighed and looked out a window into the Coruscant skyline. "They need to make sure I can be contained."

Though he had faced completely different challenges, Veon recognized the look on Mand's face. Accepting the blame though not being at fault cast a depressing burden that Veon knew all too well.

"I'm sure you could teach them a thing or two, though," Veon said with a small grin, hoping to lift her spirits. "They're probably jealous." Mand turned back to him and smiled, appreciative of the compliment. But despite the remaining questions he had for her, a long silence grew between them. Mand's smile faded, as did his grin, and neither made a sound for what seemed like minutes. Had he offended her? Mand had to know she was just as powerful as the Jedi Masters who had evaluated her, and perhaps that was what had made her upset. Veon had himself seen her raw power years ago when she first arrived on Paneau, single-handedly bringing down her former Imperial commanders. After her four-year disappearance, she seemed to have become even more powerful, wielding that unique shockwave. Did the Jedi Order fear her strength?

But Mand's thoughts followed a completely different path. As no one else had yet to have a serious conversation with him in the past few days, Mand finally asked the question he had nervously been expecting.

"...why did you take the fall?"

Instantly, Veon's gaze wandered over to Ri, who sat quietly at the table, working on a new drawing. For a fleeting moment, he saw Li sitting there instead: five years old, sculpting a small animal out of clay. But he blinked to clear and focus his eyes, and his oldest daughter was gone. Eight-year-old Li was among the 2500 dead in the Dalon Palace collapse, one of the hardest casualties he had to bear. As he continued to watch Ri, he finally found his voice to answer Mand.

"I realized that...if my enemies had decided that the punishment I deserved was all that destruction and death," he said quietly, "...then my people were due the exile of their leader who had failed to protect them."

After a long moment, Veon looked down at his lap to find Mand gripping one of his hands tightly. He looked up at her, meeting her focused gaze.

"Veon," she began shakily, "no wrongdoing in the _universe_ is deserving of taking innocent lives. The only one responsible for what happened is the man who set those sonic charges, no one else."

As much as he wanted to believe her, he felt a small part of him would always carry that guilt, as it had happened on his watch, his duty. His was a burden he had to shoulder for the rest of his life; there was no avoiding it. Still, he nodded a little at Mand for her sake, valuing her friendship.

Mand's expression lightened into a small smile as she continued. "You are a good man. A great man, even, if your children are any evidence."

At that, Veon had to smile. He was exceptionally proud of them, and of Jec especially. His only son had endured so much in so little time, but he still took on his duty as Paneau's new king. And according to reports Veon had heard, Jec was eagerly received by the people and was already seeing success in the few weeks since his crowning. King Verojec was bringing about some desperately needed changes to Paneau.

Veon nodded his thanks and began to ask Mand a question, but stopped when he heard a door open behind them. He turned on the couch to see Koril returning with a blank, unfocused look on his face, Kaydee only steps behind him, and no Elena. Mand gave Koril a friendly greeting and a brief smile, but as if he hadn't heard anything at all, Koril continued on through the main room wordlessly and stepped out onto an outdoor balcony, staring off into the city-planet's skyline.

Simultaneously, Veon and Mand exchanged worried expressions, and they both stood just as Kaydee strode up beside them.

"Oh, dear, I do apologize on Master Koril's behalf, Mistress Mand, your Highness," Kaydee began reproachfully. "I am afraid I do not know what has put him into such a state." Veon nodded to the droid as he followed a few footsteps behind Mand, heading out to the balcony.

"Kaydee, stay with Ri, please."

The droid acknowledged the order with a formal response, but Veon hardly heard it as he stepped outside, his attention focused on Koril. Only once before had he seen his former pilot so distanced, so disconnected...

Mand approached Koril slowly, putting a hand lightly on his shoulder. He remained motionless, even after she began speaking.

"Koril? Are you okay?"

His response was delayed, to the point where Veon thought he wasn't going to respond at all. "Yeah, fine." There was no emotion in his voice, and already, Veon knew what had happened. As if numb, Koril continued on. "Is everyone prepared to leave?"

Mand stepped around to Koril's side, and though she saw his blank expression, she attempted to smile a little for him, trying to get him to be more responsive. "We were just waiting on you and Elena."

Koril didn't even blink. "Elena's not coming."

Veon closed his eyes and lowered his head, saddened. After everything that had happened...

Strangely holding onto some faint hope, Mand continued her small smile, searching Koril's face. "What do you mean?"

At that, Koril reached into his Royal Navy jacket pocket and retracted his hand, setting two small metallic objects on the balcony's wide railing. Mand's heartfelt gasp confirmed Veon's deduction - Koril had set down a Rys'tihn crest...and a ring.

"I...I don't understand..." Mand finally managed to say. "_Why?_"

"She said that it wouldn't work, that we'd never be able to be together... I can't leave Paneau, she can't leave the Order. She said neither of us would ever be happy."

"That's not true," Mand responded immediately, though she seemed to be on the brink of tears. "There's still so much to do in Dalon; hadn't she been helping? Master Skywalker knows about her interest in aiding Paneau, he gave her permission to help with the restoration..." Koril gave no response, forcing Mand to continue. "She could request an assignment on a nearby system, or take short assignments with long intervals between them..."

Unchanged, Koril maintained an unfocused gaze out over the balcony's edge, silent and motionless as though he had heard nothing. Bringing a hand to her head in disbelief, Mand turned away from both Koril and Veon. Unsure of how to comfort either, though, Veon remained quiet. Though he hadn't known of Koril and Elena's engagement for long, he hadn't expected such a drastic, sudden change, and Mand seemed even more stunned than he.

"I knew she was upset," Mand said shakily, "but I never thought she'd...do this..."

Finally responsive, Koril turned his head to look at Mand, catching Veon's attention. Though Veon knew the question Koril had on his face, he said nothing, requiring Veon's intervention.

"Why was she upset?" Veon quietly directed at Mand. Expectedly Mand turned to him, but surprised to see Koril looking at her, she froze. From the side, Veon had a hard time reading her expression; she looked almost guilty, as if she were about to lie and regretted it already.

But after she took in a slow breath, her expression became more saddened as she answered. "She saw what happened between Rech and me...how we were used against each other, to hurt the other. She was afraid of that happening to you and her, but I thought I had calmed her..."

Still silent, Koril looked down at his hands gripping the balcony railing. It pained Veon to see him so hurt, but how could he help? It didn't even seem like Mand was getting through to him at all...

Undaunted, however, Mand picked up the ring and crest, then gripped Koril's arm with her other hand. "Please," she began quietly, "don't let go just yet. Let me talk to her; I know exactly what she's thinking. I went through the same thing."

Veon blinked. As far as he knew, she and Rech hadn't broken their engagement before they married; what did she mean?

Again, Koril hardly moved. "She's already gone. Left for an assignment on Ambria a half hour ago."

Mand could hardly speak through her shock. "So...that's it? You're just going to...give up?"

At that, Koril looked at Mand, his expression blank. Though Veon didn't know how, Koril's words were even more devoid of emotion. "I tried to change her mind, I tried everything I could think of...but she already has. I'm going home." Leaving no time for either to counter, Koril turned and walked back into the apartment. "The_Celestia_ will be ready to leave in ten minutes," he called back as he disappeared around a corner.

Veon looked back at Mand, somewhat surprised to see her more regretful than anything, her eyes focused inside the apartment. He had just begun to ask her why when she answered for him. "I shouldn't have told her...not yet..." Though he was still confused, Mand met his gaze and sighed, having made a decision.

"Cordira and I will stay here. You and your family should return home."

"Mand..."

"We'll be fine," she countered immediately. "Rech's parents live here. They'll be able to take care of her while I...try to fix this."

Frustrated, Veon crossed his arms. "What's going on, Mand? What do you know that he doesn't?"

Mand hardly breathed, conflicted and sad. She held his gaze silently for a long moment that was finally broken by the soft cry of her infant daughter inside. She looked down and sighed.

"Keep an eye on him," she said quietly as she stepped around Veon and walked back inside the apartment.


End file.
